


The Pain In The Neck (Miraculous Vampire AU)

by Chrysilix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's the vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Alya's cool too, Angst, Blood, F/M, I also have no clue on Vampire terminology, Marinette is the amazing hunter, Nino's the side friend, Romance, Vampire AU, What do you tag in a Vampire fiction?, Yeah I'll go with that, but meh, i was bored, literally no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysilix/pseuds/Chrysilix
Summary: Marinette, the strongest vampire hunter in all of Paris, whose only goal is to destroy the most famous blond-devil known to man.Cue Adrien Agreste, her pun-loving, hated enemy.There's just one problem with their rivalry: During battles, why does he keep leaving her whenever he has the upper-hand?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, unfortunate comers, who have come to see my terrible writing. That's a literal disclaimer though- I'm young and no-joke planned this story when I was twelve. The only reason I'm posting this is for 'experience', so when I'm like eighteen or something I can cringe at this and be like, 'thank goodness I can write better now'. There's that reason and also 'cause I have no clue what else to do with this lame idea.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the Miraculous Vampire AU!

She could’ve sworn the wisps of air breezing around her were just cackling, teasing her in a way only she could hear; as though they knew something she didn’t.

Her stance was firmly planted to the ground, but she still retained a flexibility of movement for any need to lash out. Her wooden stake was wrapped in a tight hold by her hand, positioned readily at her side.

The human scent she was giving off was what she was most worried about, that and the vampire himself. All she could hear to her relief though, was air: her own long breaths escaping her nose into a warm puff of carbon dioxide in the cold space in front of her, and the taunting winds that were obnoxiously carrying away the noise of any hints of other life.

Then another sound added to list…

“Mari…” a snarky whisper merely teased from afar. Her whole body tensed with the quiet mention of her name.

“Marinette,” it sung again. _It’s him. It has to be._

She blinked and forced herself to move in the direction of her name, trying to quieten what she could of the little noise her movements made. Ever so slowly, and ever so silently, she swivelled behind her, which proved to be a difficult task thanks to the leaves crunching beneath her weight.

Refusing to reply herself, she tightened the grip immensely on the ridged stake by her hold.

The thoughts in her mind were spinning wildly, and her blue-bell eyes were incredibly sharp even in the dark winter light of the forest; the thin trees being the only thing made to stand out.

“Mari.” The shock of hearing her own name in such a circumstance had ceased by now, and she was now studying the owner of the voice intently. It seemed to be coming closer.

_It’s definitely familiar. Is it his?_

“Marinette! Oh my goodness, where have you been?” A new voice (she could’ve sworn) cried, and Marinette almost jumped out of her skin being not at all what she expected.

Alya came up behind her and sighed a pent-up breath of relief. Before Marinette could complain and say her best friend had scared her half to death, the red-headed girl continued, “Nino and the rest of the group have been looking for you. You can’t just run away like that without warning us! I know you’re determined to find that pathetic guy like your life depends on it, but that doesn’t mean running away from the group all the time! Now come on,” Alya scolded with a gesture to follow as she turned away. Marinette rested the stake back against her side from it being half-lashed out and hoped Alya didn’t noticed it.

Unwillingly, she followed her friend back out of the chilly forest where she was also sure she was leaving her favourite murder victim; her jaw partially clenched in again, and also to keep it shut on the way to the group house where she was sure to be reprimanded more.

_I was so close. I know it was him. That voice, it was… so familiar…_


	2. Marinette unleashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Marinette and Nino (conversation) action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm terrible at chapter names, whatever. Read this back months later after posting and oh my golly goodness I suck at writing so sorry 'bout that. Legit though, I'm cringing and hopefully will get around to fixing this mess when I realise 50 adverbs are not needed.

“Marinette, hey dude,” a warm voice greeted her, a cautious octave present. The sound of footsteps creeping closer became readable, and she sat up on her bed with a gruff expression masking her. Marinette watched him avoid the gear pilled messily all over the carpet to reach her bed.

Nino's eyes lowered to hers. “Still upset you didn’t find him?" 

The odd part about that question was, during the previous hunt she wasn't even _meant_ to find him, nor bother to search. She abandoned the group on her own quest despite Alya's orders, so Nino approaching her in what seemed an attempt at comfort left the brooding girl to stare at her friend in sceptism. 

He didn't say anything, just stood with clasped hands awaiting an answer. Marinette breathed a sigh and turned with a flail of her blue pigtails to face him completely.

“Yes, Nino. Just as I have been for the past six years as a pathetic hunter." The want of venting overtook her outward calm, and she sprouted up. "Every time I’m sure I’ve found him and murder that _stupidly_ _smug_ face of his, he teases me and leaves before I can make a justified move! That, or someone finds me and brings me back…”

He stared at her deflating figure palming her face and plopping back down to her bed, a sympathetic expression grazing his features. Not knowing what else to ask, through a hesitant tone he tried,"You okay?"

Her response was a lame hum. As she gazed at the cream roof, stained bug markings present, the familiar feeling bathed her conscience; the same feeling she gained every time a hunt for Adrien was unsuccessful. Dread, practically.

Marinette knew it would be hard to catch him, obviously- he was famous for triggering destruction, not to mention human deaths- though a 'difficult' task never stopped her doing anything before. This goal specifically, she was prepared for- more than incredibly ready in her opinion. Others often questioned why she would go for the most infamous and strongest vampire that anyone had heard of, and if she was being honest, rarely she even questioned it herself.

Of course, being as stubborn as she was, nothing fazed how powerful her determination was. She _was_ the strongest hunter after all in the land- no question there with her daily training, incredible skill, and talent to use the things around her to make any escape (Alya had named it her lucky charm), so why shouldn’t she be the one to capture the ‘all-famous Adrien’ and kill him until he never made a problem again?

Some people quietly told her that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to obsess over killing him, and take a safer route to use her miraculous skill where maybe she wouldn’t get harmed herself. Others warned her firmly that she would most likely die and should take the ‘very unthought-out plan’ into a lot more consideration. Then there were the people that laughed or were scared that she was mentally insane, saying that her idea was the dumbest thing any human- hunter or not- could do, and that it was a sure-fire suicide mission.

Not one person encouraged her.

And that only made the determination grow.

“We’re only worried about you, Mari. You always leave the group. And maybe I’m partially saying that because you’re our best source of protection, but I truly mean it. We know how long you’ve wanted Adrien re-dead or whatever he is, but we just don’t want you to die,” Nino continued, gaze sincere as he observed the girl with her face buried in pillows.

 _Ah, that line._ She almost rolled her eyes.

 _‘We just don’t want you to die.’_ _Never heard that one before…_ she muttered sarcastically in her head, holding back to urge to scoff it out-loud.

“Mmhm,” Marinette murmured poorly, face pressed to the fabric of her cat-plush.

Her mind was flooding with detailed rants that were skimming the edge of releasing, and the tinge of unsettled anger almost exploding at hearing the same old complaint wasn't helping her mind stay level for her friend. No matter how much the words perturbed her, Nino didn't deserve her latest lament.

“I mean it," he stepped forward, "just don’t kill yourself,” he repeated much sterner, rather emotionally calming.

She rolled her eyes with her back towards him so it was out of his view.

“I know,” Marinette finally voiced. “You feel the need to remind me every hunt, but have you ever thought of what would happen if that stupid jerk was gone?”

Nino turned away in silence at her question, and she began again before he could answer. “Exactly. _Nothing_. Well… not much at least. So much wreckage of houses and structures would stop, as it’s always him that causes destruction. The dead-animals-on-the-street-pranks would stop. So many deaths would stop. So many joint raids would stop, since it’s always him forming them. So many needs to go on hunts will cease. Who cares about my life if others are more at stake!?” she bellowed, and Nino stepped back again.

“ _I_ don’t for certain. I’d die a million times for these poor civilians! Paris says I’m the top hunter, so that makes it my responsibility to kill the top vampire- that if it means I have the best shot. He has to be gotten rid of one way of another. The whole point of killing vampires is to help people, is it not?” She stared with such harsh power at his cowering expression. He didn’t dare meet her empowering gaze.

“I’m _not_ going to stop trying to hunt that horrible guy down until I die myself, whether it be under his wrath or not!” Marinette stormed out- completely out, past perplexed Nino and into the living area to cool down after her blow, while her fists were clenched as balls against her sides.

Regret treacherously pilled in her gut as soon as she past the doorjamb. Since maybe, she shouldn’t have been so harsh towards her friend, but another part of her was tremendously proud for unleashing what had been sitting on the top of her tongue for years.

While she avoided the presence of other hunting friends in the house, blindly fleeing to pace the halls, she decided her thoughts were too much during that time. She knew she would snap at some point.

Adrien, the young vampire who had been taunting and teasing her since they were kids, and terrorising innocent civilians for a shorter time, _had to go_.

He had unfortunately become more powerful than she could’ve ever anticipated, so she strived to train harder every day- harder than anyone else had to stop his horrible doings.

She was going to get rid of him, no matter what anyone told her.

Though hearing the same thing over and over was bound to overfill the age-old pile.

_‘We’re just warning you’ they say. '_ _We don’t want you to get hurt’ they say._ _‘We care about your safety’ they say._

_If they cared about anyone’s safety, they’d encourage me to get rid of the nuisance for everyone else’s’ sake…_

She needed to clear her head.

And what better way to do that than hunt for the guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Plot development or whatever! This chapter was quite longer than the other, which is a thing (better or worse, Idk). Stay tuned for chapter three soon!


	3. Adrien Makes an Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was she expecting Adrien to make a show?
> 
> No.
> 
> She never really did with that unpredictable being.
> 
> So it came quite a surprise when the same snarky whisper greeted her again,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with another short chapter. Spoiler alert, we meet Adrien- we also meet more of how stubborn Marinette is (again), though I personally love how endearing that quality is of her.

Determination higher than ever, Marinette marched into the woods where she was sure she heard his voice from before. Stake undoubtedly by her side, she listened keenly for him again while keeping a swift yet quiet pace past the pitch-black trees.

With no result found, she decided to head further into chilling woods with extreme caution.

Short, broken stone buildings cut along her path and interrupted some of her movements; left from where a certain vampire decided to destroy the beautiful monuments. No wonder no  nnnnnnnncone visited the forest anymore.

Sensing the broken rock near her feet only made the swirling anger in her gut boil higher, and her dreaded hate for vampires strengthen more than it already was powerful.

Was she expecting Adrien to make a show?

No.

She never really did with that unpredictable being.

So it came quite a surprise when the same snarky whisper greeted her again,

“Mari! I knew you’d come back. Long-time no see, am I right- whoa!” his annoying hello cut short as a stake nearly impaled his side, followed by an infuriated hunter’s arm that controlled it. He moved out of the way just it time with ease. “Careful where you point that thing, you could get me killed!” he laughed demonically inches away from her scowling face.

Adrien started travelling in a calm flow around the girl with a small grin playing at his lips at the sight of her thrashing her weapon in all directions in hope to stab him, though his skill in manoeuvring was just too great.

“That’s the point, A.” She gritted her teeth tightly and continued to lash her stake.

He glanced down to meet her eyes for a second and smiled at her classic nickname choice. It never got old. “Aw, Princess,” he whined, “I though we had a great bond going on here! You would come and stop my terrorising with that cute angry little expression of yours, then I would almost kill you, and you would almost kill me, and it would go back and forth like that…” he chuckled childishly as he trailed off, then suddenly stopped his movements, and his whole expression became much darker.

He lashed out in the blink of an eye to grope her neck and hold her against a tree.

The words she was going to use as a reply were quickly cut off by his pressing pale fingers starting to impale the white flesh of her neck, then were instead replaced by helpless chokes.

Marinette’s features gained a deeper scowl as the bark started to ride up her back and catch onto her black jacket, meeting the skin of her back in sharp, prickly greetings

He was laughing her just with the dark gaze of his green eyes.

“…How about we continue that tradition?” He purred sardonically; his mouth turning into a horrid smirk to show off his icy fangs.

Her hands reached up to his and her fingers started to try and pull at the ones holding her captive, only making her struggle grow as she felt the oxygen in her lungs not reaching her brain.

Adrien snickered at the poor girl presented in front of him skirmishing in his hold, “Careful. I could kill you, you know?”

“Then why don’t you!?” she screamed with all that her voice could let out; her arms dropping off her neck and waving helplessly as though she’d been defeated.

To her great surprise, he paused his movements, his sly grin fading and his green eyes losing the laugh to only become more demonic.

His brows furrowed together, and the next thing she knew, she was dropped onto the mossy ground below in a heaving breathing attack to get back her stolen air.

She glanced up, vision still partially murky, to see a tall figure quickly glide away out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More backstory (probably) in the next chapter!


	4. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette glanced up from having her eyes observing the floor. “I- I um… don’t know? Training?” She shrugged. “Plus Adrien’s not that amazing. He’s quite a dork in my opinion. A few times he even tried making puns of all things to distract me. He’s left me a few times too-”
> 
> “Ha!” Kim interjected with a laugh. “Adrien? Leaving a hunter to live? Especially the best one? Pfft! I’m sorry Mari, but you’ve got some type of trick you’re not telling us about, ‘cause that’s down-right impossible. Adrien would capture a villager if it glanced at him the wrong way.” The others laughed along with him, all while Marinette was staring at him completely dumbfounded.
> 
> “I’m- I’m not lying,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter. I've made up my own Vampire terminology btw, just so you're not confused in further chapters. The writing's also pretty bad. Like I read one paragraph to my mum and she was like um no. That was fun feedback. Just deal... Please...

"I mean it though! I'm truly sorry about losing it earlier," Marinette apologized for the fifth time to her friend, twiddling her fingers awkwardly in front of her as she met his eyes with an apologetic gaze.

"And I said it's fine!" Nino chuckled, "I won't push it, I know how much you're determined to kill that guy, and for good reason too. I should be the one apologizing,” he smiled sincerely, and the moment was silently announced passed.

To Marinette, it felt nice that she finally apologised to Nino instead of having the guilt weighing on her back, though that good feeling could’ve also been influenced by the occurrence of last night, having seen Adrien again.

 _I was so close,_ she kept telling herself, _He may have had me at the last second there, but if I’d stayed focused and stopped pausing, I could’ve had him…_

“Alya! Kim! Nathanael! Come on, we’re going on our next hunt!” Nino’s beckon was followed by off-distance grunts and groans, along with trudging footsteps.

Still never understanding how the others disliked the feeling of ~~killing vam~~ helping civilians, Marinette smiled to herself and began to pick up her own equipment as the others stumbled out,

only to stop in her tracks at a sudden thought that dawned on her.

_Wait, but he could’ve killed me! Couldn’t he have? Like, he had the upper hand with me almost breathless. He had me, right there, why didn’t he just… kill me off while he had the chance? I wouldn’t be a bother anymore and he could live his life peacefully without fear of being hunted! Considering I’m the only one who’s ever had the guts to hunt him. Did he think I was going to do someth-_

 “You ready?” Her flooded thoughts were interjected by Alya’s tired question, causing her to flick her gaze towards her friend. Judging by the dark circles that hung heavily below her eyes and wry smile she was obviously trying to force, it appeared Alya was incredibly exhausted.

All thoughts from before seemed to vanish out of Marinette’s mind as full concern for her hunting partner replaced them.

"Uh, yeah, but um, are you ok? You seem a bit... tired," Marinette paused and took a better look at her to make sure she wasn't just being judgmental.

Alya stifled a yawn that decided to want to escape at that _exact_ moment. “Mmhm, I’m fine.” She nodded, a bigger smile plastering itself to her face.

Marinette narrowed her eyes and looked sceptically at her. “You’re not fine,” she declared. “Why haven’t you had any sleep?”

Alya shifted uncomfortably and darted her weary eyes to the floor. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You look like you haven’t sleep in two days. Why? Was there a raid the town I didn’t know about? Were you out hunting?”

She swallowed thickly and fiddled with the garlic clove kept in hold by her gloved-hand. “Um… No?”

It wasn’t meant to come out as a question.

Taking the reply as a yes, Marinette continued interrogating, “Who? Random vampires or on our target list?”

“Um…” Alya began nervously, biting her chapped lip that was probably dry from the cold air. Apparently Marinette wasn’t a taker for lying, “w-well, not really _hunting_ … more like…” she glanced around trying to find the right word.

Marinette’s piercing gaze never fell- knowing that it was serious if _Alya_ out of all people were stuttering,

“…being hunted.”

“What?!” she burst suddenly, making the other heads nearby in mid-conversation pause and swivel around to them. She lowered her voice, though did not lose the angry tone, “By who?”

“Well not really being _hunted_ ,” she began, “It was more like I was stuck in a situation and there was like this vampire I couldn’t get past because of re-”

“Who was it, Alya?” Marinette re-demanded as calmly as she could.

She paused in anxiousness of what she knew the reaction would be, all while Marinette was confused as to why she couldn’t just say who it was.

“Adrien…”

Oh, that’s why she couldn’t say who it was.

“Adrien?!” Marinette bellowed, once again forcing the others to glance in their direction. Alya winced as soon as the words came out of her mouth. “What did he do to you?!”

“Relax, girl!” Alya immediately hushed. “I was just out in the woods early this morning instead of my sleep shift, and I was planning to head back to get sleep then since I was already incredibly exhausted, but then I saw him sitting one of those stone things he destroyed years ago, looking extremely… angry? Sad? Confused? In deep thought? I couldn’t quite place it, and since I had a rope with me I thought if I threw garlic and then captured him, I could bring him to you and you could kill him! It would be like a gift. Since I thought since you haven’t been killed and keep protesting whenever someone says it’s a bad idea, it couldn’t be that hard, and you get so close to him-”

“Why would you risk your life like that!?”

Marinette wasn’t much on yelling, especially at a loved friend, but this was _Adrien_ they were talking about, and that protective side of her was forced to come out.

“I was tired, ok!? And I was meters away! Also, yeah, that plan didn’t exactly… go how I wanted it to? Not at all now that I think about it…” she chuckled nervously in hope to lighten the mood. It didn’t work.

“I threw the garlic and blinked. Once. And he was gone. Suddenly, I felt cold hands strangle at my neck and heard him laugh from behind. He was like 'where's your friend? Thought you'd take me on by yourself, huh? Bad idea, she was your best source of protection. Only protection, actually. What are you going to do now?' Then he squeezed me tightly, and suddenly even more tighter. I swear it was like he was about to kill me at any second. If I hadn't kicked him and sprinted, I probably would've died. I didn't know where I was going, but I ended finding a cave-like structure from broken stone. I went inside, and I could see him pacing outside through a hole in a rock. I couldn't just leave so I had to stay there… for a majority of the day. I never ended getting that sleep..." she mumbled almost shamefully, glancing down at her feet.

She didn’t notice the shift in Marinette’s breathing, and the type of look she was now giving off. She was fuming, and her glare had hardened immensely.

All that was coming out of her, was anger.

Anger, towards Adrien.

“He almost killed you?!” she questioned low-key with her teeth gritted, not wanting to attract the other group with her bellows more than she already had.

“Well… no. I mean kind of? Wait no! No he didn’t. It just seemed like that at the time…”

“He did!” Marinette burst, eyes widening.

“I’m sorry but can you please explain to us the conversation you’re having and why Marinette out of all people is screaming every ten seconds throughout it?” Nino finally came over with Kim in a disapproving manner. “It’s all very confusing.”

He didn’t have to wait a second before Marinette snapped a response, “Adrien almost killed Al, that’s what we’re talking about.” She firmly placed her hands on her belt. Little did she know; the boys had already heard the story.

“Adrien kills everyone,” Kim retorted in an obvious manner, fixing up an arm strap containing silver spikes like he wasn’t at all invested in the conversation, “I can’t believe Alya actually survived. A miracle I’d say.”

Marinette’s scowl turned to him. “He does not kill everyone! You say it like it’s his reputation. He’s known for _destroying_ stuff with his strength and leading raid packs. Not a blood-vamp. The fact that he even dares try and kill her is blasphemy!” she exalted, throwing her hands above her head.

“Yes but I’m fine, Mari,” Alya reassured hurriedly.

“That doesn’t make it any better. I still can’t believe I’m the only one who wants this jerk gone…”

“We all want the dude gone,” Nino spoke up, “And yeah he destroys stuff, but he almost kills _you_ all the time, and you don’t get upset. Honestly, I can’t believe even _you_ have been able to escape every one of his attacks. I’ve never seen you two battle, but still…”

“Well Marinette here is the best hunter there is, so of course she can dodge the blondie,” Alya gestured proudly to her best friend, until her smile suddenly faded, “though that was really the first time he’s ever targeted me… and with one more grope I would’ve been gone. He wasn’t even focussed when attacking me. A blessing, but I still can’t believe I escaped at all.” She suddenly turned to the bluenette. “How _do_ you do it? All those times?”

Marinette glanced up from having her eyes observing the floor. “I- I um… don’t know? Training?” She shrugged. “Plus Adrien’s not _that_ amazing. He’s quite a dork in my opinion. A few times he even tried making puns of all things to distract me. He’s left me a few times too-”

“Ha!” Kim interjected with a laugh. “Adrien? Leaving a hunter to live? Especially the best one? Pfft! I’m sorry Mari, but you’ve got some type of trick you’re not telling us about, ‘cause that’s down-right impossible. Adrien would capture a villager if it glanced at him the wrong way.” The others laughed along with him, all while Marinette was staring at him completely dumbfounded.

“I’m- I’m not lying,” she declared weekly, not sure of what else to say. All three heads whipped in her direction.

“What?” Nino managed to choke out first.

“Wait wait wait- what do you mean by ‘he’s left you a few times’ anyway?” Alya questioned.

“Like, well, as in…” she glanced around. None of their impatient stares left her.

"As in he just drops me a few meters- maybe thinking I’m dead- or I grab his hand to pin him to the floor and he rolls his eyes, kicks me off, then leaves as a moth, or he just disappears with no joking comment to 'fair well' by. He’s just vanished too, donno what that’s about. One minute I’d be flipping and kicking all over the place, land and he’d been gone. Odd, but the guys pretty odd himself. "

It fell silent at her last words, no one changing their frozen expression.

Marinette stared right back, confused as to why no one was saying anything. 

What was so surprising? That Adrien would leave her in the cold? It was a rare occurrence, and there was obviously some reason for it. It’s not like he would just do it for _no_ reason. He could’ve been tired, bored of fighting, thought she was dead, thought she was more hurt, remembered something else he had to do, heaps of possibilities!

Was it her escaping they were confused by? She understood with the barely half-training the others had compare to her, that managing to get out of Adrien’s famous traps was surprising.

To her, Adrien was an odd vampire. Unlike others, he never killed civilians for good reason. He just ‘did it’ or ‘never did it’. He would capture them, maybe hurt a few hunters, and leave. That’s what he told her anyway during the time she was captured in a bird-like cage he put her in (He talked to her about so many weird things during that time) …

Did Adrien not leave others rarely? It wasn’t like it was just  _her_ , was it? Maybe it was the 'joking' comment that threw them off. Was he not a jokester with other humans? From what she knew anyway, he was the prankster who used his strength and incredible skill to ruin practically everything (including her tolerance, she counted) and anything.

She thought he was weird. She never questioned him. She never did since they first met when she dedicated her life to get rid of him.

 _So what_ if he leaves her?

"Ok I don't believe any of that, there's no way! I've seen him kill heaps of people, even arrange other vampires to kill for him. He's known as the best vampire for a reason! As if he would just leave his hated enemy only half dead on the floor,” Kim cried, incredibly confused. "And joking with you? I thought you were blood enemy's! There's no way a guy as evil as that could even have that type of personality."

She stared at him, the same confusion swimming in her eyes as his. Did they just think he was a boring, killing mad-man?”

“Oh please,” Alya rolled her eyes at Kim, “you and Alix will never stop bickering and making jokes with each other. It’s always, ‘I’ll kill you first’, then, ‘no, I will’, plus a bunch of lame insults. You guys forget I’m standing right there deciding which one I want to stab more.”

“She’s mine to kill, none of you are doing that but me,” he warned the group.

Nino sighed. "Let's- let's just go..." He shook his head, removing Marinette out of her still-rushing thoughts. "We have no point in standing here doing nothing anyway, just come on." He sauntered to the door. Nathanael from nearby picked up his things and followed.

"Alya, you're staying. You look homeless and half-dead," Kim told her, then started to follow the other boys.

Marinette turned to gape wide-eyed at him. To think  _she_  tried to not offend Alya. Her comment never even came close. 

Alya rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she muttered, dropping her garlic to the floor. 

Kim adjusted his arm band one more time before glimpsing up at Marinette’s bemused look.

"What?" he asked blatantly to her shocked (yet quite amused) expression. She chuckled and shook her head, following the now smirking face out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character's are nothing like they canonically should be, I know, I'm trying my best. Also, thank you so much to all the support in the comments! I'm very surprised that anyone has even found this fic (now I have standards I have to live up to. Yay) Also if you're confused by the 'moth' thing, vampires in this turn into moths instead of bats- I just thought, you know?  
> But they call the animals akuma's (obviously) yet everyone knows it's a moth. Vampires can also survive in sunlight, they just hate it and are nocturnal, so they don't, and they're not immortal or live up till super long ages. The group go out to hunt next chapter.


	5. Who are we hunting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You also say that I’ll die every time, but that hasn’t happened, has it?” she snapped back angrily, turning around to the front with a huff. Her bottom lip poked out in a pout, and she once again folded her arms on her chest irascibly.
> 
> “Look, we can’t just let you go! We’re a te-”
> 
> “Is someone bothering you, Princess?” a raspy whisper from behind stopped Nino dead in his tracks. The words once desiring to leave his mouth were lost forever as the sound past his ears and into his comprehension of just whose voice that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! I like my writing a lot more in this than the last, though I'm aware that both need some improvement. I'm still learning. We get to see some group hunting tactics (we really don't) and strategizing (that doesn't happen either). Furthermore, enjoy!

The echo of footsteps were heard amidst the group, as the weight of their bodies crushed the brittle leaves beneath them.

Silken wind wafted past them while vague light showered from the moon. No one had spoken since the departure of the group house.

“The forest again?” Kim couldn’t help but whine, stumbling caused by broken sticks as he spoke from the back of the small huddle.

Nino skipped turning around to face the complaining boy, and replied with his head still focused in front of him, “Yes, you know why, Kim?” he asked in what was purely a fed-up manner.

Kim shook his head to only realise the action wasn’t in Nino’s view-length. “No.”

“Because,” Nino began exasperatedly. Marinette, who was well aware of why Nino was cranky, rolled her eyes from the front of the trail, “Marinette here wants to ‘get revenge’ on Adrien  _again_ for almost killing Al this morning. She’s convinced he’s here. So we are here. Again,” he explained to Kim- though it was no secret he was obviously pointing his words toward the head-hunter. “I bet there’s not even many other vampires to hunt out here as well…” he added in an annoyed murmur, causing Marinette to spin 180 degrees.

“Hey, don’t you want to get revenge?” said hunter objected defensively. She whipped back around to leading the group. “I mean if Alya died, that would cancel your wedding, wouldn’t it?” she quipped with a smirk he couldn’t see and folded her armoured arms across her chest.

He didn’t need to see the smirk to know it was there, and upon his mocha skin formed a pinkish blush. “Uh, hey! We’re not even dating!” he protested irately.

Happy with the desired distraction, Marinette continued, “Ah yes, ‘cause it’s ‘complicated’.” She waved a hand over her head dramatically.

Nathanael and Kim had to cover their mouths to hold in their snickering. 

Nino grizzled under his breath, deciding not to talk about his unrequited (and completely obvious to everyone) crush any longer. 

“Let’s go to the left wing this time. Near the Esomdone. I’m sure they’ll be raiders there,” Nathanael suggested, the humorous moment vanishing to Nino’s relief. 

Marinette snapped out of her thoughts, bringing herself back to her lifelong goal/motto.

Get Adrien.

Though how was she supposed to escape the group when they were all bunched up and heading the exact opposite direction from where she was sure Adrien was? 

See, the Esomdone was claimed on the vampire side of the city (even though it was on the border of the two worlds), and was a vicinity for good humans and vampires to hang out- the city wasn’t  _that_ divided. Of course, that didn’t mean the human-eating vampires didn’t like to attack at various stages, having to require hunters’ assistance. It was a social hangout, and she figured out a long time ago that Adrien was always found alone.

“Actually, you guys go ahead. I’m going deeper this-”

“Are you  _serious_ , Mari? You’re going to sneak off again?” Kim groused, drawling out each syllable. “You’ve been trying to get him every hunt this week. What’s gotten into you?” 

“I’m getting closer! I swear!” she persisted. “Plus, Alya said he wasn’t that focused this morning, therefore he could still be distracted now. I also know where he is for once,” she practically begged like a child to their parent. Her hands clasped as she swivelled around to the boys, walking backwards.

Nathanael sighed sorrowfully, bringing a hand to his face. “Come on, just come with us. You don’t need to see him again. Attack him at one of his hideouts or something!”

Pfft! As if she hadn’t tried that yet.

And as if he hadn’t set out traps outside that left her almost breaking her leg.

“But what if I kill him?” she argued. “What if because you insisted I come with you instead that I wasted the biggest chance I had to get rid of him?”

“You say that every time.” Kim rolled his eyes. “We let you, and nothing happens!"

“You also say that I’ll die every time, but that hasn’t happened, has it?” she snapped back angrily, turning around to the front with a huff. Her bottom lip poked out in a pout, and she once again folded her arms on her chest irascibly.

“Look, we can’t just let you go! We’re a te-”

“Is someone bothering you, Princess?” a raspy whisper from behind stopped Nino dead in his tracks. The words once desiring to leave his mouth were lost forever as the sound past his ears and into full comprehension of just whose voice that was.

Marinette scowled once she heard the unwelcomed (and certainly not expected) noise behind her, and flashed to face him. She didn’t need any more moonlight to know exactly who was hovering in her presence. Adrien had risen up out of nowhere behind Nino, and in front of a terrified Kim and Nathanael. 

“What do you want?” Marinette sneered with gritted teeth. She attempted her best to reach for her stake in a belt holster as unnoticeably as possible. Bright green eyes glimpsed down at her action for a split second, and her breathing stopped momentarily.

“Why, can’t I just help out my favourite hunter every once and a while?” he teased with a cat-like smirk. “It seems you boys won’t let her go and hunt who she wants.” He glared down to Nino, who was obviously frozen in place.

Marinette adverted her eyes to the boys behind the vampire, giving them a knowing signal. Kim and Nathanael took that as their cue to sprint the flip out of there.

Adrien heard the rustling noises of escape, and only glanced behind him for a second to watch them leave with an amused expression. It was signified that he didn’t care as he swivelled back to face the other two. 

“Just scared you’d have no one to protect you when going to see those low-class fellas, am I right?” Adrien taunted in a whisper, gaining a closer distance to Nino’s ear. 

There were many times Nino was speechless in his life. A majority of those displays involved being a witness to Marinette’s amazing combat and fighting skills. Other times consisted of when Kim and Alix argued while throwing punches; ignoring their surroundings and obvious ways to kill each other on the spot.

This time, however, was different.

This was the most powerful vampire  _ever_ that even  _Marinette_ hadn’t been able to kill, hovering to gain greater height right in front of him- having more than many ways to kill him with such simplicity right there.

Marinette was furiously trying to signal with her wide-eyes to Nino that he needed to leave. Right now. It was his best chance with Adrien not even holding him there. Though unfortunately, he was nowhere near getting the message; stiff on the spot and eyes petrifyingly locked on Adrien’s-apparently those were enough to keep him there.

_Distract him._

“By the ‘lower-class’, do you mean other vampires? As in the ones partying at the Esomdone while you’re here alone?” she commented with a challenging cock of the eyebrow, trying to divert his attention off Nino as much as possible. Though instead, Adrien just grabbed Nino’s blue shirt with such rapid movement, it was done in a blink.

“Uh, rude.” He glared up at Marinette, not letting go of Nino but having his vision pointed at her. “Maybe being swarmed by fangirls at parties isn’t my thing,” he added in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Pfft, sure,” Marinette scoffed. “The most popular vampire- who almost boasts how amazing he is as much as Kim- not wanting love and desire from the stupidity of the female vamps. As if. I thought you liked showing off your good looks and strength,” she prodded, placing her hands on her hips. She couldn’t strike him now, not when he clearly had the upper hand with Nino in target. If she lashed, Nino would be dead meat.

Adrien frowned mildly, dropping his superior grin. He appeared quite insulted. “I’m not as star-worthy as you think. I boast at the times I have freedom,” he hissed… offended? Marinette couldn’t place why a famous guy as immodest as him would be from such a comment. “But I’m charmed to hear you think I have good looks.” He winked.

She refrained from rolling her eyes, determined not to get distracted by the seriousness of the moment.

Adrien adjusted his grasp on Nino’s shirt to be firmer. “I could say the same about you,” he grinned wildly at her. Ok she couldn’t  _not_  roll her eyes at that. 

Though as soon as she did, Nino was thrown against the ground a few meters away from where the vampire himself was standing. Marinette gasped, and Nino let out a sharp wince, suddenly recoiling to clutch the ankle that took the hit first. Her first instinct was to race and help him- which she almost did- if she hadn’t remembered her greatest enemy wouldn’t hesitate to kill her while he so easily could. Nino tried to stand up as quickly as possible, but his movements were still wary and hesitant, and he staggered away with an obvious limp. She wretchedly noticed the way he winced almost with every step, filling her with so much guilt at the knowledge she was helpless towards the situation.

“Now, where were we?" he continued lowly, stepping into the space Nino was once frozen in before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Insert dramatic music] Looks like it's a cliff-hanger... what a shame...


	6. Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, this is the end? You’re going to kill me right now?” she whimpered, eyes hazed with a woeful coating.
> 
> He waited a few seconds before speaking, and she assumed he was either about to lash or just in thought. Both actions caused her anxiety.
> 
> “Actually…” he began derisively, “we could keep this up for a little while longer if we wanted to,” he added, earning a scarce look of surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no life. Here's another chapter.

“Now, where were we?" he continued lowly, stepping into the space Nino was once frozen in before. She gazed up at him. He finally dropped so his feet were touching the icy ground beneath them. He was at least half a head taller than her.

The sudden intensity of the moment hit her like a bullet, and she stared into those evil eyes that were now much closer to her face. “…I don’t remember,” she barely managed to choke, fighting the impending stutter trying to weave into her words. She cursed herself as soon as the statement thickly surpassed her mouth.

His warm breath fell upon her face, making the heat sensation softly embed her skin. He was the only thing she could hear in that moment. All her incredible senses seemed to vanish- along with every other sound in the forest she could hear moments ago. What happened to her?

He gave her an inquisitive look, raising an eyebrow and continuing to not move from the few inch space that was now in-between them.

The quietest whispers in the back of her mind were trying their best to scream at a higher intensity, telling her to do something- anything! But Marinette couldn’t hear them.

She had never felt her mouth go dry or her body this stiff when around Adrien. He was just a bully from when they were kids, some good-looking guy girls loved, and an incredible dork only she seemed to recognise him as. Why was she frozen?

He shook off her statement with a bone-chilling laugh. “You don’t remember? I think I was about to kill you.” His grin grew more sardonic. The bright green eyes she was so used to glimmered with something that was unrecognisable- something Marinette had never seen so clearly on him before.

She took a shaky deep breath through her nose, and cautiously started to reach for her stake. The sickliest wave of panic spiked through her body when nothing came in contact with her fingers.

“Looking for this?”

Her eyes laid upon Adrien’s raised hand; the hand the was holding her favoured weapon. He watched with satisfaction at how her eyes widened, and he threw the wooden object far behind him.

And upsurge of paralysis channelled through her, devouring each cell as she watched it fly further and further away.

Maybe now wasn’t the best time to have realised she’d left her other equipment at home during the conversation with Alya.

Flicking her weary vision away from the vanished object, she was met with the same green eyes she’d cursed all her life.

How were _they_ the same ones?

 _They_ were not what she looked into when she was winning a battle.

 _They_ were something she’d never seen before.

They made all her feeling of power, _drain_.

Hands grabbed firmly on her arms, and short nails clipped her skin. The action made her wince inaudibly. Her legs tried their best to move, but he made sure to step on them as soon as they tried.

“So, this is the end? You’re going to kill me right now?” she whimpered, eyes hazed with a woeful coating.

He waited a few seconds before speaking, and she assumed he was either about to lash or just in thought. Both actions caused her anxiety.

“Actually…” he began derisively, “we could keep this up for a little while longer if we wanted to,” he added, earning a scarce look of surprise.

Marinette sighed dolefully, “Stop messing around and be done with it already. I’m defenceless! Don’t keep me waiting.” Who was he to even suggest something that would get her hopes up? What kind of person would make her think she was going to be ok during her time of death, then lash out unexpectedly to kill her?

Ah…

Adrien would.

“Hmm?” he hummed in question of surprise. “Oh no, I wasn’t kidding. I could just leave you. Right here,” he continued talking casually. She snarled with gritted teeth petulantly, not taking a single thing he was saying seriously.

Sure, he'd left her before, but this time was different.

This time she was completely defenceless.

Why else would he leave her all those times?

Because she could escape anything.

And he knew it.

He moved his grip down from her arms to her hands, putting them behind her back to hold them like handcuffs.

"Would you stop with the constant teasing?" She wriggled aggravatedly in the strong hold of his firm grip. He pushed her back to a tree, making himself become flush against her and the bark ride through the cloth of her shirt. "Ugh, just kill me already!" she ordered, all hope of escaping gone as he straddled her knees to keep them for hijacking up. 

"Why?" he chuckled, the cynical tone draining out of his voice.

"Well you're just talking. I'm about to die and you bring out the impatience in me,” she scolded irritably, continuing to squirm with no hope or movement. 

He snickered at her position. "Glad to know I bring some type of imperfectness out of you, Princess."

“What?” she muttered confusedly, knowing it was barely perceptible for him to hear- not to mention he wouldn’t answer anyway.

“Look at you, pinned by your worst enemy and having no way of escape. Bet you didn’t think this would ever happen when we met. Ah, I still can’t believe we’ve known each other snice we were little annoying kids,” he sighed with a smile. She blinked at him. “Well you were quite annoying anyway, trying to kill me half the time. Ha, guess you never tired out of that phase,” Adrien added with a laugh. “And my, look how we’ve grown. Both becoming the strongest of our species and remaining blood-enemies.” He let go of one of her wrist, clasping it in the other hand also, and reached to put a loose strand of dark hair behind her ear.

Even with one hand capturing two wrists, he was stronger against her non-stopping struggle. “I can’t even believe how you’ve lived all this time. Like I could be out partying with all those girls just like you’ve been talking about, yet I choose to be with you,” he teased, warm breath once again falling on her very-close face, making her cower at her words before they got a chance to be declared. “And I love it.”

She gulped; brows furrowing at the close proximity of his face to hers- or more well, his teeth.

“W-why?” she stammered, now deciding she wanted to stall the time of impaling fangs in her neck instead of being impatient. All her braveness- and even cockiness- seemed to falter, and now for one of the first times in her life (nonetheless she admit it), she was _scared._

_Have his fangs always been that sharp?_

“Ha,” he began with a chuckled. Too frozen in the moment, she failed to identify the legitimate happiness in his voice, “well because, look at you!” He used his spare hand to gesture to her whole self up and down.

“What- what about me?” Her mumble was barely distinguishable to his ears thanks to the gust of wind that suddenly swept past them, reminding Marinette again just how alone they were.

"You're my hunter. My enemy. Who wants girlfriends and partygoers when I have you? A pretty human with a not-so-pretty rage threshold,” he continued with a genuinely proud expression.

She paused her light squirming as soon as he used the word _my_. What did he mean she was _his_ hunter? She was everyone’s hunter. She’d killed more destructive-vampires than any human. Sure, they had some stupid ‘connection’ (a phrase she used vaguely), but did he really pay attention to her that much that he classified her as ‘his hunter’? No, surely not. He probably gave this torment of a speech to every human before he killed them.

“You’ve been after me for years. I remember the day we met so clearly. You, sitting in our park’s sandbox making a boring sandcastle. I escaped my father’s home, and saw you. I wanted to be your friend. I thought you were another vampire by the colour of your skin,” he chuckled at their (really only his) inside joke of how he thought she was too pale for a human. “You should really get that checked out by the way, it hasn’t gotten better,” he added with a fake-concerned tone.

Marinette rolled her eyes even with the panic still rupturing through her bones. Of course he’d randomly bring up how pale her skin was before she died. That was just him.

“I wondered up to you and sat down, then you just threw your piece of bark at me! Very rude I might add. That’s when I figured out you weren’t a vampire, but a very scary human. I teased you as you kept throwing stuff at me with your tiny little arms-”

“You had the same sized arms,” she chided with a confused look. He glimpsed down at her and cleared his throat as to say, ‘stop disrupting’.

“So that’s when I realised humans weren’t as wonderful as I thought, and didn’t like some of us. Could you believe _I_ of all vampires used to think humans were fine? Weird, eh? Anyway, after that I escaped again, and saw you hitting a beanbag in this weird area. Intrigued, I kept coming back everyday and figured out you were training. So I somewhat attempted to do the same when I went back home. As much I wouldn’t admit it now, you were really good. You even had that friend of yours come once and join you. She sucked, no offence. Didn’t come back for years I noticed. Speaking of what’s-her-name, I almost killed her this morning. You would be a lot angrier right now if I did though, so I just guarded her cave so she wouldn’t get any sleep. That was hilarious,” Adrien sighed and smiled at the memory. “And I’m guessing the reason you started training at four years old was to hunt me, correct?”

Marinette nodded, almost shamefully.

Though to her surprise, he just replied with a friendly laugh, “Adorable. I did the same thing so you wouldn’t kill me. Too bad it only worked for one of us.” He glanced at her up and down, sending chills to bounce up her spine. “I still remember pulling your blue hair when we were tweens, and laughing when watching you spin around and almost impale me with your stake you carried everywhere. Please don’t tell me you did that with every guy who pulled your hair?”

“No guys pulled my hair,” Marinette muttered as though he was stupid (which he was in her books).

Adrien stared back at her with fake-surprise. “What do you mean? Surely a popular girl like you had some type of boy crowd?” he teased.

Honestly, she couldn’t believe this guy was still talking right now.

“Believe it or not, I may be the top hunter, but I was never popular like you, Mr. Good Looks,” she snapped back irritably. “They saw how I treated you; how I tried to kill you at younger ages then ten. Turns out that’s pretty scary to small boys. Didn’t dare fine an interest,” she explained carelessly.

All boys were basically frightened by her thanks to Adrien back in school. She learnt to get over it, since she considered getting rid of him more important. It always helped to remember it made her an even better fighter that day, and she was less distracted in classes thanks to it.

"Though that was in school. I guess there had been some guys who've 'fancied me' nowadays by asking me out if that's what you mean,” she retorted back, a bit confused as to why on earth they were talking about this when she was about to die.

The humorous gaze fitted to his features faltered, and she saw his strong claw clench. “So the princess _has_ had a lot of princes in her time,” he commented, leaving her suddenly surprised.

“What? I never said yes. That would’ve taken my hunting and training time.” She rolled her eyes, saying as though everyone other person would have the same opinion. _Not that any of it was worth it apparently…_ she added dejectedly in her thoughts, remembering the situation they were in.

She started to make another comment, but a smile that returned on Adrien’s lips stopped her along with his words, “Aw, rather spend time with me, huh?” he taunted, poking her shoulder that was still pinned up against a tree with his body against it.

Seriously, death started to look pretty good compare to his annoyingness at this point.

Marinette sighed lazily. “Look A, why are we doing this? I get that you _love my company_ and all, but I don’t understand why I’m not lying dead on the floor yet. I thought our final battle would have more than me grinding on some bark and you making lame conversation,” she prodded, letting the sarcasm run through her words.

“Can’t I learn more about you before you’re gone forever? Besides, Princess, I want to make it clear that I’ve won. You don’t seem very dismayed by dying.”

“Well I’ve been chafing here long enough to deal with that fact it’s gonna happen!” she quipped back with the desire to punch that stupid grin off his face.

Adrien paused, not that he hadn’t several times, and studied her attentively. Marinette presumed he was just deciphering where he was going to strike her first, but her thought was proved wrong when he started speaking again.

“You know, as I said before, this doesn’t have to be the end.” Marinette flicked her disbelieving gaze up once more; closing her mouth not having the energy to argue any longer. “You would actually make a pretty cute vampire…” he added slyly with the with the most impish look.

Her breathing stopped.

Her whole functioning stopped.

If anything was worse than dying from a vampire, it was becoming a vampire. 

Her skin drained perceptibly whiter- maybe even paler than his, and he felt her pulse stop through their close contact- his desired reaction. She physically tensed. That only make his smirk widen with glee.

"How's that sound?" he whispered lowly in her ear, making it very obvious that he was traveling closer to her neck.

"No!" she cried loudly, making him pull back a bit surprised. "I- I mean..." she began to correct herself, trying to find an excuse of why that would be a terrible idea, "I mean why would you let me live? Don't you want me gone? You hate me and I hate you," she squeaked in protest, her voice lightly choking from her being so anxious with a new unexpected fear.

Adrien rose his hand to her jaw, lifting her chin and observing the flesh on her neck. His face dropped to unreadable. “I know how much you’d hate the idea,” was all he declared in return, “so that would be the best revenge.”

For some reason, the tone and manner he said it in made her not believe him. It wasn’t because she had major trust issues (that she kept denying she had whenever Alya said so), it was because Adrien was the most devious person she knew. It was as though he was hiding something, which made the negative-thinking side of her all the more frightened.

“You hate vampires,” he remarked jeeringly, as though he’d heard the phrase from her plenty enough. “Being one would be your worst nightmare, no?”

Marinette grizzled, upset he had called her out. “Sure. Whatever. You got me,” she surrendered. “Turn me into a wretched vampire so I can be just like you!” Grumbling, she turned her head he was no longer observing away, willing to fold her arms if they were in use.

His stare darkened, and his grip on her hands gained a tighter grip. “Careful how you speak about us, Mari. Not all vampires are as understanding as me,” he murmured scathingly, showing off how he gritted his fangs.

Usually, she would scoff in return. That was how he spoke about her own kind after all, but the warning look he was giving her made her mouth stay sealed.

“I’m going to take your terrified expression as an apology.” Adrien glared harder at her dilated irises that refused to meet his.

_Why all of a sudden is he so scary?_

Ever so slowly, his head began to inch closer to her face.

_Why can't he just make fun out of me like usual?_

They were the longest seconds of her life.

_Why is he taking so long?_

Bright white teeth flashed in her hazy vision.

 _Why is he still pinning me hard to a tree?!_  

With that last thought, two heated fangs were lashed to contact the white skin of the left side of her neck. Pain scorched up her body so unexpectedly, it was like she was being electrocuted, and her eyes suddenly blocked away her use of vision. 

A wince- not a scream- released agonizingly out of her throat as she felt the ground sway beneath her feet. 

He dropped her from his hold and backed away from straddling. She collapsed to the floor with her eyes fluttering closed.

Her blood raced, her head spun, her movements drained her, and there nothing she could do about it.

"Adrien..." was all she croaked before a dark figure glided away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, who knows what will happen next? Oh right, I do. Ha ha.


	7. Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You help her! Not leave her for dead! I can’t believe she’s gone thanks to that stupid vam-”
> 
> A loud gasp from Nathanael interrupted her complaint. “Look!” He waved his pointed finger to something in the distance. The other three stopped dead in their tracks as he surged past Alya, going to what he was pointing at.
> 
> She was surprised, and even confused at first, but once her hazel eyes contacted the same view Nathanael held moments ago, she bolted. Her infuriated expression dropped like a brick.
> 
> Kim and Nino took a few more seconds until they saw too. The same gasp as Nathanael’s escaped both mouths in unison. Kim was quick to help Nino limp over to the now group of three…
> 
> There, laying starched on the ground, was a dead Marinette with blood trickling down her neck- now with a sobbing Alya clutching her lost body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised how much of a plot twist I could've done last chapter, and made him kiss her at the last second. Oh well. Here we find out if Marinette is a vampire or not, or if she's even still alive...

“I cannot believe you guys left her!” Alya yelled _again_ at the three boys shamefully tagging behind, one limping to keep up. “She’s dead now. 100%. And it’s all because some _wusses_ couldn’t be bothered to help her after she tried to help them!” Her rage only with grew with each steam-filled reprimand she threw hard at them, and an overwhelming feeling came upon her. “Selfish. Selfish cowards,” she scolded harshly, her glare at her plain surroundings in front refusing to leave.

Kim and Nathanael couldn’t even look up at the fuming women that was storming in front, guilt being the only emotion they were feeling.

"She didn’t even have her gear! She left it at home while she was upset about _me_ dying! But who had their gear? You flipping three! All of you did yet she was the one to distract him so you could all run away powerful! Leaving her _powerless_ with a vampire!” Huffing, she continued her ramble despite no one being brave enough to respond. “Not just any vampire either, but the strongest one out there! I don’t know what’s worse, you all running away leaving her defenceless with _Adrien_ , or her actually being stupid enough to protect such worthless beings that would never do the same!” Alya bellowed, spitting each chosen word like venom. Her arms exalted up in exasperate hand gestures.

Nino continued to just watch her, scolding after scolding after scolding. A sorrow look held captive in his eyes more than guilt, and a painful feeling held captive in his leg. He wanted nothing more than to go back in time and help Marinette. Dozens of ‘if he did this’ scenarios ran through his thoughts. Maybe if he had ran back and distracted Adrien, or even not have been a coward in the first place and stabbed Adrien _when he was right in front of him_. Nah, even if he did go back, he would’ve got scared again. Alya was right. What _was_ worse? His cowardliness or his selfishness, when he _couldn’t have even done the same?_

“Sorry,” Nino finally managed to choke out. “I let my fear control me, now Mari has to suffer because of it,” he added even more honestly.

Alya snapped her head back to look at him. He almost jumped once he saw the fumes raining on his locked gaze. “You bet your behind you’re sorry, Nino! And by ‘suffering’ you mean ‘dead’. If she survived that- which it’s a no-brainer she did not- then she is never hunting that guy again! I forbid it!” She spun back to facing in front of her; her red and brown hair flicking with the sharp movement.

“We truly are sorry, Al,” Kim built up the courage to speak (because if _Nino_ could face the rain of terror that was angry Alya, then he could too). “Plus, I bet you would’ve run away too. Its not every day a vampire can kill you so easily in a random moment. We had to leave. Marinette even told us to- with her eyes that is,” he muttered, though still ashamed.

Alya snapped back to walking backwards again. Kim almost reflexively lost eye contact with the sudden fear that action caused. “That does not mean you listen to her, you idiots!” she yelled, as if they should’ve already knew that.  

Honestly, with the fire that was emitting out of Alya, Kim was pleased ‘idiots’ out of all the names she could’ve picked was the one she called them.

“The whole reason I wasn’t there was because I went for him yesterday! Of course I wouldn’t have done the same thing and leave my best friend! You help her! Not leave her for dead! I can’t believe she’s gone thanks to that stupid vam-”

A loud gasp from Nathanael interrupted her complaint. “Look!” He waved his pointed finger to something in the distance. The other three stopped dead in their tracks as he surged past Alya, going to what he was pointing at.

She was surprised, and even confused at first, but once her hazel eyes contacted the same view Nathanael held moments ago, she bolted. Her infuriated expression dropped like a brick.

Kim and Nino took a few more seconds until they saw too. The same gasp as Nathanael’s escaped both mouths in unison. Kim was quick to help Nino limp over to the now group of three…

There, laying starched on the ground, was a dead Marinette with blood trickling down her neck- now with a sobbing Alya clutching her lost body.

Every one of them stared in cold silence. The guilt they once held before tripled as they remained probably more frozen than the corpse itself.

The chalk-white colour of her skin, the way her purple lips were parted, how her eyelids were shut loosely, the way her hands lied still on the ground- just her whole demeanour emanated no life to be visible. It was as though she’d suffered an immense amount of pain.

Alya was in hysterics.

“I- I thought she would be alive! I tried to convince myself! She’s the best hunter out there! Why?! Why isn’t she waking up!?” she screamed into the held clothes of Marinette’s bloody shirt. Tears fell upon the exposed flesh to the parched grass beneath. “Wake up Mari! Wake up!” She shook the being profusely, all three boys watching in silence.

Kim couldn’t bare the sight given to him without proper warning. He classified the girl as a sister. Sadness welled into a ball to gain weight, falling from his eyelid and down his paled cheek. Not even picturing Alix there making fun of him was working to make him not cry. Nino covered his face to collect the tears as he turned away.

“Why won’t you wake up?! I just said you were probably dead so I wouldn’t be surprised! I swear I didn’t mean it!” Alya sobbed harder, not caring if she was being judged on her weakened appearance from behind. This was her _best friend_ lying dead in her arms.

Nathanael knelt down next to Marinette’s face, moving a strand of blue hair from hovering over her eyelid- the same strand Adrien had moved.

“Adrien…” Alya growled, staring at the two adjacent scars on her friend’s neck. “I’ll kill him. I’ll finish her job. He doesn’t deserve to live another day.”

Nathanael stared at her, then back down to Marinette’s lifeless face. Tears also cut pathways down his cheeks as he sighed defeatedly.

Nino limped to the red-head’s side, crying with him. It was Kim’s turn. He also went into hysterics.

Alya’s lip trembled as she tried to speak, “You could’ve helped. Any of you,” she breathed, holding her own face in her hand. “Stupid girl,” she cursed. “Utterly stupid. 'Going after Adrien as your life goal',” she mumbled and gritted her teeth to hold back from hitting something. “Why are you always the one to sacrifice yourself? Always being determined in what you do? Work yourself till dead?” She gulped. “Literally.”

None of the boys said a word- somehow being more silent than the trip there. What were they meant to say? Admit it’s partially their fault she’s dead? _While_ her dead body lies before them? Did they comfort Alya? She’d scream at them for certain. She needed space.

“To think, the last time we spoke was you getting angry at him for almost killing _me_ ,” she muttered in disbelief, then took her hand away from rubbing her eyes to look at Marinette’s closed ones. “Please…” she croaked, “wake up…”

From beneath her hand that grazed over Marinette’s neck came flinched movement. Alya froze.

Then came another movement- a twitch of the foot. Alya’s face lit up, though none of her features moved.

A loud breath shot through her nose, followed by a squint of the eyes. Alya moved her hand away.

The suspense was thick and silent amongst the group, and everyone was holding their breaths.

Marinette moved some more; discomfort obviously portraying on her face. Her arm started to wonder for firm ground, finally gripping the dewy grass as she sat up in a struggle.

Alya was still crying, now happy tears raining out of nowhere. She lashed out and engulfed her in a hug a dazed Marinette was not at all prepared for.

“Gah!” she winced in surprise through her dry and raspy voice. Her eyelids finally opened completely, then narrowed to small slits when the light coated her tired irises. “W-what? Where am I oh nonononononono!” Marinette scrambled around in panic despite the body clinging to. She pushed Alya off of her trying to process the moment. Her hand slapped her neck, searching for any vibrations.

Her face relaxed once she felt a pulse.

_A pulse._

She was not a vampire.

“You’re alive! You’re actually alive!” Alya cheered and wiped the stained tears off her blotchy cheeks.

Marinette paused and studied her surroundings. “Yeah I know. W-why are you all here? Why are you all crying?” She glanced around, stopping on Kim’s weeping figure for a while longer than the others. “Why am I wet? Kim, did you pee on me or something-?”

A breaking cry caught stopped her joking. “We all thought you were dead!” Kim suddenly roared. The echo surely filled the forest. She flinched in surprise. Apparently she wasn’t as conscious as she thought.

“S-sorry,” she stammered in fear, sitting herself up to lean on the tree. Regret suddenly sprouted in his face.

“Wha- No! I mean! Ah- I’m- I’m sorry…” Kim cursed himself, clutching his face in his hands. “We- we just got scared. We, ah, seriously thought you were gone.” He glanced away with Nathanael nodding solemnly from next to her; more tears fighting escape.

“What is wrong with you?!” Alya suddenly snapped. She flashed to face her with widening eyes. “You got yourself nearly killed thanks to that stupid vampire!” she scolded. “You have no idea how lucky you are! Why aren’t you dead?! He literally _bit_ you and you’re not dead!”

Marinette stared at her in a bewildered gaze. She didn't know how to respond, considering she didn't even know the answer herself. Why _wasn't_ she dead?

 _Why aren’t I vampire_?

She'd read plenty of vampire rule-books, even topped her vampire study class every year! But nothing she'd learnt could explain this. Sure, a vampire could bite someone for the fun of it without actually causing any damage, but that was only used to suck blood out of them while they were unconscious, and by the feel of the small blood trickle out of her neck and no drained feeling in her cells, he did not drink any of her. 

 _Maybe it was an accident?_ she assumed. _He probably meant to kill me, but it didn’t work. There’s no way he’s drunk any of me, and I’m not a vampire._

“I…” she tried to think of an excuse, “I think he meant to kill me. But it didn’t work.” She made sure not to elaborate further, since if she told them how she- the strongest hunter out their- was meant to be turned into a vampire, and having her least favourite thing be the owner of this ingenious idea, then she didn’t want to know what they would say. Not to mention Alya’s reaction.

“You sure about that, dude?” Nino took a judging look to her whole self. “He just ‘bit you’ and nothing else? You didn’t fight him?”

Her thumbs now fiddled awkwardly in front of her. “I… He pinned me to the tree. I know that he bit me, uh… and I struggled a lot. So that was probably why. His intention was to kill me though. He wanted me gone forever, obviously. I guess it just didn’t work, though I could’ve sworn he…” she trailed off shaking her head, remembering she was speaking out loud. “I… I need to get back home.” She attempted to stand up, but was grabbed onto by Alya instantly.

“You’ve laid unconscious in a forest for the whole night. I’m helping you get back.” She put Marinette’s head on her shoulder to force her to put her weight there. Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed, but Alya gave her a look of warning before she was about to argue. The others stood up, and the group walked silently back to the group house. Kim helped Nino limp and Alya helped Marinette as Nathanael led the way.

No one noticed the green eyes flash out of sight with their departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I wonder what the flash of green was... Also, who thought Marinette had turned? She just has to figure out why she's still human now-  
> Again, I make up my own terminology, so I'm as clueless as everyone else. 
> 
> Nino has indeed just sprained his ankle, not broken. Just for your relief. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter


	8. Hunting for a cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t control me.” She glared.
> 
> “Apparently neither can you,” Alya chided. “You’re here, alive- blessed beyond measure. Given the biggest sign that you probably shouldn’t be doing this- bigger than everyone telling you those exact words, then ignoring said sign, only determination to go back and do it again. I’m not sorry, girl. We’ve all let you do this for too long. I’m putting some restraints in order.”
> 
> Frustration filled Marinette’s cells, as she tried to think of something to make her stubborn friend realise she was not doing the right thing. All the immaculately long sentences putting emphasis on each reason vanished when she finally opened her mouth to let out a stern, “No.”
> 
> “No?” The redhead finally glanced up from treating the small wounds.
> 
> “No,” Marinette repeated with her head raised in authority.
> 
> “Too bad.” Alya shrugged. “It’s happening anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short chapter, filled with some bestie arguing. Alya's insistent on not letting Marinette hunt Adrien again.

Marinette tapped the rim of her desk draws, staring at her white wall hopelessly as Alya continued to treat her wound. Max had taken a small sample of her blood to examine, just to see if it was infected in any way- despite her protests, as everyone was still confused about what really happened.

Alya was rambling about how stupid she was for not taking her weapons, or staying there or something (she wasn’t listening); lecturing her for a while now. What were her words again? Something along the (repetitive) lines of, ‘Adrien’, ‘What were you thinking?’ and, ‘You’re never hunting again,’- Wait, _what?_

“What did you say?” Marinette flashed to the girl treating her neck wound, causing the ointment to form a greasy dash along her collarbone.

Alya made a grunt of annoyance as she used a tissue to fix up the mess, eyes trained on the blood _still_ leaking.

“I said there’s no way you’re hunting that low-life again, and there’s no arguing,” she chastised while moving aside some bloody tissues on the bed. She focused on continued to dab the wound like Marinette wasn’t staring at her agape.

“What?!” she cried, swinging her body weight on the bed to face Alya. A blood smear now showed on her white skin.

Making an identical annoyed blow of air as before, Alya changed tissues and started cleaning again. “You’re not hunting Adrien again. Ever. You don’t understand what a miracle it is you’re not dead. No way on earth that blond-haired, egotistical idiot didn’t mean to kill you. I’m not even gonna go on about how that didn’t happen, but you’re not risking your life.”

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows in knowledge that this was now an argument- an argument that she couldn’t loose. There was no _way_ she was never hunting Adrien again.

Trying not to leap out at Alya with all the reasons of what she was saying just wasn’t right, she kept her head still, using her facial expressions as actions. “First of all, he’s barely egotistical. Like fifty percent. Second of all, it’s not that much of a miracle. I fought back- as if one bite on a struggling human would work. And third of all- you are not taking my life goal away from me!” She folded her arms across her tattered jumper, scowling at her best friend.

“I am,” Alya sighed and shook her head.

_Ok, this is going to take a lot more arguing than expected._

“You can’t control me.” She glared.

“Apparently neither can you,” Alya chided. “You’re here, alive- blessed beyond measure. Given the biggest sign that you _probably shouldn’t be doing this_ \- bigger than everyone telling you those _exact_ words, then ignoring said sign, only determination to go back and _do it again_. I’m not sorry, girl. We’ve all let you do this for too long. I’m putting some restraints in order.”

Frustration filled Marinette’s cells, as she tried to think of something to make her stubborn friend realise she was not doing the right thing. All the immaculately long sentences putting emphasis on each reason vanished when she finally opened her mouth to let out a stern, “No.”

“No?” The redhead finally glanced up from treating the small wounds.

“No,” Marinette repeated with her head raised in authority.

“Too bad.” Alya shrugged. “It’s happening anyway.”

“What?! You can’t do that!” she objected again. “What, I get bitten once and that’s the end?! My hard work? My perseverance? My determination? All wasted?! No! No it is not happening,” she huffed, waving away Alya’s moving hand from her neck.

The girl in front sighed again, finally placing the bloody tissues down. How was she to explain it? Yes, she was probably angry from hearing everyone say, ‘she’ll get hurt’ or ‘we’re worried about you’ all the time, but that was the truth! How did getting bitten not put her in place?!

“You can’t continue this thing you’ve got going on here. He can kill people more easily than you think, why don’t you realise that?”

“Al-”

“Don’t you ‘Al’ me,” she prodded. “You’re not killing yourself. Case closed. Make another rival. Kill them or something. It doesn’t have to be Adrien.”

“But Adrien and I are meant to be enemies!” Marinette whined in protest. “It’s like weird fate. What’s the point of a good war if one side drops out after a single blow? He bit me. That’s it.”

“You almost died.”

“But I didn’t.”

“That was a miracle.”

“That was a sign.”

“Of what? That you shouldn’t do it again?!”

“No. That I’m destined to fight him again.”

 _Oh my goodness…_ Alya sighed internally, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. _I give up. If she wants to kill herself, fine. I take everything I said back about killing him if he kills her to finish her job_.

“Whatever! You win! But, you’re not allowed to hunt for two months-”

“A month.”

“A month and a half.”

“Three weeks.”

“A month and a half.”

“Two weeks.”

Alya glared.

“A month and a week.”

“A month.”

“No.”

“Four weeks.”

“Deal.” Alya nodded. _Poop that is a month_ , she realised a second later. Apparently Marinette could tell she got it too, if her wicked grin was any giveaway.

Scowling before she stood up, Alya left the medical supplies on Marinette’s bed and walked out to meet the others who were discussing possible (and impossible) theories of why Marinette wasn’t dead. The bluenette watched her, then looked back down to all the tissues and ointment, feeling the irritation of bandages on her back from the sight. The tree bark scratching her had left some grazes, and the medicine was for her once-unconscious head.

“Four weeks,” Marinette mumbled in slight disbelief. “I can’t _not_ see him for four whole weeks…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 done. There we go. Yay. I'm so tired sorry... 
> 
> But the next chapter is being planned!


	9. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The copper irises stared blankly at the wall; five minutes at least while he thought. That’s how long it was before he noticed the ‘thing’ on his window ledge. It caught his attention, and he was ripped from his daydreaming trance. Whatever it was, it sure wasn’t there before. Something white, he could just make out, wrapped in a bright green ribbon.
> 
> “What in the name of Paris is that?” Nino couldn’t help but stand up abruptly to investigate, all the way to his window after placing his soda down.
> 
> It was paper. Wrapped like a scroll. He studied it a few seconds with a brow cocked in confusion, then looked at his window. It was still partially open, like someone had come in. He usually locked his window latch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might not be what you thought would happen next, but here you go.

Nino sat with a thinking look on the couch, Nathanael right next to him drawing whatever Alya was rambling about. Kim lent up against the wall with his arms folded like he was in a thought all on his own, while Max was busy observing Marinette’s blood in his room. Kim had impatiently gone to check on him multiple times to see if he had ‘found anything’, but had always come back to the expecting group with a sullen shake of the head.

His fingers tapped the side of the lounge, as Nino watched them act like as a fingered-wave. Up and down they went, making patterned sounds on the cotton. Boy was he bored. The whole group had discussed why Marinette was alive for far too long in his opinion, and he was beyond tired of listening to them argue.

Barely anyone had discovered any _possible_ theories. Alya had vouched that it was probably an accident, or that Adrien didn’t bite her thoroughly once she concluded with nothing else. Her theory was immediately declined by Max with a statistical inquiry on how Marinette’s cut proved otherwise, and how it was too deep to ‘not be thorough enough’. Nathanael had stated a few options, like Adrien just ‘didn’t want to kill her’ -which no one believed, and the idea was shot down. Kim wouldn’t stop insisting that Marinette was actually a vampire and was just trying to hide it from everyone,

“Have you seen how pale she is?! She’s totally a vampire.”

“She passed out and lay in a forest the whole night! Of course she’s pale!” Alya told him _again_.

Kim wasn’t having it. He was convinced Marinette was a vampire. “Instead of killing her, he turned her! She’s just trying to hide it ‘cause she’s out to kill us for leaving her. I’m sure of it.” He folded his arms and leant up against a wall, the position he remained in for a while.

Alya rolled her eyes. “Kim, she’s not a vampire.”

“You don’t know that! Plus, have you seen how moody she is? Vampires always brood. That’s their thing-” A loud gasp escaped his throat and halted his sentence, his eyes widening like he had major realisation, “-She already _was_ a vampire!” he cried. “That’s why she could always survive around him! They’re a team! They work together against us! That’s why she’s so pale and stronger than me!”

Everyone in the room sighed.

Nino had heard at least five similar conversations to that in the past hour, and he was quite angry that he could’ve used the time listening to his favourite albums. Instead, he had to sit in the lounge listening to Alya talk about the newest famous vampire sightings she caught and posted on her blog.

By the looks of it, Kim seemed quite bored too. Either that or he was thinking, which to Nino was a rare thing. He was staring in the direction of Marinette’s door, a stoic look plastered to his face.

Nathanael appeared to be the only one paying attention. His eyes were fixated to the drawing of the vampire attack, occasionally glancing up to hear Alya describe it in more detail.

 _Why can’t everyone chill?_ Nino thought about the situation. _He bit her. She’s alive. Get over it._ He peered at his bandaged foot, mentally cursing the vampire who caused the injury. He wasn’t tired of hearing people talk about the incident because he felt guilty _at all_. That obviously wasn’t the reason.

“I’ll just be getting a drink, bros. Continue the discussion.” Nino stood from his seating position, not checking to see any nods or acknowledgments as he sauntered to his room with a limp. It was easier just getting water from the kitchen behind him, but he had a minifridge, and he intended to use it (despite Alya’s desire to get rid of it).

Taking the cool soda in his hand, he fell back on his bed with a sigh. There was a loud fizz once the cap popped open, and he took a quick swig. The icepack Max had offered him the day before was laying in the corner of his room, no doubt lost all its coldness by that point. A shame that was, his foot had started to act up again.

The copper irises stared blankly at the wall; five minutes at least while he thought. That’s how long it was before he noticed the ‘thing’ on his window ledge. It caught his attention, and he was ripped from his daydreaming trance. Whatever it was, it sure wasn’t there before. Something white, he could just make out, wrapped in a bright green ribbon.

“What in the name of Paris is that?” Nino couldn’t help but stand up abruptly to investigate, all the way to his window after placing his soda down.

It was paper. Wrapped like a scroll. He studied it a few seconds with a brow cocked in confusion, then looked at his window. It was still partially open, like someone had come in. He usually locked his window latch.

How much stuff needed to happen today?

Undoing the paper, he was even more bewildered to find words displayed in a letter… addressed to him. He couldn’t help but start reading,

_Dear Nino [I don’t know what your last name is]_

_I am writing to you in a matter of pure concern,_

_I have heard that Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been part of a minor accident, involving a vampire of course. I’m wondering what happened to her, and if she is or isn’t dead._

“Ok, who is this and how do they know Marinette’s hurt?” Nino asked aloud once reading the first paragraph a few times over. “It’s Lahiffe by the way…” he added in murmur under his breath.

_You may not know me, but we knew each other briefly as kids. I knew Marinette as well, and sometimes remain in touch with her._

_Don’t ask me how I know she’s hurt, it’s just extremely important that I know her health state. The reason I came to you is because I know you can provide me with an answer. The others in your hunting group, including your doctor and strategist Max, are out of contact reach for me. (Your window’s closer)_

_Please meet me tomorrow morning (about 10:00) behind the Boulangerie Patisserie near the park._

_Sincerely, just a friend._

Nino blinked at the paper, a million questions running through his mind.

“Just a friend? For someone who cares that much about her doesn’t seem like ‘just a friend’ to me.” Nino rolled his eyes. “And as if I’m going to meet up with a stranger!” he cried indignantly, eyes falling upon the last of the note.

_P.S Don’t tell anyone about this arrangement. And If you don’t come, I’ll come back and deal with you personally._

“Change of plans.”

He scrunched the paper into a ball and shoved it in his pocket, looking around to see if anyone had noticed him. Who left the note? Should he be terrified of meeting up with them? They seemed extremely sketchy. Well either way he had to go. It wasn’t like he was allowed to hunt with the group for a while anyway because of his foot, so he had nothing better to do. Still, how did they know Marinette was hurt in the first place? And if it was ‘just a friend’, wouldn’t he have heard of them?

He remembered the words once again.

_You may not know me, but we knew each other briefly as kids._

Like that didn’t confuse things more. He tried to remember any creepy kids he used to know, but once too many options came up, he left it.

“Guess I’ll find out tomorrow…” Nino sighed and went to retrieve his phone to play music; a distraction he very much needed at that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty obvious who left the note. I didn't even try really. Also this chapter isn't properly edited 'cause I'm lazy.


	10. Marinette's day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette decides to have a trip around town since she can't hunt. Has... 'encounters'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even have a dialogue summery for this. Just read and be confused. I wrote and was confused. Only fair.

Marinette paced the paths of the Hunting House corridors, imagining what her friends were doing while holding a tight expression. It wasn’t fair. Here she was, stuck at home while everyone else was out having fun.

There was a vampire raid at 6th avenue, and as her and her friends being like the police, they were called to sort it out. She insisted to everyone she felt fine, and that the scratches and dizziness weren’t affecting her ability to go attend an issue. Everyone told her continuously to stay put, which she found ridiculous. Oh yeah, all except Nino. He agreed she should go too, and although she had no clue why, it wasn’t like she was complaining. He was home as well, hiding in his room probably listening to music. He also seemed kind of nervous when defending her.

“I… I think she should go,” Nino had spoken up, avoiding eye contact from (mainly Alya) the group.

All heads stopped midargument to swivel around, facing the boy with matching surprised expressions. Marinette’s lifted with joy.

“ _Thank you_!” She gestured wildly at him, sighing with fulfilment that someone _finally_ agreed with her.

“Shut it, Nino,” Alya immediately silenced him. That was the end of his input.

Marinette scraped her nail on the wall as she paced. She couldn’t just _sit_ knowing vampires were off stealing somewhere and she was hopeless to act on it. Walking around wasn’t satisfying her itch to do something either, so she decided to check on Nino. He was her only company anyway.

His room was on the other side of the house. When she opened the door, she expected him to be lying on his bed or creating new tracks on his laptop.

Well, turns out she expected completely wrong. In short summery, that was definitely _not_ what she saw when the metal hinges swung open.

Out of all the things, Nino just _had_ to be crawling halfway out his window.

Marinette blinked.

He heard her open the door, and the knowledge of what was happening was lagging to reach both brains. Marinette was more than confused as she froze in surprise. Nino looked like he just saw a ghost.

They made eye contact.

“Um… ‘sup?”

“WHAT THE FLIP ARE YOU DOING?!” Marinette screamed at the injured boy.

Nino looked around, then down at the window sill. His eyes widened. “Oh!” he cried as he jumped back on his dusted carpet. He reached to scratch the nape of his neck in embarrassment. “How did I get there?” He looked back behind him at the window.

Marinette still stared at him in bewilderment. “Were you trying to… escape?”

“What?!” Nino gasped in disbelief. “Escaping?” He clutched his heart while looking extremely offended.

“Nino,” Marinette reached to pinch the bridge of her nose, “what were you doing halfway out the window?”

He leaned his weight from foot to foot. “Um… The view was really good. I was trying to get a better look.” He coughed in attempt to cover the awkwardness. “Obviously.”

“Your leg is sprained. The view’s… Why- just why-?” She couldn’t even finish the sentence before sighing in defeat. “You know what? Never mind… I’m going to get some lunch ‘cause I can’t stay here any longer. You coming?” she asked in attempt to change the subject.

“All good, dudette,” he declined, internally relieved she stopped questioning him. “I’m gonna hang out here a little bit. Doing… nothing.” He gave a big (totally fake) smile.

“Um, ok. Don’t go out the window, I guess…” She turned away and walked out of the room, an action she wished she did as soon as she walked in.

“Yeah. I won’t,” he replied once the door closed.

* * *

 After walking several blocks around town to clear her head, Marinette decided to visit her parents at their bakery. Nino didn’t seem to need her company, so she supposed she didn’t have to get back to the group house for a few hours. It had been a while since she visited her parents thanks to the number of hunts she had to go on lately, so now seemed the better time than ever.

She looked up at the sign she designed as a teenager for them. It was a T and S with wheat stalks around the letters, standing for Tom and Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie. It was one of her best works, and she hadn’t seen it in a while. As she pushed on the door, she was so distracted looking at it that she didn’t realise the person next to her walking in too.

“Ow,” the being whined once they bumped. Marinette rubbed her elbow where they collided, and prepared to apologise once she glanced forward.

“Oh my goodness! I am so sor-”

“Marinette?” the person interjected. It took a while to realise just who she bumped into. She didn’t meet their eyes as soon as she looked straight ahead, but had to glance down at the shorter being.

“Alix?” she asked in surprise. She hadn’t seen her vampire friend in a while, and was quite confused that her parents’ bakery out of all places was where she found her.

Alix was only a three-quarter breed (vampire father and half-breed mother); extremely rare. She was allowed to go to a human school while a kid, and made friends with Marinette and others (She was the only vampire Marinette didn’t want to slaughter). Kim challenged her all the time, as well as picked on her height and vampire ancestry. They were such enemies that they vowed to kill each other once leaving school, and no one else was allowed to ‘help’. They weren’t as much enemies as Adrien and Marinette- obviously. Alix helped her a lot with her vampire studies, while Marinette helped show Kim’s weak spots so she’d survive some of the bullying.

“Wow! I haven’t seen you since I tried to drown Kim in the lake!” Alix smiled as Marinette did also. They turned so they both walked into the bakery.

“Ha ha, yeah, that…” she chuckled nervously as she took her favoured seat. She loved Kim like a brother, and Alix like a friend. She knew one of them would win eventually, but hearing the suggestion of one gone still made her wince. “He had a cold for a week after that.”

Alix laughed with a devious tone. “Good. I hoped I didn’t ruin my favourite shirt for nothing.” She took the seat in front of Marinette.

“Yeah, so what are you doing here?” Marinette asked in hope to change the subject.

The smile on the pinkette’s face drooped. She started fiddling with a napkin holster. “Uh, you know. Stuff. Just went for a skate. Had to fight a human ‘cause they stole my rink.”

Marinette eyed her keenly. “You had to fight them?” she inquired.

“Yeah. They wouldn’t leave when I told them to skat. I had to pull the whole ‘I’m actually a terrifying vampire trick’ and pretend to almost kill them to make them leave. The look on his face was hilarious.” She looked up and smiled as she remembered, then shook her head. “Anyway, I’m guessing you’re here to see your parents?”

She nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been banned from working for a while. Thanks to Alya and Adrien that is,” she grumbled. Alix gave a confused look in response. “Long story. You can ask Adrien since you’re vampire buddies. I’m just banned for a month. Actually…” a new idea hit her, “can you ask Adrien why I’m not dead while you’re at it? See, he meant to turn- ah- kill, yeah kill me, but I woke up fine.”

“Is that why you have a scar there?” She pointed to the two dots on her neck. “Might wanna hide that if I were you. People around here are super sceptical of vampires. This is human territory, and there’s literally a raid at some avenue right now. Believe it or not, my brother’s stupid friends are part of it. I swear they’re blacklisted in every human dwelling. Ugh, they’re so annoying… honestly…” she sighed. “And yeah, I’ll be sure to talk to Adrien. He’s been so distant to everyone lately. It’s so weird…”

“He’s always so weird,” Marinette deadpanned with her arm propping her head up.

“Do you know how much he talks about you? It’s always ‘Marinette this’ and ‘Marinette that’. He describes your encounters like he’s seen a celebrity. The guy obsesses over you way too much. He has _got_ to find a better hobby than trying to se- uh- kill you all the time. You too. How about sewing? You seem like a designer or something.”

“Um, yeah, I guess. I love designing when I have time.” Marinette shrugged, then moved to a different topic. “What do you want me to tell Kim? The usual?”

“I’ve gone for something different. Really good actually. Instead of the boring ‘I hate your guts’ try-” she cleared her throat dramatically, “-‘Kim who’s not that thin. Your head is filled with gross meat. Your feet also smell’. It’s a haiku by me. I’ve gotten into poetry lately. Hey! Another hobby you can do besides Adrien. I mean- killing Adrien. Sorry, poetry’s been making my words weird.” She smiled, a glint in her eye the girl opposing her chose to ignore.

Marinette gave an odd look. “Um. Ok. Yeah. Anyway, I’m going to see my parents now.” She stood up and pushed in her chair. “Nice seeing you again. I’ll make sure to tell Kim your, um, poem.”

“Haiku,” Alix corrected as she stood up also. “I’ll talk to Adrien too. I’m actually going to order something. Have a nice time not hunting for a while.” She waved with an apologetic smile as she walked away.

Marinette sighed dejectedly, and headed to the kitchen.

She saw her dad first, placing a bread tray on the bench as he adjusted his apron. Her mum, who was much shorter than her dad, was cleaning something in the oven.

“Hey mum! Dad!” Marinette ran forward as they stopped what they were doing, and gave her parents a big hug.

“Marinette my dear! How are you?” Sabine pulled back from the hug to give her daughter a warming smile.

“I’m great. How are you and dad?”

“We’re lovely, thanks to our daughter finally visiting us,” Tom teased as he ruffled the bluenette’s hair and went back to sorting out bread trays.

Marinette giggled childishly and rolled her eyes. “I’m just busy, a lot. Helping the city by keeping it safe.”

“Yes, and we’re very proud of you.” Sabine smiled again, until her eyes caught on a bruised mark on her neck. She paused. “Marinette…” the woman started slowly, not taking her eyes off the mark.

“Yeah, what it is?” she asked a little impatiently once her mother didn’t continue after that. It seemed as though she was paralysed.

Still not moving her eyes, Sabine ushered her husband. “Uh, Tom.”

“Hmm?” The large man wiped his floury hands on his apron as he walked forward. Sabine pointed at what she was looking at. That’s when realisation hit, and Marinette’s blood ran cold.

“Oh!” Tom cried once seeing what his wife did. “Our little baby’s finally got a boyfriend!”

Sabine turned to him and wacked his arm. “What?! No. That’s a v-”

“Very nice boy’s mark. Boy. A, um, boy mark. A boy did that. Yeah. I got a boyfriend,” Marinette (terribly) covered.

“Dear, don’t lie to me.” Her mum shook her head and looked at her intently. “You have no social life with all your hunting. There’s no way you’d have a boyfriend. Unless your boyfriend’s a vampire, then you have some explaining to do.”

Marinette frowned at the statement then sighed. “It’s nothing really. Just another punch-up with Adrien-”

“Adrien?” Tom interjected. “Adrien did that to you?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing. Tried to kill me- failed. Now I’m here. And are those macaroons?” Marinette walked away to sit on the nearby counter.

“Mari, please don’t get distracted with food. Are you telling us you almost died the other day?” Sabine questioned in disbelief, an anxious expression plastered to her face.

“Uh, yeah…” Marinette nervously answered with a mouth-full of macaroons. “Mmotreallydough…” she mumbled again.

“Could you repeat that?” Tom asked kindly.

Marinette swallowed and put the box of macaroons down. “Doesn’t matter. I’m alright now.” She jumped off the counter she was sitting at. “Um, and Nino needs me too. Poor thing, sprained his leg during the incident. Better check on him now!” She grabbed the box of macarons and started pacing to the backdoor.

“Uh, Marinette!” Sabine called after her.

“Can’t hear you!” She waved as a goodbye.

“Mari!” Tom then yelled.

She shoved a macaroon in her mouth. “Nino needs me!” The door slammed shut, and she found herself next to the back bins of the bakery. She glanced up, and to her great surprise, someone else was there too.

“Nino?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character: The fabulous Alix Kubdel with her amazing haiku. Oh yeah, I wonder what Nino was doing out. Shrug. Not for obvious reasons- obviously.


	11. Nino's day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino firmed his posture, standing up straight like he owned confidence. “I-I’m here. What’d you want?” he barely managed to choke out, followed with a weaker, “Who are you?”
> 
> The petrifying green eyes flashed through the mask, and a wicked grin curled upon his lips. “Who do you think I am?” the voice was thick, low and somewhat… familiar? Still, Nino’s mind was too frazzled to think of where he heard the voice before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is annoyed there's not enough Nino in season two? I thought to make a whole chapter starring him to make up for it. Do you know how many hours I've spent today trying to post this chapter? TOO MANY. Archive was a bum and wouldn't let me. 
> 
> (Also I've shone some light on the background of this world with some handmade terminology at the beginning since I made this story confusing as flip)

 

 

> **Here's some laws and vampire terminology by me since y’all are confused:**
> 
> **Humans aren’t allowed on the vampire side of the city, or they’ll die. (Like they can but it's legal for vampires to kill them so why on earth would you?)**
> 
> **Half-breeds and stuff are allowed anywhere, as long as they have proof of each DNA side.**
> 
> **Vampires once weren't allowed on the human side of the city, but they went anyway, so the blacklisting system was created- where vampires are allowed anywhere until they cause harm and get blacklisted from certain areas.**
> 
> **That law just made it so much worse, and so now no one knows what’s going on. Vampires go wherever they want.**
> 
> **Vampires are just jerks no one likes.**
> 
> **It’s rarely peaceful in town thanks to vampire raids and killing sprees. Hunters are required like police, and are called to sort the ordeals out. (Seriously the city is just chaos)**
> 
> **Adrien is famous as the most powerful/harmful vampire. Same as Marinette as a hunter.**
> 
> **Vampires don’t need blood to live, it’s more like dessert. They eat regular human food.**
> 
> **Vampires can glide and turn into dark butterflies (called ‘akumas').**
> 
> **Alix is assumed as a human because she can’t glide. This is why she has skates- to keep up with her vampire friends.**
> 
> **Alix is the ONLY vampire Marinette will ever even think about liking or purposely interact with.**
> 
> **Vampires aren’t immortal.**
> 
> **Vampires own more strength than humans.**
> 
> **Marinette was always taught vampires were bad, and at four, she knew Adrien was one by his glide when he came towards her. So she threw bark at him.**
> 
> **The ‘Esomdone’ as mentioned in a previous chapter is a party place where vampires and humans are ‘one species’. But of course bad vampires still love to come and be party-poopers.**
> 
> **Let the story begin!**

 

* * *

 

 

Nino heard the footsteps of Marinette pacing outside- an action she had at least been doing for an hour now without so much as a sit down. He was trying to find the best time to leave the house, but he was getting irritably impatient.

10:00 am was far beyond, but if he had to limp all the way there without Marinette’s acknowledgement, he had to leave pretty soon.

“Ugh, stuff it,” he moaned as he placed his phone blaring music on his beside table. Without thinking, he jumped out of bed. His sprained ankle took the hit, causing him to wince. After cursing himself, he moved his weight on his other foot, and continued sauntering to the window grumpily.

 _I can’t believe I’m sneaking out of my own house at this age_ , Nino internally complained as he opened the window latch. He lifted the glass pane up and carefully began to place his right foot on the other side.

Paris was quite a divided city, with the humans and vampires of course, but there was one feature every part of it had: Close rooftops. That came very in handy when trying to escape out a window on the third story (not that he’d ever done it before, nor will he ever talk about it again). There was another roof just below his right foot now. All he needed to do was gently swing his other leg to his right foot’s side and somewhat jump-

A noise. He heard a noise.

The sound he heard more than a thousand times while living in the house.

The sound of his door opening.

Nino froze in surprise, and questioned what he could do in 0.03 seconds. He nervously glanced over.

Out of all the things, Marinette just  _had_  to be standing in the doorframe of his room.

They made eye contact.

“Um… ‘sup?”

“WHAT THE FLIP ARE YOU DOING?!” Marinette screamed at the injured boy.

Nino looked around, then down at the window sill. His eyes widened. “Oh!” he cried as he jumped back on his dusted carpet. He reached to scratch the nape of his neck in embarrassment. “How did I get there?” He looked back behind him at the window.

Marinette still stared at him in bewilderment. “Were you trying to… escape?”

“What?!” Nino gasped in disbelief. “Escaping?” He clutched his heart while looking extremely offended.

“Nino,” Marinette reached to pinch the bridge of her nose, “what were you doing halfway out the window?”

He leaned his weight from foot to foot. “Um… The view was really good. I was trying to get a better look.” He coughed in attempt to cover the awkwardness. “Obviously.”

“Your leg is sprained. The view’s… Why- just why-?” She couldn’t even finish the sentence before sighing in defeat. “You know what? Never mind… I’m going to get some lunch ‘cause I can’t stay here any longer. You coming?” she asked in attempt to change the subject.

“All good, dudette,” he declined, internally relieved she stopped questioning him. “I’m gonna hang out here a little bit. Doing… nothing.” He gave a big (totally fake) smile.

“Um, ok. Don’t go out the window, I guess…” She turned away and walked out of the room, an action she wished she did as soon as she walked in.

“Yeah. I won’t,” he replied once the door closed. “I can now go out the front door instead,” he added with smirk. 

* * *

 After Nino was sure Marinette had left the house for at least a few minutes, he unevenly walked down the stairs, hoping his ankle wouldn’t be the death of him. If the anonymous note-giver was just meeting up to kill him, he needed both feet to sprint away as fast as he could.

Once opening the main door of the house, he stepped out into the chillier atmosphere. For an autumn day, it wasn’t that cold thankfully. Pleased with the weather, Nino started walking to the Boulangerie Patisserie to meet with ‘just a friend’, trying to avoid any direction Marinette could’ve taken. He now started to regret not asking her where she was going before leaving the house.

The buildings nearby casted dusky shadows on the secluded alleyway behind the bakery. That didn’t make it creepier than it already had to be  _at all_. He stood near the bins and scoped around for the mystery person, flinching when he spotted some rats a few meters in front. He checked his watch. 10:01am- Surprisingly on time considering he had to limp there, just where was the other-

“Boo.”

“Ahh!” Nino leapt backwards and crashed into a metal bin, clutching his heart as though to push it back from leaping out of his chest.

The cause of his surprise snickered and walked into view.  _Apparently_  he was standing there the whole time. Nino figured out why he couldn’t see him (him?) before; they were dressed in black from head to toe- including a large mask hiding most of their face.

To say Nino was confused was an understatement.

“You should’ve seen your face,” the dark figure chuckled, walking closer. Nino almost stumbled back into the trash now sprawled upon the concrete floor.

Nino wasn’t a taker for jokes while fearing for his life. He firmed his posture, standing up straight like he owned confidence. “I-I’m here. What’d you want?” he barely managed to choke out, followed with a weaker, “Who are you?”

The petrifying green eyes flashed through the mask, and a wicked grin curled upon his lips. “Who do you think I am?” the voice was thick, low and somewhat… familiar? Still, Nino’s mind was too frazzled to think of where he heard the voice before.

He shrugged. “I don’t know, dud- I mean, sir?” He wasn’t quite sure what to call him. “Your disguise is quite impressive. I’m guessing you’re a friend of Marinette’s?” He shifted from foot to sore foot.

Surprisingly, the boy laughed. “You can say that. And don’t worry about my real name. I’m a dressed-in-black figure in an alleyway! I feel the most suitable name for me would be…” he looked up in thought, then snapped his fingers when an idea hit, “Chat Noir! -Considering many black alley cats are around here. Yeah… I’ll go with that. Has a nice ring to it.” He smiled upwards showing he was proud of his creative name, then suddenly adjusted the silver weapon in his hand- a staff, Nino was sure (surprisingly,  _that_  looked familiar too, though he shook it off when he couldn’t remember where he’d seen it before, or even when he’d heard its description).

“Anyway, I’m guessing you’re Nino.” He poked the metal object against his chest, and he hiccupped a breath.

“Ah, um, yes!” he responded a bit too loudly. “That’s me. Nino Lahiffe. What do you want to know about, uh, Marinette?” He gave a bright smile, hoping the utter fear sparkling through his copper eyes didn’t show too brightly.

Chat Noir firmed the bottom of his staff on the concrete, and perched his gloved hands upon the top. “You read my note, didn’t you? She was part of an attack.”

“Oh! Yes,” Nino acted like it all came to memory. “She’s fine, as you asked. Few scratches here and there, but she’s well. Just not hunting for a month.” He internally pondered if he should even be giving all the information about Marinette to a complete stranger, but then realised he could get killed if he said nothing, so he stuck by his decision.

He didn’t notice the way the face softened from behind the mask, matching with features subtly grazing downcast. “Marinette would never not hunt because of a few scratches,” Chat Noir pointed out as a sweep of cool wind ushered past the two.

He ignored how Chat Noir knew that, thinking it was better not to question him. “It wasn’t her choice,” Nino responded. “It was her friend’s. To keep her safe.”

The blond boy in front went silent for a bit, then shook his head as though he was shaking out of his private thoughts. “Right.” He nodded. “Though, Nino, I have to be honest with you if I want you to do what I’m about to ask.” Unexpectedly, his face twisted serious. He placed a hand on Nino’s shoulder as to hint that what he was going to say was important.

Nino almost scoffed out loud. Trust? The guy didn’t even reveal his own name! What kind of favour would he want from a random hunter anyway?

“Of course, dude. What do you want?” His nerves loosened, and despite his questioning thoughts, he still obliged to whatever the black-clad boy was asking (he had a  _weapon_  for crying out loud, what else was he meant to say?).

Chat Noir sighed, falling into silence again as he constructed the words in his mind. “I knew Marinette was alright. I just didn’t know another way to get you to come out here. I don’t want to scare you. I don’t want to hurt you. It’s just… there’s something that I can’t tell you about… yet. All I need you to do, is guard Marinette with your life. It’s an extremely important she doesn’t get harmed. I suppose it’s good she’s not hunting for a while, but if she dies, then…” he sucked a sharp breath in, “I can’t tell you. I don’t even want to think of the possibilities. These aren’t for my own personal reasons, I swear. She’s just an important hunter, and... argh! I can’t say! I’m sorry, I just- If what I know gets out, this whole city could be ruined. Can I trust you to just look after her?”

“Why can’t you look after her? Why me?”

“I can’t,” Chat explained defeatedly. “More reasons you can’t know about. I’ll be there when I can, otherwise, I’m trusting you.” He went silent for a bit (again) then looked at Nino more intensely than he already was. “Can I?”

Although Nino was  _so_  lost, something in his heart was telling him Chat Noir was telling the truth, and that he should listen. He had to look after Marinette, so he would.

“Yes. I will.”

Chat Noir let out a pent-up breath of relief, and released his hand off Nino’s shoulder. “Thank you. I knew you wouldn’t let me down. Oh! Also, ignore this scary thing.” He held up his staff. “I just need it in case someone recognises me.”

Nino blinked.  _Not the reply I was expecting._

“We’ll meet up again. I’ll leave you a note, alright?”

Still surprised, Nino forced himself to nod. “Yeah,” he agreed, feeling somewhat more comfortable than the beginning of the conversation. He even took a step bolder. “Bros?” He held out a fist to the boy beginning to leave.

He turned around with a smile, and bumped his fist with his. “Bros,” he conceded.

Chat Noir raised two fingers to form a salute as a signal of departure, before backing away into the murky shadows of the alleyway. Nino watched him leave, but before he was out of sight, something sounded nearby. He paused. It wasn’t the traces of the masked boy leaving. It came from behind.

For the second time that day, he could only recognise the noise as a door opening. It didn’t worry him.  _Probably some worker_ , he told himself, and couldn’t bother to turn around. That was until the distinguishable voice followed.

“Nino?”

That was Marinette’s voice.

He spun around as quick as lightning, pretty sure that his heart had stopped.

His eyes were blown wide. Same as hers, no less.

_We have to stop running into each other like this._

“Marinette?”

“What are you doing here?” She walked further towards him, like being closer in his presence would help her believe he was actually there.

Nino took a few seconds to construct a(nother) lie that would please his friend. It wasn’t like he would just blurt who he’d been speaking to, no, he needed a creative lie. One she would believe instantly. It’d have to match the setting and his placement. It had to be well-thought out...

“Food,” was all he spluttered out once Marinette’s incredulous staring got to him.

A longer silence stretched between the two. They both sighed under their breaths, just from the situation’s irony, really.

Too tired with her day, Marinette decided it was best not to argue with him, and stop questioning how fate kept letting her catch him in these predicaments.

“Um… Ok.” She nodded slowly, adjusting the box of macaroons held by her hands. “Do you… Do you wanna go now and not speak of this?”

He sighed of relief, “Yes. Yes let’s do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shame on all yous who thought Adrien left the note and was going to meet up with him. Pfft! It was Chat Noir. Duh. Who are not the same people... Obviously...
> 
> This was quite a large chapter (I think?). Took me a large amount of time to do, and did the laws and stuff help you? Sorry if it didn't. I'm just as lost.


	12. The 'I can't be stuffed for plot' chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait a sec…
> 
> Does he know I’m dead?
> 
> She suddenly recalled the night he left her in the forest, after striking her. He made it clear she was ‘going to be turned into a vampire’. No matter what Max had explained, she knew it had to be accident. It had to be!
> 
> Maybe he thinks I’m a vampire, she continued to ponder.
> 
> The thoughts kept irritating her, even after she had finished the washing up. After all, Adrien could’ve been partying and rejoicing at the fact he had won!
> 
> Which he did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a terrible chapter where legit nothing happens as I eat chocolate. Enjoy.

“We’re back!” the voice of Alya boomed through the house, accompanied with the loud thud of the door slamming shut. Staggered footsteps reverberated along the floorboards, all the way to Marinette and Nino’s awaiting ears.

After the ‘situation’ earlier that morning, the hunters-not-allowed-to-do-their-jobs played video games in the comfort of their lounge, or more specifically, ‘Mecha Strike III’. Each game was a different remix of Marinette leaping with joy after winning and Nino throwing the controller somewhere around the room. Max had come home from his work at the forensic hunter’s lab, and watched in amusement at Marinette’s wins, but empathised with Nino nonetheless. He moved back to his room after a few games to do some calculations.

They both looked behind them once completing the round to see Alya giving them bright smiles as she sauntered over. Kim and Nathanael however, looked exceptionably different. They walked with arbitrary steps, each one coming after another with varied interlude times. With backs hunched over, their heads sagged as eyelids desired to fall and conceal the tired irises completely. Nathanael’s red fringe hung in front of his face, covering almost the entirety of his whitish complexion. Even Kim’s signature quiff (that he spent _so_ long in the morning gelling) was losing its ability to stay styled.

“Stuff Kubdels,” Kim groused as he eventually got to the couch, flopping onto it in front of Marinette and Nino. Alya rolled her eyes at him, as Nathanael walked to silently copy his action.

“Kubdels?” Nino queried, voice laced with confusion.

Kim glared just at hearing the name, wriggling to sit up the slightest as his face smooshed into a pillow. “Alix’s brother. They were his friends. I don’t care that he wasn’t there. I still hate them.”

“Seriously Kim?” Alya stared at him, folding her arms across her chest while obviously finding the jock’s reaction a bit overdramatic.

The drowsiness abruptly drained from his grey eyes, then was replaced with unexpected rage. “Says you!” He bolted up in his seat, knocking a pillow on Nathanael and waking him up. “You hid and tried to film the battle while me and Nathan did the entire thing ourselves!” he roared.

“Nathan and I,” Max suddenly corrected as he began to walk out of his room, completing his required routine of giving the three icepacks. Kim and Nathanael took theirs graciously.

Alya just played with hers in her hands. She placed herself loosely on a short cabinet holding a lamp and used cup of tea, shifting so she firmed into balance more. “My blog is a second job. The action shots available were just too good to miss!” she argued. “Plus I got a really good one of you with the vampire smashing a window behind.”

Kim only glared harder at the auburn-headed girl, melting himself back into the couch as he buried his tired face back into the pillow.

“Help still would’ve been appreciated,” Nathanael gutturally muttered. Alya still rolled her eyes, and turned her attention to Marinette.

“So how was you guy’s day?” she asked with a cheery smile. Nino and Marinette exchanged a look.

“Great,” Marinette responded.

“Awesome,” Nino said in unison.

Alya gave them an odd look, as they smiled awkwardly after glimpsing at each other. “Um, ok. Didn’t go hunting?”

They both shook their heads.

“Good. I’m proud of you Mari.” She reached over the ruffle the girl’s hair as Marinette forced a giggle.

“Yeah, uh, had a nice day here. Gaming and stuff,” she explained while Nino nodded next to her, controller obviously in hand.

Max came back in from the kitchen with two glasses of water in his grasp. He adjusted his glasses after giving them to Nathanael and Kim. Nathanael thanked him while Kim gave a grunt of gratitude, not even opening his eyes as he brought the cup to his chapped lips.

“Did you succeed in stopping the raid and return the stores’ retained items?” Max asked curiously.

Alya nodded, knowing the other two wouldn’t answer for him. “Yes, actually. Well… most anyway. They managed to get away with a few bags. We didn’t catch them either,” she added morosely. “But that was only because we had less people!”

“You’re telling me,” Kim sneered impishly, causing Nathanael to subtly smirk and Alya to glare at him.

Marinette began using her controller to exit the game. “Sounds like you needed some help,” was all she remarked with her eyes trained to the television.

“Don’t you start…” Alya warned, pointing her finger in Marinette’s direction.

Nino suddenly began to lift himself off the couch. “I’m ordering pizza. Any of you dudes want some?”

 

qpqpqpqpqp

 

After a cheerful and well-needed dinner with pizza and discussions of everyone’s day (Nino and Marinette kept their mouth oddly shut, for some reason), Kim left the table early to go to sleep after barely being able to lift the pizza to his mouth. Nathanael just passed out in a face-full of anchovies and had to be carried by Nino and Max to his room.

Alya hugged Marinette, saying goodnight as she went and posted her new photos to her blog. The bluenette was left at the dinner table alone to clean everyone’s mess.

“I wonder what Adrien’s doing right now,” she couldn’t help but think aloud while stacking the greasy plates in the dishwasher. The scenarios always came into her head at random occasions. She always imagined he’d be making chaos even in his own home, or maybe just sleeping. Did he have any hobbies? Probably not. The guy had no life but being annoying.

It wasn’t weird to picture her worst enemy and wonder what they were doing, right? The better she knew him, the better chance of him being dead.

_Wait a sec…_

_Does he know_ I’m _dead?_

She suddenly recalled the night he left her in the forest, after striking her. He made it clear she was ‘going to be turned into a vampire’. No matter what Max had explained, she knew it _had_ to be accident. It had to be!

 _Maybe he_ thinks _I’m a vampire_ , she continued to ponder.

The thoughts kept irritating her, even after she had finished the washing up. After all, Adrien could’ve been partying and rejoicing at the fact _he_ had won!

_Which he did not._

She had to go see him. She had to show how she had, in fact, not turned into a vampire.

How had she not recognised this before?!

 _Hold up_. She paused herself after making it back to her room and almost grabbing the window latch. _Alix. She’ll mention it, right? I told her to. Though… it’s not like she’ll tell him straight away. No, I can’t have the smug, troublesome idiot thinking for any longer moment that he beat me. I’ve worked too hard for that._

Once making her final decision (and losing all common sense, apparently), Marinette grabbed random gear off her bedroom floor she had yet to clean and attached it to herself. She didn’t care what Alya had said at that moment. Her dignity was at stake! She could just picture it; the signature, smug grin on his face as he described to his friends how he finally did it, drink in hand and green eyes sparkling.

 _“I told you so,”_ she imagined him saying as he stood gloatingly, raking a hand through his sunshine locks. _“I did it. I got rid of her, after all our battles. I won.”_

_“I won.”_

She shivered in disgust.

No, that wouldn’t do. She had to make her existence clear. She had to appear from absence and greet him leeringly, just like he had done to her many-a-times. He would be surprised and fall irritated, once he realised she was still alive and human. The face she imagined he’d have just made her happy all on its own.

Marinette opened the window, immediately being greeted by the cool breeze from the night-time wind. She was so experienced with hunting at night, her vision and senses adapted well to the dark coating that fell upon the city.

Her now-booted-foot was prepared to step out and onto the pitch-black roof in a steady step, ready to leap away in long search for Adrien.

Until a sound behind made that foot not move an inch.

Her head snapped behind her, making her blue hair flail up.

“Are you kidding me?” Nino sighed while bringing his hand to wipe his face in stress.

She fell backwards of surprise, the window managing to fall slam shut as she tried to stand properly and regain a ‘collected’ composure.

“Um, uh, hey!” A blush rose to her cheeks as she hid her arms behind her back and tried to greet him. “Just… admiring the view,” she lied, the same lie he gave to her that morning.

He turned away, not having the energy to deal with the scenario (again). “Don’t leave. Just don’t. Please,” he begged. “Go to bed. Adrien or whatever doesn’t need a visit.” He began ambling out the door into the dim-lighted hallway, while Marinette stood shamefully in her own room with gear attached.

“T-thanks Nino,” she spluttered eventually. “Can you… Can you please not tell Alya about this?” she pled uneasily.

The brown-headed boy glanced behind him, and a warm (yet quite warn-out) smile brushed across his face. “Don’t worry. I won’t. As long as you don’t do this again.”

Marinette nodded hastily, relieved she wasn’t going to get another lecture, or even worse- a longer hunting ban. Nino closed the door, and her room was engulfed in darkness once again.

“No promises…” she whispered while she began to retract her gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the badly written chapter, it's been a tough week. Interesting fact about me: I was born with no sense of smell! And after many doctors visits and MRI scans, it's concluded that I'll never be able to smell no matter the surgery. That was fun information... Luckily I won't have to smell bad things... ever... I guess... *sobs while still eating chocolate*
> 
> Jk, I don't care too much. Stay tuned for the next chapter that I have no plans of what I'm going to write!


	13. When Marinette Finally Realises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many realisations hit her at once.
> 
> Max now had made it so obvious. Why hadn’t anyone figured it out?
> 
> More importantly, why hadn’t she figured it out?
> 
> Her entire life made sense now. Why Adrien had never killed her, why he left her while he had the upper hand, why he never turned her to a vampire, why he flirted with her… It was all explained.
> 
> He never harmed her because…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from a fangirl attack after S2 ep 13! An amazing episode btw. Sorry this is late, I would start writing and my brain would go 'hey remember that fanfiction you were going to read ages ago but didn't?' and I would be like 'yes I do remember that better stop this' so there's some insight on how my brain and I communicate.
> 
> (Also we discover Marinette not being so dense are you excited?)

A week had passed since Marinette was banned from hunting. She used her time designing clothes and sewing, just like she used to- and although she would never admit it- she enjoyed having the free hours to go back to an old hobby. While Nino was out, which was on rare occasions, she would train in the basement and keep her strength up. After all, Alya had said nothing about not exercising.

When Max would come home after studying vampires, killing tactics and whatnot at the forensic hunter’s lab, she would sometimes game with him or talk about his latest research. Nino was acting a little odd though, never wanting to leave the house if she proposed they get some lunch, then he would continue to try and make food there. It always ended up with Marinette cleaning his mess and making some croissants instead. The only time he went out was by himself.

Even with all these distractions, she still couldn’t help but miss the adrenaline of fighting, seeing vampires and helping people. To make matters worse, Adrien probably still thought she was dead somewhere or living her new life as a vampire.

It was a Thursday evening when she was eating dinner in her own silence, everyone around her chit-chatting giddily. She had somewhat planned to try and sneak out to see Adrien that night- again- but had found out just an hour ago that her window had magically gained a new lock that she didn’t have the key for. Alya’s doing, probably, but she didn’t want to confront the wrong person, plus she would then have to explain why she was trying to open her window in the first place. Saying ‘sneaking out’ wouldn’t exactly have the best reaction, and lying was a risk. That’s why she had to find another way to escape the house, and so was debating whether or not it would be a good idea in the first place while she ate her mashed potatoes.

Her phone buzzed, so she slid it out of her pocket for a quick glance. It was a text from Alix. She decided to skim it after dinner where she wouldn’t get curious eyes noticing, and then trying to get her to read the message out loud. The text let her remember the other message; the message she was supposed to deliver to Kim. She sighed, and noticed he wasn’t really amerced in any conversation, making it a plausible time to tell him like she’d promised to do. He was sitting between herself and Max.

“Oh! Kim.” She turned herself to face the taller boy, as the remembrance came into full play. He placed his fork down and reached to get a sip of his drink while looking at her, showing she now had his attention. “I forgot to tell you the other day. I ran into Alix at the bakery.”

He scowled while still drinking his water.

“She wanted me to give you a message.”

“Is it ‘I hate your guts?’” Kim murmured unamused into his cup, then finally placed it back down and swallowed. “Or for me to meet her somewhere for another fight? ‘Cause I don’t really feel like it with all these attacks suddenly coming up more regularly, then having to deal with them without you or Nino.”

She shook her head. “It’s not that, don’t worry. It’s a haiku.”

“A what?”

“A haiku,” Max suddenly spoke from next to him. No one else appeared to be listening in to their conversation but him. “It’s a splendid form of poetry, yet the lines aren’t required to rhyme. It comprises three lines; the first and third containing only five syllables whereas the middle-”

“Yes, thank you Max,” Kim interrupted curtly. “So what it is?” he asked Marinette.

She cleared her throat, remembering Alix’s words from the bakery. “Um, it was like, ‘Kim who’s not that thin. Your head is filled with gross meat.’ Then, ‘Your feet also smell’.”

He gave a blank look, as Max nodded in appreciation. “She’s gone more creative than usual I see. That is a well-done poem,” he remarked, turning back around to scoop some peas on his fork. “Don’t you think Kim?”

“That was terrible,” he said plainly. “Tell her her temper’s shorter than her, and that she sucks at poetry,” he muttered before turning to eat more food.

Max pushed his glasses up the perch of his nose, calculating the words that weren’t even directed at him. “Insufficient. That wouldn’t infuriate her to a satisfactory extent. Only a 33.6% percent chance that her anger will reach the level you want. I’d suggest trying something different.”

Kim sighed, turning his attention off Marinette and onto his best friend. “Well what else am I supposed to say!?” he argued. “A poem? Like I know how to write one of those useless things,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his broad chest.

“How about you say nothing and stop fighting...?” Marinette muttered, more to herself than anyone as she poked the squashed potato with her knife.

Kim ignored her comment, as Max started speaking again. “How many times do I have to say it?” he moaned. “I’ve told you exactly 27 times what words would be most effective when trying to get a reaction out of her. Don’t come to me for advice when 80.3% of the time you chose to argue with it. The other 19.7% is just you ignoring me.”

Ironically, Kim continued to eat his sausage- ignoring him. Suddenly curious in what Max was talking about, Marinette asked, “What’s your advice?”

Kim flashed to her and started shaking his head, like a warning she shouldn’t have asked. “Stupid. That’s what his advice is. His idea is for me to ‘compliment her’ since _that’ll_ apparently give me the upper hand in our fight.”

“It _will_ ;” Max began with a quick glare in Kim’s direction. “My calculations have proved that showing her the rare act of affection- well, rare from you anyway- will make her much angrier than any thoughtless insult she could brush off in seconds. There’s a possibility it’ll change the dynamic between your relationship as well, and you’ll easily become in the lead since it’s the best retort. She expects you to give an offensive comment, and therefore won’t expect to be complimented- especially from you. She’ll get confused and angry.”

Kim huffed visibly, frowning at his food like an ill-tempered child as he rolled his peas around with his fork. Max shook his head at him, while Marinette paused.

Something in her brain linked after hearing Max’s words.

_Is that why…?_

_No. He isn’t that smart._

Then realisation hit her, as all Adrien’s past attacks came to mind.

 _Poop he did... He_ did _do it! He did it purposely!_

_That’s why he left me! That’s why he left me in forest! That’s why he didn’t turn me!_

Apparently the dinner table was the best place to have an existential crisis.

“You know what Max?” Kim suddenly perked up and threw his fork on his plate. “Fine. I’ll do it your way! But when Mari comes back from talking to Alix with her message of just laughing at me, you owe me one of those really good ice-creams you get from your lab’s vending machine!”

Max rolled his eyes, trying to hide the smirk appearing on his lips from Kim _finally_ listening to him. “Reasonable transaction. I accept. All you must do now is come up with something to compliment Alix on,” he explained, eating another forkful of peas.

Kim looked around a bit in silent thought, then he turned to Marinette. “Tell her I like her blue eyes. That um… they’re a nice shade.” He flashed his head to Max to seek endorsement.

He nodded approvingly, and Kim smiled, proud of himself. They both went back to eating their dinner, ignoring how Marinette had barely registered his words.

She was too swept up in what Max had said to complete eating her dinner. She had to get out. She had to think about all this.

Marinette had almost finished anyway, so she didn’t find it an unreasonable time to escape dinner. Clearing her throat, she announced loud enough so the whole table to hear, “Excuse me.” Then stood up with her plate in hand, and pushed her chair in as though she was about to leave.

Alya stopped her conversation with Nathanael and Nino, giving her friend an odd look. “Where are you going?” She furrowed her brows in question.

“Uh, just feeling more tired than usual.” That was a lie. She’d felt less tired after sorting out numerous burglaries in just one day. Once realising her excuse had faults, she added, “And I’m not that hungry anymore.”

Before anyone could question her further, she scattered to the kitchen through the door-less archway and scraped her food remains in the bin. After placing her plate and silverware into the sink for whoever was scheduled to wash them that day, she soundless paced to her room.

Then screamed into her pillow.

Many realisations hit her at once.

Max now had made it so obvious. Why hadn’t anyone figured it out?

More importantly, why hadn’t _she_ figured it out?

Her entire life made sense now. Why Adrien had never killed her, why he left her while he had the upper hand, why he never turned her to a vampire, why he flirted with her… It was all explained.

He never harmed her because…

…because he found it more fun to watch her get angry than have her die!

 _Of course!_ she internally screamed. _I’ve been his entertainer all these years! No wonder he acts like a flirt! He likes seeing me confused and frustrated, just like Max said!_

It’s why she had never died! Adrien hated her, yes, but there was no one else who would dare to go for him like she would, _and_ he knew she would never stop. Therefore, he was using her all these years to get fun out of her, since there was no other hunter he could use once she died.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Marinette moaned into her pillow, disappointed mainly in herself from never realising the obvious sooner. He probably had the power to kill her all these years, but didn’t, and the whole time she thought she was beating him!

Their whole rivalry was a lie.

“This can’t be happening. I’m so stupid…” she sighed, smacking her face into her pillow continuous times. She needed a distraction.

Pulling out her phone from her pocket, she saw the text from Alix before displayed on her front screen.  

> **Alix** : _So I finally managed to find Adrien to ask him about why he didn’t blah blah blah, and he totally didn’t answer me! He kind of muttered, ‘it was an accident, I guess…’ then akuma-ed the flap away back to one of his hideouts. Like, ‘I guess?’ In the name of Paris does that mean?! Sorry that I couldn’t get a better answer, I tried calling out to him but he didn’t hear. (Also did Kim like my haiku?)_

She opened up the message properly, and began creating a response in her mind.

So Adrien now knew she wasn’t turned, and avoided Alix’s question. He must’ve purposely not changed her into a vampire- it was now confirmed in her head. That would end his ‘fun’.

She pressed send. 

> **Marinette** : _That’s all the response I need, thanks. I told Kim the poem and he wanted me to give his response… though I’m not sure it’s what you want to hear._

It took less than a minute for an eager reply to shine on her screen.

> **Alix** : _I can deal, I’m sure. Just tell me what it is!_

Marinette smiled with amusement while typing out a message back.

> **Marinette:** _I guess you asked for it. He wanted me to tell you he likes your blue eyes. They’re a nice shade._

She eased herself into her bed after walking to turn the lights off. She couldn’t help but laugh when seeing the immediate reply she had gotten. 

> **Alix:** _WHAT?!?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a fabulous chapter am I right? Marinette 'figuring it out'. What a plot movement. Also some more Kim 'cause I love him (him and Alix were beautiful in ep 13 they got more than two lines. I can't wait for 14!).


	14. Breakfast Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette smiled, then traced her eyes to the rest of the table. Nathanael was still there, standing and wiping some mess in front of Nino’s seat, while Nino was… wait…
> 
> “Where’s Nino?” Marinette blurted, noticing the male was nowhere in sight. She peered through the archway to the kitchen. Alya was doing the dishes, Max was getting thanked by Kim as he explained the Alix situation, and Nino was just… not there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (What even is this chapter I have no idea) 
> 
> I don't think I've procrastinated so much on a story before. I'd sit, write a line, then be like 'I definitely need a break from doing so much work' or 'I'm totally hungry right now' and yeah. It's here though! Out of some twist of fate and many hours of putting it off.

“Who wants some pancakes?” Nathanael cried out from the kitchen. Eager cheers of ‘me!’ rang around the dining table like a chorus of children, accompanied with fork-slamming by Kim.

Max rolled his eyes at the other three and went to help Nathanael bring out the plates for breakfast, while Marinette came in with some baked goods to accompany the meal.

Friday was one of the best breakfast days. It held some sense of feeling like it was end of the week, despite that being factually untrue. It was most likely due to their old school days together, where it’d be the last day of classes, and the school provided much better canteen food and selection of drinks. Somehow, they’d kept the tradition of excitement of it being ‘good food day’ on Friday by making the best breakfasts then.

“Hot from the pan. Here you go!” Nathanael positioned the plates in the centre of the table, while Max settled the drinks and cups. Kim was quick to fight Nino on grabbing the biggest pancakes and putting them on his plate.

Marinette sat down next to Alya. She’d chosen just a croissant to eat, then started picking at the viennoiserie, chewing on the flakes. She hadn’t realised she was frowning at her meal until a voice caught her attention.

“What’s up?” Alya asked from next to her, reaching across the table to get her share of pancakes.

Her head perked up. “Huh? Oh nothing…” Marinette shook her head, stuffing some croissant in her mouth. Now was really not the time she felt like talking, especially not after last night’s realisation that made her feel more stupid than ever.

“Nothing huh? Is that why you look sad while having one of your favourite breakfasts? Or why you left the dinner table so abruptly last night?” Alya grinned as she poured maple syrup, then passed it to Nathanael when he requested.

“No. I’m fine, Alya,” she denied with a crooked smile. “Just tired.”

“Mmhm,” she hummed with eyes darted to her food, not buying Marinette’s lies for a moment. “Sure. World-famous hunter tired _only_ when she has a break. I could totally buy that.” She shoved a fork-full of pancake in her mouth.

Marinette scowled at her food. “I’m fine.”

“We all know whenever someone says they’re fine, that they’re not. Spill.”

“What’s there to say?” She shrugged while pouring apple juice in a cup once the drinks finally circled around the table to her. “I’m banned from my favourite hobby. I can be a little sad, right?”

“Of course,” Alya sighed, “but you’re sad non-stop! It’s making _me_ sad. I’m going to admit, it’s quite boring bodyguarding stores and places without you or Nino. Nath just talks about his drawings, and it’s either listening to that or Kim’s list of ‘amazing skills’- and let me just say, if he mentions his grade ten lacrosse team score one more time, I’m ruining his quiff in his sleep.”

Marinette chuckled. “I remember that game.”

“Same. Now I wish I couldn’t. Plus, it was _Alix_ who won more points then him, but _nooo_ the team’s final score was his score. He won’t shut up about it.”

“Well I can always come back for better conversation. Just saying," Marinette commented, slyly turning away and finishing the rest of her croissant.

Alya rolled her eyes. “Yeah right. I’m not bringing you back out just to be killed by Adrien. It hasn’t been a month yet.”

 _He’s not killing me for a while apparently_ , Marinette internally sulked. Though Alya didn’t need to know the details of _that_ revelation.

“Fine. Though you are missing a lot of good shots of me killing things. I always thought they made the best photos in your blog.”

“They were everyone else’s favourites too!” Alya sighed. “But your safety is more important than that.”

“Sure.” Marinette rolled her eyes this time, giving up on trying to convince her best friend to free her from being cooped up in the house all day. “You could gain Nino’s company if you let him work again. Though there’s the risk. If you’re patrolling and someone _does_ attack or causes a ruckus, then you have to stop them, and Nino wouldn’t be able to with his leg and all. If anything, he’d be targeted for being the obvious weak one.”

She noticed Alya turn away and take in her words.

With a smirk now curling on her lips, Marinette added, “You’d hate that wouldn’t you? Can’t have the groom die before the wedding-”

“Enough with that,” Alya flashed to her and snapped, feeling her cheeks warm uncomfortably. “He doesn’t like me like that. And I…”

“Do?” Marinette supplied cheekily. She laughed when seeing Alya’s embarrassed/infuriated expression. “Don’t worry, Al. He likes you for sure. I can’t believe you’re so oblivious to the fact that he does.”

Alya frowned at her food. “You don’t know that.”

“Seriously?” Marinette scoffed. “He’s liked you since _kindergarten_. All these years, you didn’t even notice. How?”

Alya lowered her voice and eased closer to Marinette, gritting her teeth when she hissed, “Are we actually having this conversation now? At the table? Kim is right there. So’s Nino!”

Marinette darted her eyes up to the others, who were much too amerced in eating their food to take notice of the girl’s conversation. “Well, I have a lot of free time now to talk, so I just thought we could. Plus, there’s pancakes in front of them. As if they’ll hear us,” she chuckled.

Alya sighed and poked at the last bit of her food.

“Fine! We won’t talk,” Marinette gave in exasperatedly. “All I’m saying is, you have to be quite dense to not realise a guy’s liked you for practically your whole life. I mean, the signs? He sacrifices himself for you to _vampires_ \- the world’s most deadly creature- so you can live. That’s love right there.”

Alya turned away and tried to fight the pigmentation of red trying to colour her cheeks even more. “It’s called being a good teammate.”

“Sure. Call it want you want-”

“I told you I’d win!” Marinette’s sentence was cut off abruptly by a bellow from next to her. The two girls twisted their necks to see the commotion.

“Your mouth is bigger! Of course you won,” Nino argued, pouting and folding his arms across his chest. He glared at Kim.

Kim shrugged. “Guess you should’ve thought of that before agreeing to my dare. Pancakes are no matter to be ignorant with.” He smiled gloatingly at Nino, pushing away his empty plate containing only a few crumbs. Max rolled his eyes from next to him. “Maybe we can have a rematch next week?”

“Sure,” Nino grizzled, poking the remains of his pancake. He ended up not wanting it anyway and pushed it in front. He then pulled something out from his pocket, but Marinette didn’t have time to catch what it was when Kim suddenly flashed his attention to her.

“So, did you tell Alix the thing?”

She blinked up at him, then realisation hit. She’d almost forgotten about the drama that caused the figuring out of why Adrien had never killed her. “Oh yeah! That, um, she-”

“-What thing?” Alya asked confusedly. She was beginning to stand up and collect everyone’s plates.

Marinette opened her mouth to answer, but Kim placed a warning arm on her shoulder before words could slip out. “An insult. I got Mari to tell her an insult,” he blurted, a sense of falseness trembling in his voice.

Alya rolled her eyes, stacking the last plate. “Of course. Forget I asked.” She turned and marched to the kitchen, leaving Kim and Marinette in their own conversation.

Marinette didn’t need to ask why Kim had lied once figuring it out herself. He didn’t like his reputation to be tampered with. Instead of questioning him, she gave a disbelieving look. “Seriously? It’s Alya. She wouldn’t judge you with the reasons you have.”

“That’s not the point,” Kim snarled. “No one can know. I can’t have my dignity at stake. Anyway, what did she say?” His expression twisted to concern. He seemed anxious about what answer she would give him.

“I told her last night. She called throughout my entire sleep until I answered her in the morning. She was extremely confused, and shouting. A lot.”

“Really?” His features lit up. “What was she screaming?”

It took Marinette a second to divvy out some of the many phrases said. “Stuff like, ‘Why did he say that?’ and ‘Is he sick?’ and many shouts of unintelligible splutters I’m pretty sure were just flat ‘what’s’. I told her I had no idea why you said what you did, then she ended with, ‘Tell him I hate every fibre of his massive being’.”

Kim grinned, very satisfied with the results. “Thanks Mari! You’re the best!” He stood up excitedly, rushing to the kitchen to most likely tell Max the reaction.

Marinette smiled, then traced her eyes to the rest of the table. Nathanael was still there, standing and wiping some mess in front of Nino’s seat, while Nino was… wait…

“Where’s Nino?” Marinette blurted, noticing the male was nowhere in sight. She peered through the archway to the kitchen. Alya was doing the dishes, Max was getting thanked by Kim as he explained the Alix situation, and Nino was just… not there?

“He left the table after the eating competition,” Nathanael answered her, wiping the last of the crumbs. “I think he went to his room, but I wasn’t watching.”

“Oh… Thanks,” Marinette muttered as she stood up. She was probably overreacting, right? The past incidents with them catching each other in odd predicaments had most likely made her more sceptical of his presence.

Still, she couldn’t help but to wander around the house to check idly for his presence. He wasn’t in the lounge, and the bathroom and toilet doors were opened. The basement door was visibly still closed from the view on the other side of the room, plus he wouldn’t have gone in there anyway- too much dust for his liking.

_He’s just in his room. Calm down Marinette._

For some reason, her body took that as a cue to check on him there.

Why? She didn’t know. He was being quite secretive lately. No one could blame her, right?

She decided to pass his door on the way to her own room (that was on the complete other side of the house, but she had to make an excuse to herself for being so creepy). She felt rude for invading his privacy, but curiosity overtook her movements.

Upon arrival, she noticed the door was still partially open. She went to peek through the crack.

 _Stop. He’s probably there. Leave him alone_ , the logical part of her mind kept warning her.

She pulled back from the door.

What was she doing?! Checking on her own friend after leaving _breakfast_ a second earlier than everyone else?

 _But what if he’s escaped again?_ a quieter voice argued, one Marinette usually didn’t listen to.

For some reason today, she listened.

She peered through the door.

Then blinked.

He wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where'd he go. Whoa. Shocking. 
> 
> Also, Marinette telling Alya to not be so dense with boys? What a legend. Thanks for your help Marinette,


	15. A Shot To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes trailed across the Parisians smoothly passing. Each probably living their own fine lives. All while he kept his own in a tangled-headphones ball of confusion. His thoughts were so loud, he didn’t even see the cause of his problems flail a hand crossly in his face.
> 
> “Gah! What do you-”
> 
> It was Marinette.
> 
> His eyes widened when meeting her own; blue irises blazing centimetres away. He stopped in his path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title's just... no. I understand. I was lost and had no other ideas. Here's the chapter thing.

“How’s the plan going?”

“I think it’s going… alright,” Nino somewhat answered, his eyes steering around the alleyway like he wasn’t sure of his answer. “She hasn’t secretly gone hunting from what I know of.”

Chat Noir nodded. “But there’s still the probability she has?”

“Of course. But if she has gone hunting, she hasn’t got bruising anywhere or hurt. Nothing in the Hunter’s Newsletter either from what Max has told me. He said something about a 5.6 or 7 or something percentage-loss in the killings, but other than that, her name hasn’t shown up in the ‘killers’ section, and she hasn’t left the house much either. Alya’s been extremely protective.”

“And you?” The frame of his black mask jerked upwards, as he raised an eyebrow.

“Protective, yes. But in more subtle ways. I’ve placed a lock on her window, so she can’t escape that way. Thankfully, she hasn’t confronted anyone about it yet. I’m still certain she’s noticed it- probably while trying to leave. She did try once before the lock, but I stopped her.”

“Hmm.” The black-clad man glanced away in thought. “From what’s observed, I don’t think she’s gone out- yet. Though even if she does, I feel Marinette would still be safe. She’s a very good hunter.” He paused his sentence with a sigh. “We still have to be cautious though…”

“I suppose so.” Nino shrugged, still not understanding the boy’s reasons for the whole debacle.

Thanks to it all, he had gained a paranoia for anything Mari did- and he didn’t even get why! She would open a can, and he would watch so she didn’t get cut. He still had no idea what was so important about her safety- a strong girl who’s oblivious to risks- to get an odd cat-man to hunt him down in an alleyway, telling him to protect her. Sometimes he wondered if he was genuinely worried about whatever the stranger seemed so panicked about if she got hurt, or if he was just frightened of what Chat Noir would do to him if something happened _did_ to her. Unreasonably in Nino’s opinion, the guy still hadn’t told him _why_ he was caught up in this.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Nino sighed and gave him a once-over, “why do you have cat ears now?”

He’d noticed it as soon as he jumped into the alleyway from the roof (‘didn’t need anybody following him’). The boy had gained not only a bell, but black cat ears. _At least now he suits his name_.

“Oh! That,” Chat recited, glimpsing up at his (seemingly very well-designed) ears. “I decided to add more to my costume. I can’t just be in plain black and claim I’m an animal,” he explained as though it were obvious, “so I got these!” He gestured to his ears with sharp clawed-gloves excitedly, then spun around to show off the tail he apparently had.

“Um, nice.” Nino darted his eyes at the new features, not sure what else to say (except that he probably looked less intimidating than before- but as if he were risking passing that through his lips). “It looks… good?”

“Thanks.” He grinned, obviously proud. “Now before you ask, no, I still cannot reveal who I am, or my reasons for doing so. I’m afraid the Mari mystery remains a mystery too. But it’ll all add up in an amount of time… I hope.”

Nino noticed him gulp.

“But I assure you, it’s all for a good cause.”

“It better.” Nino rolled his eyes, then realised what he had done. His eyes widened alarmingly. “I mean-!” he shouted, clearly flustered, “-that, I want it for a good cause. Um, since, you know, I like… good things?”

Ugh, he sounded worse than Marinette when she got tongue-tied.

“Ok…” He narrowed his eyes to give him an odd look. “Guess business is done here?”

Nino stopped muttering self-curses and pulled an awkward smile. “Yep! Um, meet you soon?”

“I’ll ‘note’ you.” He fist-bumped the dark-toned boy and turned to the edge of the alley. He used his staff to catch in some brick, and hoisted himself onto the roof in a fluid motion. Nino wondered idly how he learnt to do stuff like that, but that was a story for another time.

They saluted each other, and Chat Noir was out of sight.

For a creepy cat-suited guy, he surprisingly wasn’t that bad. Nino realised once meeting up with him a few times. That didn’t exclude his oddest and strange obsession with Mari. He couldn’t let his guard down either, no matter how genuine Chat Noir appeared. There was still the chance something ‘else’ was up (whatever that _else_ was, he wasn’t quite sure he wanted to think about it), so he could never trust the cat-boy one hundred percent. Nino was always bad at that though; he was one to love before judge, and so he trusted people easily. He could be manipulated- and he knew it. He hoped that wasn’t the case currently though.

Nino made his quick-paced (quick for someone still acquiring a sprained ankle) walk three blocks before stopping to buy a drink. Not for his thirst, but for an excuse when he got back- if anyone interrogated him of where he was. Coming empty-handed was always a risk.

He had to _lie_. _Again_. To his own _friends_. About something even _he_ wasn’t sure of.

_Ugh, why am I in this mess!?_

He scowled on his journey past the next few stores, sipping his ice-chocolate sharply. His curiosity gnawed at his heart, and his questions at his head. He was worried, for sure, but about what? He was still left dumbfounded.

His eyes trailed across the Parisians smoothly passing. Each probably living their own fine lives. All while he kept his own in a tangled-headphones ball of confusion. His thoughts were so loud, he didn’t even see the cause of his problems flail a hand crossly in his face.

“Gah! What do you-”

It was Marinette.

His eyes widened when meeting her own; blue irises blazing centimetres away. He stopped in his path.

“What are you doing here?!” the bluenette cried, obviously not caring she had nearly slapped him in the face. If anything, she was disappointed she missed the opportunity.

Nino blinked. “Um. I was just…” his eyes glanced down to his ice-chocolate, “getting a drink. I thought I’d be quick so I didn’t tell anyone where I-”

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Her shoulders had slumped down from being tense, and although she seemed more relaxed now, her tone proved otherwise. “You’re acting so weird lately! You’re leaving, sneaking out, I don’t even know… You’re going some place and I have no idea where or why! I literally found you in an _alleyway_ the other day. An alleyway. You vowed to never go in the ‘creepy black straw’ ever again after Kim told you to get the soccer ball out from where he kicked it in fifth grade. You haven’t been there since. What were you doing?”

Maybe getting food would’ve been more believable than a drink.

“I was…” he stumbled around excuses in his mind, “bored. I guess,” he ‘explained’ with a shrug. “Having a busted food makes you do weird things, Mari. I’m sorry I can’t say more.” He tried to step past the shorter girl to continue his way back home. She jerked a foot in his path.

“That explains nothing.” Her glare hardened. Unfazed, he tried to dart past her again. It proved no success.

“Look,” he began, a serious air now adding to his demeanour. He straightened to remain in place, and so she’d stop nearly tripping him over, “I admit, I’m acting super odd now days. That- I do blame on not hunting in a while. A got sick once and couldn’t work. Listened to Jazz for an hour.” He raised his hands in somewhat defence. “That was a strange time, I’ll admit. I have no reason. Since I haven’t hunted or guarded or even jail guarded, I guess I’m acting out of place. Sorry for getting you concerned Mari, it’s not like anything serious is actually going on.”

_I hope…_

Marinette scrutinised him for a brief moment, until letting a defeated sigh escape her parched lips. “I’m letting you off this time, Lahiffe.” She pointed her finger warningly at him. “I don’t know what’s really going on with you, since I’ve concluded with nothing. Apparently I’m not very good at putting pieces together…”

He gave her a weird look, and she seemed to snap back to reality.

“Sorry. A, uh, story for another time. Anyway, Nino, if something really is going on- which I can’t even guess what- then you can always know you can come to me.” She gave a sincere smile as she reached to put a hand on his shoulder, and he almost felt bad for not telling her the truth. Then again, did _he_ even know the truth?

“Thanks Mari, that’s always appre-”

He paused.

Or more suitably, a sharp his of air stole his words away, and his eyes flared wide.

_What was that?_

Something, something had flashed in front of him.

It took him a second to recall the object, as he stared at Marinette’s paralysed features in front.

An arrow. That was an arrow.

An arrow had just passed between him and Marinette.

They both shot their views alarmingly, down to what had made them freeze. Indeed, a sharp arrow stabbed at the concrete just below.

_What…?_

“Let’s go.”

Nino gripped his friend’s hand, pulling her- not caring with what force- away through a hastened run.

She didn’t protest, just followed in a daze of the sprinting boy. Full comprehension was slackening to grasp her.

 _That was an arrow,_ the allegedly unhelpful part of her brain repeated.

The more common thought was, _WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!_ which was even more unhelpful.

Nino kept running; kept running with her. He wasn't thinking enough to realise his sprained ankle was crying out at him. He just needed to get home. The Hunting House wasn’t far, thankfully. Nino didn’t even pause to glance at where the arrow had come from. He wasn’t risking staying in the same spot- not with Marinette right there.

Maybe this was what Chat Noir was talking about.

_Was that arrow directed at… her?_

His stomach clenched at the thought, and he subconsciously gripped her hand harder.

Nino hadn’t had time to think about anything. He had to get out of there. Back to indoors. Right then.

Marinette could only follow hopelessly back to the Hunting House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know nothing was supposed to happen this chapter, then I was like wait, it's a story, something's actually supposed to happen. So yeah. Something happened ;)


	16. What just happened?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can um, can someone tell me what’s goin’ on please?”
> 
> Alya rolled her eyes as she took the phone off Marinette- who just continued to stare into the abyss like she still didn’t believe what she’d seen.
> 
> “Here., You won’t even be ready.” 
> 
> That only made fear strike his heart more.
> 
> He took the phone from her hand, skimming over the incredibly small article. Pictures were attached, each one making his eyes widen another centimetre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, some contaminated noodle infected me with this peasant illness that makes my writing sound like I'm drunk. Here's a scrappy chappy.

The door slammed open to announce Marinette and Nino’s entrance. With the adrenaline still pumping, Nino couldn’t help to think twice about walking into the Hunting House casually. In all honesty, he wasn’t thinking twice about any of his actions. The blurred memories still repeated in flashes.

Nathanael and Max, who were sitting talking on the couch, stopped mid-conversation to give the panting pair odd looks.

“Hi,” Marinette wheezed with a forced smile. She let go of Nino’s hand to wipe it on her pants, removing the clamminess.

Nino blinked, reality catching up to him. He winced as pain shot up his leg in reminder that _he had just ran several blocks with a sprained ankle._

 _Genius_ , the back of his brain congratulated. Though he couldn’t bring himself to care, after all, who knew what could’ve happened if they stayed on that street?

His hand went to clutch his ankle as he tried to stagger to the couch to relief pressure off it. Marinette watched, then realised why he seemed in pain.

“Oh! Here.” She grabbed his forearm to help walk him to the couch, as Nathanael and Max still stared in bemusement.

“Thanks…” Nino ground out through gritted teeth. He was apparently oblivious to the pain minutes ago, by now, it decided to _kill_.

“Uh, what happened?” Nathanael spoke up, catching Marinette and Nino’s glances.

A beat passed when Marinette was the one to think of an excuse first. “We… went out to town. To get a breakfast drink.” She stole a quick glimpse at Nino, who was taking in her excuse confirmatively. “Then he got his sprained ankle stuck in a drain… thing, on the way back here. We had to hurry to get him inside. I’ll just get some ice quickly.” She scurried off without another word; without another check to see if anyone believed her.

They thankfully did, shooting Nino apologetic looks as he continued to clutch his foot with anguish.

Marinette was quick to come back with ice cubs wrapped in cloth, gracious for the silence and lack of questioning. They bought her excuse.

Unfortunately, she didn’t notice a disarray Alya pacing into the living room right behind her.

“What happened here?” the auburn-haired girl was quick to demand, prodding her hands on her hips. “I heard the door slam and now Nino’s been given ice on the sofa?”

Max shifted in his seat as he took in Alya’s prompting appearance. “It’s appeared Nino’s hurt his ankle again while on his and Marinette’s trip for some drinks. The travesty caused Nino’s foot to swell up.”

Nino glimpsed down to his ankle after taking the shoe off. He hadn’t even realised it had swelled up again. That would probably require more nursing.

_Great. I bet Alya’s gonna ban me from working again too._

“Seriously Nino?” Alya’s imposing stance faltered as she gave him a weak look. “Why am I not surprised…? It should’ve been healed soon too!”

“Well, drain things are hard not to get your foot stuck in!” he defended himself (terribly) through an outburst. “Like, they just pop out of nowhere! You’re walking coolly on the sidewalk and then _bam!_ Foot one meter behind you as your lying on the pavement, just after tripping over. It’s not my fault, Al. Blame the need for drains.” He folded his arms across his chest, looking away defiantly.

Alya sighed. “Whatever. You’re the one needing a longer recovery.”

“How long though?” It was Marinette that asked for him.

Max took another look at the swollen ankle, still partially covered by a sock. “Approximately two weeks or less, from what I can observe.” He adjusted his glasses with brown eyes intent in studying the wound. “Does it hurt, Nino?”

Nino gave the house’s considered nurse a weary smile. “All good, dude. Just a bit sore.”

He nodded with understanding. Nino unfolded his arms to press the ice to the swelling.

“I honestly can’t believe you.” Alya’s presence was renounced with an exaggerative facepalm. “Why did you even leave the house at this hour? It’s like ten a.m. _And_ you guys didn’t tell anyone?”

Marinette and Nino exchanged glances; a silent conversation of _who’s lying this time?_

“Well,” Nino began once Marinette’s ‘eye signals’ clearly explained it was his turn, “I was about to leave- because I felt sporadic, ya’know- but Marinette caught me before I escaped, insisting that she come too.”

It was a believable excuse, yet Alya- observant journalist slash incredible lie-detector- still gave a narrow-eyed look that said she didn’t believe him.

“Maybe if she would’ve _stayed_ , I wouldn’t have hurt my ankle.” He shot a quick glare at Marinette for realism. The latter played along and rolled her eyes.

It seemed to work. Alya’s sceptical stare dropped.

“Ok,” she huffed, moving to leave through the room’s archway. “Get some rest, and how ‘bout telling us next time deciding to leave the house? It might stop the two of you from getting into trouble.”

Marinette and Nino hastened to nod.

“Good. Oh, and Max.” Alya’s attention switched to the bespectacled boy. “There was trouble with the dishwasher. We were hoping you could help fix it.”

“We?”

“Kim,” Alya explained with distaste edging her tone.

Max stood up to follow her. “What happened?”

“Kim,” she repeated, more annoyance than the first.

“I don’t suppose he’s over-stacked it again, has he?”

“He told me that you forbid him not to go over ten plates after betting he could fit twenty then braking it. So he did cups.”

Max sighed, pushing the brim of his glasses up his nose. “How many did he get?”

Alya drew a breath to respond, but a loud bellow from the kitchen cut her off.

“Sixteen and a half!”

Nathanael snickered, as he cried out back to Kim, “How did you get a half?!”

“The dishwasher wasn’t the only thing I broke!”

Everyone in the room chuckled beside Max and Alya (the ones actually _fixing_ the mess. Seriously- living with Kim was a whole other job on its own. Entertaining, but still a lot of work nonetheless).

Max disgruntledly followed Alya into the kitchen, shaking his head while he did so. Nathanael stood up shortly after to head to his room, preferring to draw rather than sit in a living room with awkward silence.

Marinette and Nino met expressions.

“So… that just happened.”

“What? We almost got killed with an arrow? Yeah, yeah that just happened.”

Marinette stared, worry held captive in her features as Nino glared at the floor. She shifted in her seat.

“Do you know what that was about? I mean, all I remember was standing then running. It happened so quickly I-” She took a deep breath. “I don’t know what happened. And now your hurt. Maybe it wasn’t really an arrow we saw.”

Nino shook his head gravely as he met her blue eyes. “No. That was definitely an arrow. A sharp one two. If we had of been standing just- just a few _centimetres_ then-” He couldn’t even say it out loud. Frankly, he didn’t want to know _what_ would happen then.

“It doesn’t matter now. We’re safe. More importantly, your safe.”

“But you’re the one who got hurt.” She tapped her fingers on her knees anxiously and glanced at the floor. “Unless you think that arrow was directed at me? It might have! I mean, word could’ve got out I’m prohibited to work for a while as a hunter. They could think I’m weaker or sick. Easier target for vampires, right?”

 _Right,_ Nino realised, calming down scarcely. Marinette could’ve easily been right. Though, why did he still have that bad feeling in his gut?

“I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

Then why was he so worried?

_Chat Noir._

That was why. That masked boy still knew something he didn’t. Nino’s job was to ‘protect’ Marinette from these sort of circumstances- and he had no clue why! This could’ve been what the cat was talking about.

But… it also couldn’t.

He was so confused.

“Yeah, I guess.” He sucked in a sharp breath of air. “Sorry. That kind of just freaked me out, dude. You’re right. Nothing to worry about. We’re hunters! We face near-death circumstances every day!” Nino forced a chuckle.

“Hunters on _leave_ remember?” Marinette laughed teasingly back. “And I’d rather die actually _hunting_ than getting angry at a friend about a breakfast drink while standing on a street-”

“Guys!”

Nino was prepared to make a quip back, until Alya decided to make a heart attack worthy entrance _again_. His eyes turned to the door archway.

“Guys guys guys!” She was racing in excitedly with something pulled up on her phone, waving the screen around.

“What?” Marinette asked, hoping to calm her best friend down. That only seemed to rile up more.

“You won’t _believe_ what happened on one of the streets close by to us today! The strangest thing, I’m telling you.”

Certainly not for the first time that day, Nino and Marinette exchanged looks.

 _Close by street?_ Marinette recited, followed with a daunting second thought of, _Oh no…_

“Look at the Hunter news that just came in! Max and Kim still can’t believe it! Look look look!”

Marinette wasn’t quite sure she _wanted_ to look.

“Here, Mari.” She passed the bluenette the phone first. Marinette hesitated before checking the small article in front of her.

To her surprise, it was nothing that she expected.

She blinked. Then blinked again.

“What?” Nino tried to ask casually, though it still came out as a trembling question.

Blue eyes glimpsed up to him, incredulousness beaming through. “That’s what I would like to know! _What_?”

“I know right!?” Alya was as exasperate as her. Nino wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be anxious or confused.

“Can um, can someone tell me what’s goin’ on please?”

Alya rolled her eyes as she took the phone off Marinette- who just continued to stare into the abyss like she still didn’t believe what she’d seen.

“Here., You won’t even be ready.”                                                                                             

That only made fear strike his heart more.

He took the phone from her hand, skimming over the incredibly small article. Pictures were attached, each one making his eyes widen another centimetre.

“Black-cat man kills unknown vampire on roof?! Man defends himself with bow and arrow until _death_?!”

He was wrong.

So very wrong.

This most certainly _was_ something to worry about.

“How weird is that?!” Alya cried with a chuckled. “I mean, a black-cat man! You can barely see in the pictures he has ears, and that’s it! If only you didn’t get hurt, Nino. You might’ve stayed long enough to see it in person! It was near us after all- even weirder. You could’ve got some killer photos!” She took the phone from his absent grasp. “I mean, anyone could’ve got better photos than these. Your pics could’ve proved the guy actually looked like a cat too. Hold on, I’m going to show Nathanael. He will _flip_.”

The journalist left the room as fast as she rushed in.

“What?!” Marinette shouted at Nino.

“I don’t know!”

“ _What_?!”

“I don’t know!”

She sighed exasperatedly. “I can’t! I just can’t! A guy dressed in black kills the guy who meant to kill us?! Why?! When?! How?! What is going on this world?!” She fell back into the sofa, wiping her face with her hands in a stressed action.

What was he meant to tell her?

“I agree. I don’t know what’s going on.” He shook his head sullenly. “I think… I think I just need to rest. Yeah. Some rest...” Nino stood from the couch, wobbling a bit.

“I’ll help you walk back-”

“No,” he paused her from bothering, “it’s fine. My room’s not too far away.” He limped past her without another word, leaving her to contemplate the whole situation alone in the living room.

He tossed his ice aside on his bed, as much as he really needed that moment. He grabbed a blue pillow and screamed into it.

_What is going on?!_

Somehow, it was like someone heard the irritated voice in his head. He glimpsed up, and noticed another white note had appeared on his window sill, wrapped in green ribbon. Just what he needed.

He had mixed emotions about seeing the trademark. Nino grabbed the note, and slowly untied the ribbon.

 _Maybe some of my questions will be answered…_ he thought with distaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to all the fabulous people giving support on this not-so-fabulous story! Thank you so flipping much! My cold/non-existent heart gets warmed with feels :) Also, I think plot's actually happening. Like in /my/ story. Plot. How odd is that?


	17. A Lovely Plot Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino stared longingly at the bright green eyes of Chat Noir, a plead not only in his tone, but face too. Chat bit his lip and looked away. 
> 
> “See the thing is…” he fiddled with his silver staff, “no one in Paris knows but me- well, except for his henchmen. I just don’t think-” 
> 
> “You can trust me,” Nino hastened to reassure. “I won’t tell anyone, dude. I swear on my life. No joke. Kill me if the word leaks.” 
> 
> Chat Noir fell silent, weighing his options. He could very well tell Nino, but what was the point? The only good that’d do was add risk to the situation. Then again, Nino could have a solution. 
> 
> Taking a deep breath, Chat met the gaze of Nino once more. 
> 
> “Ever heard of the famous vampire ruler, Gabriel Agreste?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Evil laughter* I wonder what this chapter reveals.

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“You doofus!”

“You angel!”

“Idiot!”

“Beautiful!”

“Arrg!”

“Arrg!”

Kim laughed as he shouted into the phone, hearing an object break in the background. That had to be Alix punching something.

“I hate you!”

“And I love you!” Another punch. Kim snickered.

Nathanael- who was holding Marinette’s phone in his hand while Kim screamed into it- sighed. Why couldn’t they just exchange numbers instead of doing this? No one knew. To them, that would be ‘conversing with the enemy’.

A loud growl emitted from the speaker. “This isn’t over!”

“Of course not, sweet pea!”

There was a sharp hang up.

Nathanael turned and gave Kim an unamused look. Kim shrugged as though to say ‘what?’ and stood up to walk away. Nathanael rolled his eyes.

“Mari! You can have your phone back!”

Marinette came racing out dressed in all her hunting gear, going to Nathanael and taking the phone off him. “Ah, thanks,” she sighed. “Sorry I had to leave you with that. I just had to get ready. Was it just screaming again?”

“It sounded worse than you described yesterday. Alix seemed much more annoyed.”

Marinette shook her head as she scrolled through her phone, seeing the numerous times they’d called each other that week. “How many things did she punch?”

“Seven.”

“Seven?! Kim must be happy.”

Nathanael nodded with a smile, standing up from the couch. “He’s probably gone to write some more compliments now.”

“Oh my word…” she sighed under her breath. Could those two seriously not sort out their squabbles?

She waved her hand dismissively. “Anyway, we should be hunting soon. Where’s the rest?”

Nathanael reached to pick up his gloves off the coffee table. “Alya’s talking to Nino- who still can’t work from the other week with his ankle and all- and Max has already gone to the forensic labs. They were ready to leave, last time I saw.”

Marinette nodded, then cuffed her hands around her mouth. “Guys!” she bellowed. “Come on! We’re leaving!”

Pads of boots could be heard marching through the halls and kitchen. Alya walked out first, hunter’s gear equipped and ready, followed by Kim who was shoving a pen in his pocket.

Marinette smiled at the sight of her friends. She was _finally_ going back to her favourite hobby. And boy did she miss seeing those fed-up faces.

(She tried to ignore the ‘Adrien realisations’, in case that would drag down her work ethic- not to mention great mood.)

“Ready?” She beamed at them. Alya was giving a black expression in return. Apparently four weeks went quicker than expected.

“Yes,” Alya muttered, loud enough for Marinette to recognise the answer. “Real question is, are you ready?”

“Of course! I’ve been ready for _weeks_. If not birth. Now come on guys! The Louvre is near!” She exalted a finger up, pointing it to the door as she started marching to it. The rest rolled their eyes at her excitement, following her along with a staggering pace.

There, they were thought to have left ‘poor Nino’ at home all by himself; stuck in the Hunting House with nothing to do.

 

* * *

 

Nino darted past the few civilians standing in front of some stores before they recognised where he was going. He skimmed past more dark isles, searching for the one on the address. Careful not to disturb the clanking sounds of the trashcans, he picked up the can that was blocking his path, moved it aside and limped into the correct alleyway. Immediately, he was greeted with a familiar dark figure.

“Sorry I’m late. The rest of the group still hadn’t left by the time I needed to leave. Oh, on another thing,” he held out his finger while he took in a breath, “why on earth did you kill the guy that shot an arrow at us?!”

Chat Noir darted his eyes down, reaching to scratch the nape of his neck. “I can explain?”

“You better. Who were they? I was finally convinced it was nothing until Alya showed me an article on how you- oh no sorry- Black-cat man- killed whoever it was. Just, _please_ ,” he released a loud huff, “tell me at least _something_ about what’s going on. It’s been weeks. I’ve looked after Marinette, I’ve done what you’ve asked- I still don’t get why! I know you can’t tell me, but, can you at least give me a hint?”

Nino stared longingly at the bright green eyes of Chat Noir, a plead not only in his tone, but face too. Chat bit his lip and looked away.

“See the thing is…” he fiddled with his silver staff, “no one in Paris knows but me- well, except for his henchmen. I just don’t think-”

“You can trust me,” Nino hastened to reassure. “I won’t tell anyone, dude. I swear on my life. No joke. Kill me if the word leaks.”

Chat Noir fell silent, weighing his options. He could very well tell Nino, but what was the point? The only good that’d do was add risk to the situation. Then again, Nino could have a solution.

Taking a deep breath, Chat met the gaze of Nino once more.

“Ever heard of the famous vampire ruler, Gabriel Agreste?”

“Gabriel Agreste?” The name sounded familiar. “I think. What does this have to do with him?”

His glove hands were perched upon his staff as he glanced away. Nino noticed idly the glare behind the mask. “What doesn’t this have to do with him?”

When he flashed back to Nino’s confused look, he shook his head. “Sorry,” he apologised. “It’s just hard to explain.”

“I’m listening.” Nino went to sit down, remembering this was a filthy alleyway. He opted to lean against the wall of the shop behind him.

“Gabriel Agreste. In short terms, he’s out to kill Marinette.”

Nino wasn’t surprised by that. Many vampires were out to kill Marinette. She _was_ the most famous hunter after all. Getting her would be the biggest trophy to a vampire, so of course this guy wanted her dead. Whoever he was. Still, Nino decided not to argue his point with Chat Noir.

“Why does he want to kill Marinette?”

Chat Noir seemed to hesitate. “Let’s just say, he has a thing against humans. Like, a _massive_ thing. He hates Marinette especially, probably from her reputation. He has henchmen out there- everywhere, just to kill her. That was the arrow guy, hence why I killed him. If Gabriel Agreste manages to kill her, then…” He pulled his lips between his teeth once more. “Let’s just say it wouldn’t be good for the human side of Paris.”

Nino got the intended meaning of his words, nodding along to what Chat Noir was telling him. So Gabriel Agreste was some deranged vampire ruler? Out to kill Marinette for what, fulfilment to his hate of humans? Was her death the start of his whole plan against his kind?

“Understood. We wouldn’t be safe.”

“Exactly. Once Marinette goes, civilians would be more scared of vampires. We- _They_ would be a higher ‘threat’, and before we know it, vampires will have taken over both sides of Paris.”

Nino grimaced. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. At least now he knew somewhat about the issue. Though, questions still bounced around his head.

“How do you know this?”

Chat blinked, clearly taken aback by the question.

“I didn’t mean to pry, I was just curious.”

He relaxed a bit, throwing his staff between his hands. “You have every right to be. Unfortunately, that information is classified.” Chat gave a wink before stepping back into the darkness of the alley. “Glad we had this talk, but I gotta pounce. Promise to keep this information a secret?”

Nino nodded hastily, as Chat gripped some stone on the wall to begin his exit. “Good. Keep protecting Marinette, and if you have any ideas how to fix this… ah… ‘problem’, then we can discuss it next meeting. Claws out!” He jumped the wall and escaped Nino’s sight when running across the roof.

Nino stood in his own contemplation in the empty alleyway.

_Gabriel Agreste…_

Where had the name sounded familiar? He ran the thought over and over again through his mind. Maybe he fought with him once. Maybe he was on a criminal record at one stage. Nino couldn’t figure it out.

He headed to exit through the gap of the trashcans.

_Wait…_

Nino paused from stepping past them and out onto the pavement.

_Agreste._

His eyes widened.

_Adrien Agreste._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.


	18. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planting herself on her pink duvet, she bent over to fiddle with the laces of her boots, wanting to remove them from her feet- That was until a breeze of wind tickled her neck, then made her pause. 
> 
> Surprised by the unwelcome feeling, she steered her vision to the direction where the gust came from, retracting her hands off her shoes. Marinette found her eyes staring at the open window. Usually that’d be normal, but last time she checked, the window had gained a lock she had no key for. From her turned position on the bed, she couldn’t see the bronze lock anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this like hours ago and was so excited ('cause I procrastinate more than Dan Howell) then went to get food to celebrate and never came back. Then I was like, /hang on/, and remember I actually had to upload this.

Wading through the Hunter House entry way, Nino was stuck in a muddle of thoughts.

It all made sense. Gabriel Agreste wanted Marinette killed. Adrien Agreste loved trying to kill her. The situation was just a son doing a job for his father- If Adrien _was_ his son, which Nino wasn’t entirely too sure about. _That_ part linked up. Chat Noir though? He had no clue who that black-clad stranger (that apparently knew him as a child? Like what?) was and how he got his paws on this information.

Taking his freshly brewed mug of tea off the counter, Nino sat down in the empty living room.

How did he even get into this mess?

“We’re home, Nino.”

At last, a distraction. Nino saw the door swing open, along coming in the troops. Alya was in front as she waved, then took the couch seat in front of him. Their appearances didn’t seem too dazed, so it was right to assume that nothing significantly action-worthy happened during duty.

“Anything interesting happen while guarding the Louvre?” He settled his warm mug between his palms.

Marinette came trudging in shortly after, an exasperate look in her eyes. “I wish!” she responded for Alya, eliciting an eyeroll from her- but did nothing to interrupt the bluenette. Said girl planted herself in the large arm chair of the room. “We stood and did nothing. So much for a first day back.”

“Well I got tickets to Mecha Monkey Versus Cyber Shark Three.” Kim made his entrance with the vigorous wave of an orange paper slip, grinning proudly as Nathanael shook his head at him from behind. “I think it was a great first day back for you, Mari.”

“You got the last ticket!”

Kim paused playing with the paper. “Oh yeah.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and turned away brusquely.

“…Or did I?” Kim separated his paper to reveal two movie tickets, a smile growing on his face.

Marinette gasped, then cheered excitedly, bouncing up to grab the ticket. “You’re the best, Kim!”

He slicked his quiff back with a smug grin. “I know.”

Alya ignored their interaction, focusing on untying her boots to take off. “So what did you do all day Nino?”

Nino pulled his cup away from his lips, facing Alya again. “Music,” was all he responded with.

“Music?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged and took another sip. “It’s really boring without you guys, so I didn’t do much.”

“Aw,” Kim crooned, reaching over to mess up the red cap’s position on Nino’s head, “DJ-nerd misses us.” He chuckled at Nino’s unamused expression before heading out of the lounge, going to have a shower. Nathanael had vanished to the kitchen to get food.

“Anyway,” Nino began, slapping his hands on his thighs once placing his mug down, “I’m guessing you had no trouble with guarding. No vampires or anything?”

Marinette shook her head, fiddling with an arm strap to get it to come off. “Nope. We get to go to the forest tomorrow, though. I heard the Esomdone’s having a party. We’re on guard duty there. I can’t wait.”

“Now hang on missy,” Alya chuckled and pointed her stake at Marinette warningly, “we don’t know for sure any punk-vampires are showing up to crash the party. We could be standing in a cold forest for hours. Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Marinette turned around and rolled her eyes out of sight. She marched to her room while Alya and Nino maintained a conversation in the lounge, not bothering to stay for any more light-hearted banter.

She passed Nathanael in the kitchen making a sandwich, waving before pushing her door open.

Planting herself on her pink duvet, she bent over to fiddle with the laces of her boots, wanting to remove them from her feet- That was until a breeze of wind tickled her neck, then made her pause.

Surprised by the unwelcome feeling, she steered her vision to the direction where the gust came from, retracting her hands off her shoes. She found her eyes staring at the open window. Usually that’d be normal, but last time she checked, the window had gained a lock she had no key for. From her turned position on the bed, she couldn’t see the bronze lock anymore.

Being Marinette, she got curious. Standing up with untied laces (that completely left her mind), she headed to the open window to take a closer look. Her loosened boot knocked on something on the way. It was the broken lock, she found when glimpsing down. She didn’t know whether to feel frightened or intrigued.

A piece of paper that caught her vision stopped her from deciding.

She grabbed it as soon as she saw it, pulling away the green ribbon (why did it have a green ribbon?) to observe it. It was formed as a scroll, so she had to smooth it out to read properly or else the paper curled up. Her brows were furrowed as she read the neat handwriting.

_Dear Marinette,_

_I’m sure this isn’t what you were expecting to receive today, but this is important._

_Your life is in danger. Yes, you’re a hunter. Your life’s always in danger._

_Well, it’s more in danger now. Vampire hunters are after you._

_Ok that still seems normal. Let me try to explain._

_Many vampires are out to get you in many ways. There’s something they want after your death._

_All I can tell you is, stay cautious. You’re the best hunter out there, but you need to stay more alert._

_Please, I know this seems random and a joke, but that archer that got killed near your house the other day was an assassin. This is real, and this is serious._

_Tell no one about this, and stay careful._

_Sincerely, no one important._

Marinette almost dropped her note.

What was this?! This was not what she asked for today! When she said she wanted an eventful day to do with hunting she did _not_ mean this! This- This was ridiculous! And fake! It had to be fake. A cruel joke. Maybe Adrien left it. Nah, he couldn’t write that neat. Kim, maybe? Nino? When did this person leave this here? And how did they break the lock!?

“Ok, ok; it’s ok. You’re overreacting, Marinette.” She tried her best to calm herself down. Walking around in aimless circles with lose boots wasn’t as helpful as she thought.

It was just a note. _Anyone_ could’ve left it.

Mud stained the carpet from her shoes, going unnoticed. Her eyes skimmed over the lines over and over.

_It’s just a prank._

She fretted over the urge to tell someone, clutching the note between her fingers. What would Alya say? She would take it seriously for sure. There goes her hunting career! There was _no way_ she could tell her- best friend or not. What if she told Nino? He’d probably think it was nothing, or not want to get involved. Though, involved with what? Was there more that came with the note? What was she meant to do? What was going to happen? She had a lot more questions than answers.

The note was a warning. Or a trick. They could’ve lied about the assassin thing. Sure, that guy who got killed by the cat-man most likely meant to shoot the arrow at her. She was a famous hunter, so that was understandable.

Oh yeah, she was a famous hunter.

Realisation flooded her.

It all became clear.

“Of course people want me dead,” she sighed once figuring it out, the whole situation suddenly appearing mundane. The worry drained from her body as she crumpled up the note in her hand.

It was nothing out of the ordinary. Vampires were always after her. It was probably just a concerned citizen thinking some untrained vampire gang was out to get her.

Why did she think anything of this?

Chuckling as she tucked the balled note into a draw, she looked out the open window again.

Not only did a person bring some humour into her day, but they allowed her to venture on one of her famous solo-expedition hunts.

It looked like she was going on a proper hunt today after all.

Blue-bell eyes trained to the sunset, she called out loud enough for half the house to here, “Hey Alya!”

She gained an equal bellow in return. “Yeah?”

“I’m having an early night so I can stay up tomorrow while guarding. You know, staying alert and sharp. Is it ok if I skip dinner?”

A beat passed. “Sure, girl! It’s your favourite though.”

Marinette bent down to start tying her shoe laces up again. “I’m fine!” A grin threaded her lips. “Goodnight!”

“Goodnight!”

She grabbed her stake and headed out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mari knows now. What she gonna do with that information? Apparently nothing.
> 
> Oh! Also, S2 ep 15- Who else wanted to punch something when watching their blindness?


	19. Marinette left the house again oh dear who could she run into

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tree’s- the one her netted prison was attached to- bark crackled, as though it was breaking. The sound made her jump and fall uncomfortably in the slim strings again, causing another noise to emit above her.
> 
> A snicker.
> 
> Before she registered who the chortle belonged to, her face fell in contact with the muddy ground below, the net doing little to break her fall.
> 
> A body dropped before her flawlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I was dead? Ha! I wish (no I'm joking). Late chapter because it was birthday and assignment week. Yeah, assignments /on/ my birthday. I made this long and... different? (I don't even know what happens) To make up for your wait.

She was an idiot.

She was _such_ an idiot.

Alya was right. Chloe was right. Ms. Mendeleiev was right. Whoever else said those words to her was right.

Marinette was an idiot.

She sighed at her own encaged state, rubbing her stake against the net’s nylon hopelessly.

If you asked her how she’d ended up there, trapped in a forest like a caught fish, she would ignore you. Blatantly. It wasn’t her fault! She hadn’t been hunting in a while, so her senses were rusty. Rusty enough to get her engulfed by a set-trap that just _happened_ to be lying on the forest leaves at midnight.

Marinette’s teeth gritted in annoyance, her face strained with discomfort. She managed to kill one vampire mugging an innocent citizen in an alley on the outskirts of the forest, before going to test her luck in the forest itself- _obviously_ not aiming for Adrien (it was a coincidence it was his favourite hideout spot) since she didn’t feel like ‘entertaining’ him that night. She wanted a proper fight. And the forest was always filled with surprises.

Such as this one.

Marinette groaned, wishing she’d left the house more prepared than this. Accommodating a knife to her ambiguous journey would’ve been a better idea than a blunt wooden stake. Why wasn’t her brain as sharp as it used to be? Ha, sharp. Adrien would’ve appreciated that one. Speaking of the blond-devil, imagine if he saw her state now! He’d probably laugh, or pretend he didn’t see her so it didn’t look like he’d passed up the opportunity to kill her- since she was basically free for anyone to murder, and as already discovered, Adrien wasn’t planning to anytime soon. Saying that, he _did_ use her for entertainment. And this was sure some entertainment.

She fought the urge to throw her useless stake away. It was the only thing she could use to get out of this enclosure, even though it seemed good for nothing.

Marinette tried to stand up. Unsuccessful, she attempted again, using her outstretched hands as balance. She yelped as she toppled over to be caught in the net’s embrace once more.

Who even placed this here? She’d never got stuck in one before. Why now?

A voice nibbled at the back of her head, reminding of the furtive note she received earlier. Before that voice could reach her main district of thoughts, an oral sound pulled her far from it.

The tree’s- the one her netted prison was attached to- bark crackled, as though it was breaking. The sound made her jump and fall uncomfortably in the slim strings again, causing another noise to emit above her.

A snicker.

Before she registered who the chortle belonged to, her face fell in contact with the muddy ground below, the net doing little to break her fall.

She moaned as her forearms raised her up, her eyes scowling at the pattern of leaves in front. Marinette stood and brushed the dirt off her hunter clothes. Swivelling around, she searched for what released her captivity, only to be met with a disgustingly-familiar smirk from above.

A body dropped before her flawlessly.

“My lady? Is that you? Haven’t seen you in a while, Princess.”

Marinette shivered internally with disgust.

She retrieved her stake from a pile of leaves, knowing she wouldn’t have to use it. This jerk wasn’t going to lay a finger on her.

Pointing it ‘warningly’ at him, she taunted, “Nice to see you again too, A. Been active in some killings lately?”

He raised his hands in defence, that derisive look in his eyes she’d barely ever seen him lose. “Hold on now, Mari. Just because you take a little ‘spring vacation’ doesn’t mean I go on murdering everyone in sight. Speaking of your little break, I heard you didn’t die.” Folding his hands behind his back, his smirked at her.

Her eyes narrowed. “No kidding.”

“Yeah,” he murmured, head tilting. He scrutinised her neck. “Seems my mark has healed nicely. Guess I can’t say you’re mine anymore, can I?”

She wanted to rip the amusement from his voice. He was so infuriating.

“Stop joking around.” She could play her own games. “Aren’t you here to kill me?” _If so, I’m all yours…_

“You think I got you out of the net to kill you?” He asked dubiously, eye brows raised.

 _Of course not._ He just wanted to torment her.

“We all know you’re not happy to see me alive, Adrien.” She fiddled with her stake. “You meant to kill me; turn me, did you not?”

His mouth curved wryly. Moonlight danced in his green eyes.  “Did I? Or did I find more pleasure in your suffering of being banned from what you love most?” He watched her stake lower. There was surprise readable in her eyes. “You thought I meant to end our battle?” He took a step. “You thought I would end it as lame as that?”

Her back instinctively straightened at their new distance. “I thought you’d end it as quick as possible.”

“Right,” he laughed bleakly. It wasn’t filled with amusement. “Sweet, naïve Mari. Such a pretty little thing.” He could tell his words made her agitated. “Of course you would think that. You don’t realise it, do you?” He shook his head, as though entertained by his own little joke.

She didn’t let herself back down, waiting for him to continue with stiff eyes impaling his.

“The war’s just started, Princess.” His gaze was mocking. “This back and forth bickering- it’s all childish. We’re the best hunter and vampire in the land for goodness sakes!” His hands exalted, and for a second, she thought he’d strike.

“I’ve got to admit, your legacy’s already quite impressive.” He began a slow pace to the tree. Her eyes followed him for signs of unpredictable movements. “Saving all these people- mainly from me- and doing so much for Paris. But you know what I think will spice it up a bit?” His green eyes flashed to hers. “A better target.”

Confused, her tight expression dropped.

Her mouth tipped. “What do you mean?”

“Whatever you want it to mean.” He shrugged, ambling back to his previous position, hands clasped behind him. “You don’t get bored of me from time to time? As in, some days you just think ‘ugh, I have to fight that handsomely-devious blond jerk again’ and then lose like usual?”

She bit back a smile.

“’Cause let’s face it, Mari.” His feet stepped toward her. “I’m going to win. I was always meant to win. And you-” he gave her a once-over, and she glared, “-were always meant to lose.”

She thrusted her stake forward.

He dodged, holding a thin smile. “This is a warning, Princess. I let you have your chance at living last time. Why are you still here?”

Face coloured with anger, she ground out, “I’m not going to stop helping people. And frankly,” her eyes hardened on him, “you’re one of their biggest problems. Call our relationship whatever you want. Use me for your humour. I don’t care. I care about Parisian’s lives. You think one faulty-bite’s gonna stop me?” She laughed dryly. “I’m not dubbed the best hunter in the land for nothing. I don’t care if you think this is a game. I know I certainly don’t.”

His expression changed. She didn’t care enough to analyse it.

“You’re skating on thin ice, Mari.” His words were strained, anger hanging off the syllables. “I’m trying to protect you. From me.” His hand lashed to grip her forearm tightly. She stiffened, but didn’t draw back. “Want to help people? Make someone else your main target. I know a lot of people who are eviler than me; ones who deserve to be slaughtered.”

Her jaw clenched. “You’ve done enough deeds to last you a lifetime of killings. You deserve to be killed just as much, A.”

Something in his eyes softened. “I do what I do for reason.” He seemed about to shake; she felt the tension in her arm he clutched. “Please, Mari, I don’t want to fight you anymore. You know I could kill you easily.”

“Anyone could kill me easily,” she spat. “With the right weapons, I could be blood at anyone’s doorknob. There’s a reason I do what I do. What I do helps people. And what are _you_ trying to do? You said you have your own reasons of what you do. Are you trying to _help me_ by telling me to leave you alone? There’s never been a contract between us, Adrien. I can hunt you. You’re banned from the entirety of the human side. Unless you’ve been some half-breed this entire time, then yeah, maybe you’re allowed.”

He stayed silent, taking in her words.

“You think you’re stronger than me? Better enough to kill me? Yeah, maybe you are!” She hadn’t realised how loud her voice had raised. “What are you saying? That you’ve quit your killing sprees or something?! That you’re bored of me?! Adrien, we’re _enemies_.” His expression fell. She took no notice. “Why did you let me out of the net?”

“I didn’t know it was you,” he hissed. “I save vampires just as you save humans. Traps have been set because y- _someone_ ’s being targeted more than others. This net was for them, and you stumbled into it.”

She didn’t care about the nature of their conversation. Either one of them could’ve killed the other by now. “Who?!

Adrien shrugged. “Can’t say.”

She scowled, accelerating her stake out again. He expected nothing more, and stepped to the side before it reached his abdomen. “Mari-”

“-Don’t ‘Mari’ me! We’re enemies! _Enemies_!” Something took over, and she began attacking him ruthlessly. Her eyes burnt with hot tears rimming the edges, as she struck her weapon at him in every direction. Her vision was hazed, and her chest ached, but she didn’t stop, even though each time she missed him drastically.

It wasn’t long before she was thrown against a nearby tree behind.

Marinette winced as pain shot through her head. Being a hunter, it didn’t faze her work ethic. She picked herself up instantly, charging less than a meter before strong hands pinned her to the bark.

Adrien’s breathing was ragged. “We’re enemies, are we?”

She was too confused; too emotional to understand what was going on. The amount of words they’d shed that night had overloaded her senses. This _was_ her life-long enemy. This _was_ her challenge whose death was her goal. What did he mean he wanted their feud to be over?!

“Yes!” she screamed at his scowling face. Tears spilt down her cheeks. “We’re enemies! I know you use me as fun! Don’t think I haven’t figured it out! That’s the whole reason you haven’t killed me, isn’t it? You enjoy watching a pathetic hunter chase you with a tail between their legs!”

He seemed genuinely surprised at her words. She continued, “You don’t want me to hunt you anymore because your opportunities of killing me are becoming too obvious! Leaving me half-dead for no reason was already a stretch, but literally have me given to you trapped in a net- you can’t keep up the charade anymore! So you either kill me or tell me to stop hunting you.” She glimpsed at their position. “Seems like you’ve chosen the former.”

His gaze was weak when he looked at her, green eyes sullen and shoulders slumped. And all these years he thought he’d made it ‘so obvious’. This girl was as oblivious as ever.

“Are you serious?” He seemed frustrated, and his face was strained with hurt. “You think I fight you for _fun_? How long have you thought that!? We fight because we’re made to fight each other! We’re equal in our strengths! I’m not warning you to stop because I’m bored of you. I’m warning you because you’re in danger of another attacker! There! I said it! And as much as they could kill you, so could I.” His voice croaked, and his eyes were glossy. “And I was always meant to kill you.” Turning his head away, she stared at him confused. “So don’t let them finish this battle for us.”

A feeling sunk in her chest. _The note…_

Adrien realised how vulnerable he was being, and straightened his posture. His hands pushed back on her shoulders. “We’re still enemies, Marinette. We always will be. I was suggesting you get rid of the other pest so we can continue this.” He returned back to his classic, roguish tone. “And as I said before, another target _would_ make your legacy more impressive.”

Swallowing a wave of fear, she voiced, “Who?”

He didn’t think he would get that far into the conversation. “Can’t say. You’re a detective, right? You certainly could be.” _With some things more than others._ “Try to figure out who’s going after you. In the meantime,” slowly, he examined her neck, “I think I’m going to lengthen our war. Trust me, Mari. I could kill you right here and right now, but I want my win to be more dramatic than me straddling you to a tree.” His eyes were dark when he looked her up and down. “Now, I could be really mean and bite you again. Then you would have to explain to everyone what you were doing sneaking out at midnight.”

She opened her mouth, but his voice made her words catch in her throat. “Don’t try bothering to defend yourself. I know you’re not meant to be out here.” She glared, and he continued, “Anyway, I could instead be even meaner and create another little mark you would have to explain.”

 _What type of mark?_ Marinette thought immediately. _Is he going to beat me up?_

He took in her silence as though reading her mind. “Oh? Is My lady confused? Trust me, it’s not at all what you’re expecting.” As he lowered his head to her neck, she was even more muddled. When he bit her flesh without his fangs, her eyes widened.

“There,” he pulled back after lapping the newly-bruised skin, proud of his work, “try to explain _that_ to Alya. Tell me the story next time we meet.”

She stiffened when she realised what he’d done.

He chuckled. “Maybe that’ll be the cause of your death. Alya really is one unpredictable girl.” Adrien let go of her shoulders, and removed his body from trapping her hands and arms. “If you need a boyfriend, I’d suggest the name Felix. You _could_ say it was me- maybe that way your death would be shorter.”

He glided away, bellowing a cheeky, “Bye!” as Marinette stood astonished on the spot.

This guy was the most confusing thing she’d ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of sounded like they were going through a super emotional breakup. I can't explain why that's just what happened when I wrote it. Super random too I mean the ending like what was I thinking
> 
> Oh! And guess what I found out? It's Nathaniel, not Nathanael. Archive lied. The wiki said Nathaniel, but I was sure Thomas said it was the other. Then I checked his tweets. Oh well. Either I change it throughout the other chapters or leave it.


	20. Adrien's Side of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He headed for the light switch. The darkness filtering the space was perturbing, dredging up uncomfortable feelings that came from the parts of his life he preferred to forget.
> 
> When the light flooded the room, Adrien jumped when seeing his father standing at the door, like he’d been waiting for him to come home.
> 
> His face was emotionless when his notoriously cold eyes locked with his son’s surprised stare. “Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa~ Adrien's P.O.V y'all

Adrien’s eyes expanded when he caught the sight of a struggling human in a net.

Immediately, he noticed it was one of his father’s traps. It didn’t have much expectancy to work, but Gabriel liked to be ‘extra’, and got a henchman to install them everywhere.

The forest was riddled with traps, which was why Adrien was prowling the expanse. If he wanted to protect Marinette, he had to purge any possible ruses targeting her.

A part of him knew she would be able to escape just about anything. It was _Marinette_ for goodness sake. That overly-confident feeling shattered when he recognised the familiar navy hair being licked by the iridescent moonlight.

Adrien watched her continuously stand and fall, and sighed with a smile. He tried to not laugh as he climbed the tree the net was attached to.

He should’ve known better than to leave a note to get her to stay inside. She was adorably stubborn, so _of course_ she would head out unallowably the moment after receiving it.

When he released her trap to thud against the dirt, he presented himself.

“My lady? Is that you? Haven’t seen you in a while, Princess.”

 

* * *

 

Giving her a hickey wasn’t part of his exit plan, but it was a pretty great one if he said so himself. She didn’t kill him during their talk, which was a decent aspect of his day.

He admitted, some of her words pierced as much as a stake, but he didn’t dwell on the feeling.

He didn’t accomplish much either. She would still hunt, whether he liked it or not, meaning he’d have to become creative with his strategies- _more_ creative than dressing as a black cat and killing henchman twenty-four-seven.

Adrien groaned as he glided to his mansion.

One way or another, his father would figure him out. Until then, he was going to do what he’d been doing his whole life.

Protect Marinette.

It was 1pm when he jumped through his room’s large window, conveniently left open from his earlier departure.

He headed for the light switch. The darkness filtering the space was perturbing, dredging up uncomfortable feelings that came from the parts of his life he preferred to forget.

When the light flooded the room, Adrien jumped when seeing his father standing at the door, like he’d been waiting for him to come home.

His face was emotionless when his notoriously cold eyes locked with his son’s surprised stare.  “Adrien.”

There was so much that came from that tone, Adrien didn’t know how to respond.

He calmed his inner-nerves, feeling like a caught teenager. “Yes, Father?”

Gabriel remained still, hands clasped behind his straightened back. “Where were you tonight? Were you out killing humans again?”

“Yes.” Wanting to avoid as many questions as possible, he switched to a different topic. “I noticed there were a lot of traps set up in the forest. Were they yours?”

He gave a quick, stern nod, face stoic. “I have to take every precaution in getting rid of Miss. Dupain-Cheng. She has caused too much destruction to this world.”

Adrien forced himself to nod. “As you’ve said,” he muttered. He met his father’s gaze again. “She’s still alive, right?”

“That’s what you’re supposed to tell me.” His eyes narrowed slightly. “Have you gotten rid of her yet?”

He looked like he was trying to make himself small under his father’s gaze. “No,” he said, head lowering in guilt. “I haven’t seen her in a while.”

“Then hurry and see her!” Adrien blinked in surprise at his father’s sudden harsh tone. “You’re the best chance I’ve got to get rid of that _nuisance_. I’m not having my son disgrace me and ruin my chances of overthrowing the human land.”

Adrien felt his defences rise. He couldn’t stop himself before he started speaking. “Human’s aren’t that bad, you know.”

His words stopped Gabriel from turning to exit. “What did you say?”

He swallowed. “I said,” he began, wanting to sound firm and indifferent but sounding neither as his voice shook, “that some humans aren’t all _too_ terrible.”

“All humans are the epitome of terrible. Their lives were always meant for vampire’s benefit. End of discussion.”

Adrien felt his fist clench tight. “That’s not what Mum-”

“ _What did I tell you about bringing up your mother in conversations_?”

For the second time that day, Adrien felt a jolt of surprise when seeing his father’s sudden lash. Nodding, he cowered into himself, guilt evident in his expression. “I’m sorry...”

It was barely a whisper- one of fear, but Gabriel heard it. He didn’t respond, instead turning on his heal in preparation for his exit.  His voice was low as he spoke again. “One more thing,” his hand reached for the second light switch, “stop switching every light on in sight. You’re a vampire. You don’t need it.”

Adrien face fell when darkness engulfed the room like before, watching his father leave without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight delay because I wrote this chapter and changed my mind to do something from Adrien's perspective instead, so I re-wrote everything. It could've been better but it turned out alright or whatever though.


	21. Lies and Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her train of contemplation distracted her from noticing Kim’s change of expression. When she realised he looked as though he was somewhat scrutinising something, she couldn’t decipher the spot his eyes were halted on. They were narrowed, and he went oddly silent.
> 
> “Kim?” Not sure how else to get his attention, she waved a hand in his face. He didn’t move.
> 
> When his lips curved up, and the once-confused eyes glimmered, the apparent feeling staining her neck became a whole lot stronger.
> 
> He’s seen the mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyee I'm still alive y'all and yeah I've never heard of updating on time

As interesting as her meet-up with Adrien was, her lethargic mind and aching muscles yearned for her to forget every moment of the ‘eventful’ night—Which wasn’t too hard after she smacked her head against the frame of her window in attempt to sneak in quietly.

A droning moan rumbled in Marinette’s throat while her jaw clenched in anguish. Her features pulled in a grimace as she pushed the glass pane up—the other hand busy rubbing her throbbing skull—sliding her feet in front to drop on the carpet.

She shuffled inside to reach the bed, cheeks flushed from the harsh weather, and began to undress her dirtied boots when she sat on the duvet. Her caerulean eyes fell upon her digital clock, wincing at the illuminated numbers. _Two a.m_. She’d have scarce luck trying to get asleep now, and if she did, she’d have even more trouble awaking.

“Great,” she muttered, tossing her boots aside so they landed with a thump against the wall. “And I still have to guard tonight. I’ll be lucky if I stand straight.”

Disgruntled as she stood, she discarded her sweaty clothing, then sighed when the thought of Alya caught up to her. She believed Marinette had more sleep than usual, meaning not only did she have to guard, but she had to do it with fake-energy.

She donned her pyjamas, smoothing out the creases with a bitter scowl. “Thanks, Adrien.”

Only a little she would admit it was her fault her fault too. A _little_. Well, more than she’d liked to acknowledge. She _was_ the one who left the house in the first place against her friends’ knowing, _and_ got herself stuck in a child’s trap. Still, blaming everything on Adrien was fun.

Her fingers grazed the bruise on her neck as she tied up her hair.

She had _that_ to blame on him too.                                

* * *

Kim was the one who woke her up that morning. His booming voice had a lot of practice from disturbances in high school, as Marinette could justify. Her name being bellowed through the dwelling home could’ve woken anyone up, and yet somehow, Kim had to call over seven times for Marinette to bat an eyelash.

Few hours of sleep did little to hide her fatigued eyes, nor her hoarse voice. When she blinked past the morning rheum glazing her eyes, her mirror reflection startled her. She spent a minute slapping and rubbing at her face to make it more presentable for the morning.

With the day’s selected clothes in hand, Marinette rolled her shoulders as she escaped to the bathroom, refreshing her muscles to conceal her tottering movement. Her vision was quite murky, and so it was a surprise when a large field of red swarmed her view. It took her moment to realise it was Kim standing in front wearing his notorious red jumper.

By the appearance of it, he seemed to be heading to ‘wake her up’— reasonably so as she never responded to his wails. Her brain was too drowsy to think to answer him.

As he met her equally surprised expression, a soft, “Oh,” fell out of his mouth. He stared a moment, and Marinette looked impassively back. “You’re awake.”

Well she certainly didn’t _feel_ awake. Raking a hand through her dishevelled blue bangs, she half—heartedly stifled a yawn cracking through her screwed features. Her eyelids dragged as she blinked up at him.

“Yes,” sarcasm leaked through her tone, “you’re very loud.”

His reply came with a chipper smile. “Thanks.”

Marinette took note of how awake he appeared; ready for conversation and eyes alert. He shuffled on his feet every few moments or toyed with his fingers inside his jumper pockets—And although that was nothing new as a boy always needing to move, it was still a sign he definitely didn’t wake up a few minutes ago.

Due to her abrupt wake up, she didn’t think to check the time before she went to the shower. There was a faint noise of some sort—maybe a conversation—buzzing in the kitchen she could hear. “Is everyone else awake?”

He shrugged in a dismissive fashion. “Pretty sure.” Taking a glance behind him, he added, “Nath’s about half; he’s drawing in the kitchen. Alya’s in her room working on her blog. Nino’s keeping her company—though if you’d ask me, I’d say they’re making-out.”

Despite her tired distortion, Marinette still found it in her place to giggle (Both Kim and she were the biggest culprits of teasing the pair to be a couple).

“Oh! And Max and I were watching a movie. About, science…? I have no clue what’s going on.” He turned again to peer down the hall. “There’s like heaps of nerd jokes I don’t understand. He keeps laughing and I’m so confused.”

She gave a bleak smile, adjusting the grip on her ball of clothing beginning to weigh down on her arms. “So you’ve been up awhile?”

“Hours, yeah. It’s been boring.”

She blinked, not expecting the response of time.

Hours? Just how late in the morning was it?

Her train of contemplation distracted her from noticing Kim’s change of expression. When she realised he looked as though he was somewhat scrutinising something, she couldn’t decipher the spot his eyes were halted on. They were narrowed, and he went oddly silent.

“Kim?” Not sure how else to get his attention, she waved a hand in his face. He didn’t move.

When his lips curved up, and the once-confused eyes glimmered, the apparent feeling staining her neck became a whole lot stronger.

_He’s seen the mark._

“Yes, Mari?” He spoke through an impish grin, vision staying locked on her neck.

Marinette swallowed.

“Say,” Kim continued slyly, “where were you last night? You said you went to bed early?”

She knew where this was going, and frankly, preferred not to have the conversation half-awake—or any time for that matter.

“It’s not what it looks like.” As she slapped a hand on her neck, he finally brushed his eyes to her fearing gaze.

Kim stepped forward. “So you knew it was there?” he asked, pointing to the mark in referral. “What does that tell me?”

His tone was mocking, and the twitch of his lips indicated he was trying not to laugh. The more amusement that beamed off him, the more she wanted to sprint out of the house and punch Adrien to give him his own few bruises.

With anxiety clambering through her, she blurted, “Kim. Please. I swear I didn’t—”

His pent-up laugh being released cut her sentence. “Seriously, dude?” He leaned an arm against the wall for stability, the other hand wiping tears of mirth. “This is _so_ not you. Don’t even try giving me a story. I mean, you go to bed early? First of all, unrealistic. Have to be woken up at like, ten? More realistic, but still. Then look like you haven’t slept for three days and have a hickey?” A bubble of chuckles escaped again. “You _have_ to be joking.”

Marinette had two options: Either she made up _another_ lie to one of her dearest friends, as much as the statistics proved there was a high chance he wasn’t going to believe it, or blurt out the truth— which he _also_ wouldn’t believe. It wasn’t like it’d go down too well, anyway.

 _“Oh yeah, I snuck out and had a super-weird conversation with Adrien while we could’ve killed each other but didn’t. It ended with him giving me a hickey_.”

Yeah… she was going with the first option.

“You want the real story?” She leant an elbow on the cream-stained wall, other arm pressing her clothes against her chest. With her chin tilted high, it almost gave the illusion of held-dignity.

Almost.

“Oh, so you _are_ going to tell me the truth about your love life?” His neck craned down to allow his humoured grin more visibility. “ _Do_ tell me more.”

She resisted the urge to huff in his face and storm away. Just to be safe, she pressed her feet to the ground to decrease her want of cowering.

“This guy gave it to me while I was hunting.”

“Hunting?” His question came during her sentence break, and so she couldn’t continue. “You were hunting last night?” Though his tone was disbelieving, his face was sarcastic, protruding how he wasn’t surprised at all towards the given information.

“ _Yes_ ,” she said sharply, snubbing his amusement. “I snuck out—”

“Woah. How _shocking_.”

“— _At fourth avenue_. And this guy was drunk.” She held a glare (directed at him) as she spoke. “He was a human I tried to help get home. During the process, he bit me—”

Kim burst out laughing.

“—and so I was stuck with this,” she (somehow) finished, tone on edge at the constant interruptions.

Hand covering his leaking mouth, Kim looked at her through wet eyes. She waited for his chuckles to pass with a tight glare. When he regained his composure, straightening his back and removing his hand, Kim deadpanned, “Are you serious?”

She stared him straight in the eye. “Yes.”

“ _Pfft_!”

“Kim!” she bemoaned. “I’m serious!”

“And I’m a vampire.” He rolled his grey eyes, still lined with water. “He _bit_ you?”

She felt her cheeks burn, and whether it was from yelling or anger or embarrassment or tiredness, Marinette didn’t care. She puffed her jaw and held a threatening gaze. “ _Yes_. He was _drunk_. Do you know how _hard_ that is to deal with at midnight? I couldn’t hurt him, but he was getting super annoying. I had to carry him on my _back_ , Kim.”

Despite the fact she was utterly and completely lying, she felt owned to this story now, and man, even _she_ was believing herself. When Kim hummed, stroking his chin in an exaggerated fashion as though thinking, she could tell he was close buying it too.

“I see,” his smile reached his eyes, “and who was your lover-boy?”

As she was _still_ half-awake and quick-thinking came, well, a bit befuddled, Marinette opted for blurting the first name she thought of.

She internally groaned when letting, “Felix,” slip past her lips.

“Felix?” He quirked a brow, folding his arms against the front of his red jumper. “Was that his slurred name or…?”

“Real one? Both.” She shook her head in fake-remorse. “Poor blondie. Roommate scolded him as soon as I dropped him at the door. I don’t think they realised he was still drunk.”

“Blond? Man,” he clicked his tongue, “you have a weird thing with blonds. Chloe, Adrien—they only cause you trouble, eh?”

She swallowed the realisation of putting ‘blondie’ in her sentence. It must’ve been a subconscious decision from having Felix originate from Adrien. “Yep,” she agreed, voice strangled. “I know it’s a weird story, but uh, do you _really_ think I’d leave the house to get this?” Her hand smoothed over her mark. She felt the tender skin still present and restrained a sigh.

Kim nodded with a grin. “Right.” He glanced at the hall walls, eyes dancing between framed photographs but staying on none in particular. “So I guess this means I can’t do a big-brother-beat-up as a ceremony to celebrate your non-single life? What a shame.”

“It is.” She forced herself to laugh along. Her humour dulled as the same remembrance of last night caught up to her (because _of course_ a certain red-haired friend had to pop into her mind at that moment).

_Alya’s going to kill me._

The joke didn’t even last a second before Marinette found herself ruining the moment with a blurted, “You can’t tell Alya.”

He blinked. “What?”

“Alya. You can’t tell her. She didn’t know I went hunting last night.” The earnest existence in her expression had Kim cowering in his plans. By the off-drift of his eyes, Marinette could tell that was the first thing he was going to do when she was gone.

She had to persuade him. “If I told her, she would never believe me—not to mention be _super_ mad. She could put me on banning-restraining order again. _Please_ , Kim?”

Clenching his fist, he decided, if Marinette could tell him the truth—and trust him with her secret— then he could do her a favour and keep his big mouth shut.

For a price, obviously.

“Sure.” He shrugged in nonchalant fashion, and Marinette’s eyes lit in relief. They faded when the corners of his lips turned up deviously.

“But…” he drawled, stretching out the pause to drink in Marinette’s surprise, “only if Alix can come over.”

She didn’t even try to process that. “What?”

“Alix,” he repeated, as casually as ever as he fiddled with the inside of his pockets again. “Ya’know? The pink jellybean you’re friends with? Five feet tall? The annoying skater?” He received a blank stare in response, but continued anyway. “Her. I want her over.”

“Wh—But— _Why_?”

“Simple.” He smirked to himself. “Max gave me another cool idea. We invite her over—be forced into a truce, and so we can’t fight—and I load her with compliments to get her super annoyed. Best part, she can’t punch me!”

Marinette didn’t know whether to laugh or choke at Kim’s excitement. She decided it was best to stay in her own rivalries and drama, and let her friends do whatever they want with theirs’. (She had to admit too, Max’s idea was good.)

“Deal.” She struck out her hand, and he took the gesture as a cue to shake it with a large smile.

She smoothed down her pyjama pants in a way of distracting herself from the agreement having just transpired. “Your mouth is closed, and I’ll persuade Alix after my shower.” Completely done with the spiral of topics from their morning conversation, she yawned as she pointed a finger at the bathroom door. “Speaking of which, bye.”

Kim only laughed as he turned back to the living room.

* * *

A nice, warm shower was what helped her process the entirety of last night. Well, _half_ processed she supposed. More like a quarter actually… or none of it.

In her defence, Adrien said a lot of confusing stuff.

She sat cross-legged on her bed with blue hair dripping water beads. No matter how many times she said it to herself, she couldn’t link it together.

“A guy tried to shoot me. Nino’s acting weird. Adrien’s apparently not using me for entertainment. I got a warning note through a broken-locked window. Adrien says someone’s after me too.” She held her face in her hands, groaning. “A guy was dressed in a cat suit.”

It was all too much. She pulled her pillow to her mouth and screamed, the strangled sound coming muffled.

“What. Is. _Happening_.”

What was she meant to do? Continue life as though the note and Adrien’s words didn’t exist? What if _Alya_ found out about it? She was practically her mum. (This whole house was a weird family.)

Needing a distraction, she surprisingly didn’t jump out the window to hunt. Instead, she honoured her word and dialled Alix’s number to talk to her instead about coming over.

If Marinette had luck (which she never seemed to), she hoped during their conversation she could get some advice from the pink-haired friend on the crazy situation. After all, she knew Adrien, and out of all her friends, was probably the one she could speak to about this. None of the Hunting House people would understand, since they never took a liking to her sneaking out, and were very over-protective. Alix was a rebel in her own right.

She sucked in a sharp breath of air, hearing Alix pick up. Her voice responded not long after.

“’Sup, Mari?”

She wiped her hair down with the towel around her shoulders, noticing the subtle tired drowse in Alix’s voice. “Oh, nothing much. I didn’t wake you up did I?”

“No.” Marinette heard the quiet chuckle through the speaker. “Vampire’s have weird sleeping schedules. I’m totally fine though, just this punk I fought in the park last night took some of my energy.”

With a confused look, Marinette decided she wanted more of this story. “What were they doing?”

There was a silent beat on Alix’s behalf, leading Marinette’s confusion to rise. When she was about to readdress her friend to get her attention, her answer came quick, “They, uh, called me short.”

She didn’t sound too sure of her own words, but Marinette chose to ignore it anyway. “Right, so um, there’s a reason I called you.”

“I figured.”

“Yeah, so…” Marinette swept her view around her room, thinking of the correct wording for Kim’s request. She knew Alix didn’t like beating around the bush, so opted for saying, “Wanna come over?”

She went quiet again, and a second past before a flat, “What?” emitted from Marinette’s phone. She could tell by the tone Alix was surprised by her question, as she suspected. That wasn’t a good sign.

If she didn’t end up persuading her, Kim would tell Alya her little story.

“You and Kim will have a truce,” she hastened to reassure, brushing the damp strands of hair out of her eyes and setting the towel upon her lap. “It’s just, the group hasn’t seen you in ages—not unless you’re fighting Kim. It will be nice to catch up without any arguments.”

She could tell Alix was amused when she asked, “Are you sure you want an evil vampire roaming around your house?”

Marinette laughed airily. “You’re my friend, Alix. I’m sure everyone else is fine with it.” She shifted on her bed. “So are cool with it? I promise Kim won’t insult you.”

There was quietened scoff she barely caught. “Believe me, I’m not worried about that.” The noise of her clothing picked up as she moved around. “He never does anymore. And I… _don’t_ want to talk about it—unless you wanna hear a thing break in the distance. I am more than ready to throw something just thinking of his smug face.”

Marinette knew laughing would only bring havoc to the situation, so she spread her lips in a smile Alix couldn’t see. “Right.”

“I am coming though.” The slight static of the microphone detecting the sound echoed in Marinette’s ear. “No sweat. You mean today?”

She nodded, realising her answer couldn’t be seen. “Yes,” she said instead.

“Sweet. Tell Kim to shut his fat mouth and I’ll come in an hour or two. I could jump-scare Nino again if you don’t tell him I’m coming.”

She grinned. “Yeah, I’ll tell everyone else though.” Standing to reach her charger, she remembered their conversation wasn’t over. “Oh, and one more thing.”

“Mm?”

She took a deep breath. “I need to talk to you about Adrien.”

It was Alix’s fourth silence she received. Thinking it was a sign to give more information, Marinette continued, "I saw him last night. And he helped me out of this trap. It was super weird. I have to talk to someone about it."

As she waited in anticipation, not sure whether to take the quiet static of the phone as a good thing, she was astonished when the answer was,

“Oh, him?" Her laugh wasn't her regular one. "Yeah, don’t worry. I can’t talk right now though, brother’s calling. When I reach your house we can talk, yeah?”

There was a clear nervous octave in her voice that Marinette didn’t know what to take from. With brows furrowed in confusion, she muttered, “Sure,” and left it at that. With exchanged goodbyes, Alix hung up.

“I guess I’ll wait until she gets here then,” she sighed, plugging in her phone to go meet the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super late chapter, and 'cause I suck at posting on time, I ain't gonna have a due date for myself anymore. And just saying, my laptop is being taken by my school for the holidays, and so I can't post for at least two weeks.
> 
> This chapter though, man it was long. And /yes/ I had to put more Kim and Alix in there because they're so fun to write.


	22. The Interrogation part 2 basically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean, not that I would know of anyone who would be out to get you, per say… but like, there totally could be. Maybe… Maybe you should listen to the note.” 
> 
> Contrasted to twenty seconds ago, Marinette was surprised to see she was getting any sort of advice at all when before, Alix appeared like she wanted to bolt. 
> 
> It was only then it hit her that they’d skipped a part of their conversation. 
> 
> “…How did you know the note was a warning someone was after me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I died again? Well you were wrong! Here's a fresh chapter - that shouldn't have taken two days to write, but whatever - for those stragglers actually still reading this trash (I'm so grateful you guys are fabulous) - speaking of fabulous... Alix Kubdel is baaack!

Marinette was delighting on her croissant when there was a knock at the door. She had informed Alya about Alix’s forthcoming arrival not all that long ago (after applying make up to her— _gag_ —hickey), and her bespectacled friend was atrociously _elated_ that the vampire had agreed to come, as Alya had been in similar friendship with the girl at school as Marinette was, but hadn’t seen her out of a battle field in months.

When Marinette saw Alya race over to Nathaniel and Kim, almost bouncing like a child whose best friend was arriving for a playdate and excitedly spilling the news to more-so Nathan, she held in a snicker as Kim groaned and acted miffed about the news, flooding complaints to Alya as she ignored him.

Kim then ventured to inform Max, trying to contain his joy, and the ‘no telling Nino rule’ soon passed between the group.

Marinette watched Nino race to the door as she sipped her tea.

There was the sound of a sudden ‘ _rah_!’ as soon as the door latched; a somewhat jolting scream clearly intended to trigger a fright. Then came a girlish shriek, a slam of the door, and a, “Wh— _Alix_?!”

Marinette heard the rest of her housemates giggle nearby as Nino opened the door again.

“Wha—What? What are you—?”

“Step aside, DJ.” She heard Alix command with her notorious satirical manner. Her voice was fresher than it was on the phone without the static colouring it. “You’ve already given me a poor welcome. Now let me see my _nice_ friends who don’t screech and slam the door on my face when I visit them. Max! Where are you buddy?!”

Marinette wolfed down the remains of her breakfast and slid off her seat to amble out of the kitchen. She caught sight of Alix and smiled widely, seeing as she hugged Max so tight she was practically lifting him off the floor, despite being inches shorter than him. Alya snickered next to a still-confused Nino while he demanded to know what was going on.

Nathaniel waltzed in behind the bluenette and greeted Alix, causing the girl to yank both beings into a hug once she’d placed a wobbling Max down.

“I’m not too early, am I Mari?” Alix pulled back and smoothed her outfit’s creases caused from the contact. It had been forty minutes since their conversation transpired, and Marinette was half-surprised someone like Alix had arrived so early, and in such short notice, rather than late like she tended to be during teen years where she wagged class often. (She figured that had something to do with her bully, Kim, though.)

Marinette shook her head and was about to reply to assure the vampire it was no worry, but a voice behind made the words stick in her throat.

“Ah, so it was _you_ who invited my little dumpling?” The sound was recognisably Kim’s, most likely leaning in the hall’s archway with a smug grin. Marinette didn’t turn on her heel to face him, but instead watched as Alix’s fist clench and be hid behind her, while her wide sapphire eyes already began piercing the hunter. They both knew about the truce and already one of them was finding difficulty in not punching the other. “Thank you so much, Mari. I haven’t seen this little brat in a long time.”

Nathaniel held his arm out to block Alix’s path when she’d stepped forward.

There was a sharp intake of air, before she released it in an ineffective attempt to calm herself down. Slight guilt tanged Marinette as she switched glances between the two. It was obvious one of them wasn’t going to enjoy her stay all while the other bathed in her torment. It was both Kim and her own doing that Alix was there in the first place, and each was because of selfish reasons.

At least Kim was too chicken to compliment her in front of the others.

“Kim.” It took great care for her not to spit the word, and it must’ve showed. She swatted Nathaniel’s arm away and crossed her own to give the illusion she wasn’t moving. “Lovely to see you not failing to kill me.”

Kim’s scowl was so minor it wasn’t registered by anyone but her. “Alix,” he parroted. “Nice to see you not wincing in pain when I almost _do_ kill you.”

She scoffed past her lips. “A little stake to the arm only tickles. Unlike a knife to your foot. I never did check up on you, did I? Oh well. I’m sure it would’ve healed by all these years, unless your immune cells are as slow as your stabbing abilities.”

It was palpable to tell Kim’s body tensed as his eye lids fell dangerously low. “It did, thanks,” he ground out, mimicking her petulant stance. “But anyways, because I am the bigger person in this relationship—” his eyes trailed purposely down her body to indicate his second meaning (which she pretended not to notice), “—then it is only right for me to stop pestering someone who doesn’t deserve my amazing attention, and so, I’ll leave.” With an overexaggerated bow, and many eye rolls all around, Kim swivelled himself to head on back the direction he came in, returning to his room.

The swift departure wasn’t expected by anyone, since he’d barely riled her up (fumes out her nose were part of the norm). Though Marinette could tell by the brief—and drama-lacking—exchange, that Kim wasn’t close to finishing his fun with his rival. He’d come back later, she was sure. But until that time, she had to discuss the Adrien situation with Alix before Kim laid the compliments on her in private.

At his exit, conversation spiralled amongst all of them as they divvied themselves around the couches. Marinette didn’t partake in many topics, offering few comments to stories and reminiscences of high school days. She’d forgotten how close Max and Alix were since Kim was the former’s best friend. They talked and laughed and discussed video games all which such ease that Marinette was stunned to see how Max maintained a close friendship with two creatures that planned to murder each other, and never talked about it? As odd as it was, she couldn’t judge; practically doing the same thing herself.

Time dragged, and people split to find other activities to do after morning tea. Marinette sat alone with Alix in the scarcely-touched office (Nino was watching TV with Nath while Kim and Alya ate in the kitchen, and her room was a mess, so the office was the only practical option) after prying her away from the hospitality chips and dips.

Alix was avoiding her eye quite well while she spun in her rollie-chair. As a quick-lipped, upfront girl who Marinette conversed with through such little effort, it was perturbing how silent she was contrasted to five minutes ago with Max.

Marinette wiped her palms on her jeans. “So… the Adrien thing.”

It felt more similar to an interrogation than a conversation. Alix fiddled with her thumbs, responding with a non-committal noise. 

“We talked. Last night.” She swallowed. “And he freed me from a trap.”

The blue eyes hiding in the carpet shot up to her, unreadable.

“He said… He said that there was someone after me? Like, someone else who wanted me dead?”

Alix scoffed, but Marinette could tell there was force to it. The look of her eyes and wry smile leaked her nervousness, too. “You’re the most-famous hunter ever, Mari. Of course some other punk wants you dead. I mean, the whole vampire side of Paris wants you dead, right?”

She tilted her head and looked off to the side. “Well… yeah? But I was in a net, Al. And he _freed_ me. Didn’t kill me,” she shrugged, “it was weird…”

Alix cleared her throat despite the fact she didn’t need to. “Did, uh, did he know you were the one in the net?”

“He told me later he didn’t.”

She looked relieved. “Well there’s your answer, right? He wasn’t trying to save you.”

“I mean, sure.” She shifted in her seat, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “But… there was something else. It was such a weird conversation. And before I left I—” the words struggled to escape, “—I received a note.”

Alix nodded, attention not even on her, but behind. The distant expression she held contorted to confusion. “…Why do you have a dead cactus on top of those records?”

Marinette blinked. “What?”

“Behind you.”

She whirled on her chair to be face-first with a shelf. There was, indeed, a shrivelled-seeming cactus laying upon Max’s old forensic research, dirt trickling down the sides.

“Um…” she trailed, not sure of what else to say, “I don’t know?”

Alix just kept looking behind her shoulder when Marinette swivelled back around.

“Should we fix it?”

 _What_? 

Marinette’s mouth opened, then shut when no situation-appropriate words came to mind. To be fair, no answer seemed suitable with confusion marking her thoughts. She scrutinised Alix with an odd expression and wetted her lips. “…I mean? Not now?”

The only response she received was a nod, and a continuation of lack of eye contact.

“So anyway, about the note,” Marinette began rather slowly, hoping her voice would lull Alix’s attention back once more. “I haven’t told anyone about it. I thought you could help me, since it’s too risky to tell anyone else. I don’t know if I should listen or take it as a prank—”

“You should listen.” Marinette almost jolted at the abrupt response. Alix met gazes again, but returned hers back to the cactus as she fidgeted. There was something tense about her she couldn’t pin-point. “I mean, not that I would _know of_ anyone who would be out to get you, per say… but like, there totally could be. Maybe… Maybe you should listen to the note.”

Contrasted to twenty seconds ago, Marinette was surprised to see she was getting any sort of advice at all when before, Alix appeared like she wanted to bolt.

It was only then it hit her that they’d skipped a part of their conversation.

“…How did you know the note was a warning someone was after me?”

Alix’s heart froze.

With widened eyes, she again looked like she was about to sprint out the room.

“It—it was obvious, wasn’t it?” She scraped the nape of her neck, glancing away. “Like, you were just talking about how Adrien said the same thing?”

_Oh, of course._

“Right, makes sense.” She almost felt embarrassed for thinking Alix had something to do with the note for a split second. “Sorry. Just, what do _you_ think the note was about? You’re right; it’s a weird ‘warning’ thing. I thought it was a joke until Adrien said the same thing the same night.”

Alix’s foot was tapping erratically against the carpet. “Adrien’s just trying to make you appreciate him,” she said, as though obvious. “He had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the note, I’m sure. Believe the note, and separate Adrien from it.”

Even more legitimate advice. The (interrogation) conversation worked better than expected.

She smiled. “Oh. Okay.”

Alix’s tongue tripped in a splutter. “Wait— _okay_? Like, you’ll take that advice?”

As Marinette smoothed her jeans and shuffled out of her chair, she directed her view to the surprised vampire below her, who was hunching and looking up with genuine surprise. Marinette offered a confused look of her own.

“Well, yes? That’s why I asked you.” Her eyes still spelled disbelief. “What’s so surprising?”

Alix’s somewhat stiffen state relaxed, as she blew out a sigh of… was that relief? (Man, she was acting really weird that day.) With a dismissive hand and shake of the head, she stepped past Marinette muttering something along the lines of, ‘it’s nothing’ with lips upturned. Her friend only ignored the odd behaviour with a befuddled look still attached (‘ _maybe she found the knocked over cactus disturbing the whole time?’_ , a head in her voice rationalised), and maneuvered around the chair to follow her retreating friend out the archway.

They stepped out to the hall in symmetrical manners, spurring into conversation about what Alix wished to do next in their house as soon as they began their journey to the living room (because ‘suddenly’ the girl could speak again). Their attention wasn’t directly on the dim-lit path but more-so the ground as they stepped staggered-like through the shaded hallway.

Not looking ahead, Alix’s head collided with something hard.

“What the—” She glanced up (then higher than that) to see who _dare_ intrude her path, brushing away pink tresses of hair clouding the object’s—no, _face’s_ —identification.

No shock was gained when her view met a smug grin towering over her, convoyed with laughing eyes.

Her features pressed into a scowl.

“ _Kim_.” That time she did spit his name, and to her absolute infuriation, he only smirked wider.

He glanced over her shoulder, locking eyes with the startled girl withholding the appearance of desired-disappearance. With enjoyment bubbling, he decided to give her just that.

“Mari?” came out as a plea, accompanied with batted eyelashes that he _knew_ to Marinette would ‘say it all’.

Marinette bit her lip, weighing her options. Alix already seemed to hate her—or at least, didn’t feel comfortable during their latest conversation—that ditching her now could quite possibly be the end of their friendship. As exaggerated as that sounded, she knew leaving the girl with her high school (and current) bully would more than ruin her day, and most likely future wishes to ever visit their house again (it was also going to leave fist-dents in their hallway’s walls, no doubt). And knowing Alix, her impulse control wasn’t the best when it came to Kim, so there was _no way_ she would walk away from the situation by herself as soon as his mouth picked an argument.

…But she _promised_ Kim. Okay, true; she had also _lied_ to Kim (even if the lie was still legible for blackmail). The whole reason she was there was for his pleasure—and Marinette was the one who had gone and handed it to him on a silver platter! Even worse, if he wasn’t satisfied from the visit, Alya was sure going to hear the interesting drunk-Felix story that Marinette _knew_ someone like her would never believe. After that, she could kiss her hunting privileges goodbye.

Swallowing, Marinette had no choice but to honour her word and dart past them out the hallway.

All Alix could do was blink at her departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got my laptop back yesterday! Been writing this yesterday arvo and just now, and my eyes feel like falling out. So sorry this chapter couldn't have come earlier, but I made it over 1000 words as a (sucky) apology. This chapter's also kinda bleh, but like, it's been a while okay?!


End file.
